Partir pour mieux revenir
by Mel DiCaire Brewster
Summary: Emily revient 5 ans après son départ, elle va retrouver J.J. qui l'attendait... Suite de : Mon Amour Pour Toi Me Détruit A Petit Feu
1. Retour au pays

_**Hello les gens !**_

_**Voici le premier chapitre de la deuxième partie de ma fiction ''Mon Amour Pour Toi Me Détruit A Petit Feu'', je devais la poster seulement samedi mais le dépassement des 100 reviews sur la première partie m'a rendue tellement contente que je me suis dit pourquoi pas la poster avec un peu d'avance et en plus je veux bien l'avouer j'avais hâte de vous la faire lire.**_

_**Alors comme je l'avais dit dans le dernier chapitre de la première partie, elle se situe 5 ans après l'épilogue.**_

_**Sur ce, je vous laisse lire !**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**5 ans, cela fait exactement 5 ans que je n'ai pas mis les pieds sur le sol américain et ça ne m'avait pas spécialement manquée, bien sûr l'équipe m'avait manqué mais le reste très peux je devais l'avouer… **_

_**J'avais essayé de faire abstraction de ce qu'il c'était passé ici et mise à part quelque cauchemar ou je voyais Jennifer me crier que je n'étais qu'une merde avant d'embrasser se petit con de Lamontagne et les blondes que je croisais dans la rue et qui me semblait être J.J. je m'en étais pas trop mal sortie… **_

_**Mon téléphone se met à sonner et je m'empresse de décrocher en voyant le nom de Dereck Morgan s'afficher sur l'écran.**_

- Salut Little Girl, _**oui se surnom c'était vite imposé comme son surnom officiel, il avait beaucoup râlé au départ, puis il avait fini par s'y faire, il fallait mieux qu'il s'y fasse de toute façon parce que je n'avais pas prévue d'en changer.**_

- Hello toi, tu es ou ?

- J'arrive, je viens de récupérer ma valise.

- Alors je t'attends ma jolie.

- Mais j'espère bien que tu m'attends, si déjà tu me fais venir ici.

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne veux pas être là pour le troisième Noël de ton filleul, je ne le croirais pas.

- Ok, ok, je rends les armes, mais tu apprendras que m'attaquer sur ton petit ange, c'est tout sauf cool.

- A la guerre comme à la guerre Prentiss, _**me répondit-il joueur avant de raccrocher.**_

_**Avançant dans le Hall de l'aéroport je repérais bien vite Dereck qui était accompagné de sa femme Carly une grande brune aux yeux bleu et de mon filleul Alexandre dit Alex' le petit garçon de le plus adorable et le plus intelligent de la terre, il avait le sourire de son père et les yeux de sa mère couplé cela avec sa couleur de peau couleur café j'étais sûr qu'il allait faire des ravages une fois qu'il serait plus grand.**_

_**Une fois qu'Alex m'eut repéré il fut bien difficile pour sa mère de lui tenir la main, je ne l'avais pas vu beaucoup de fois, a vrai dire une fois par an à Noël, moment où ils me rendaient tous visite et quelques Skype dans l'année, mais ce petit bonhomme m'adorait, quand je fus à quelque mètre Carly le laissa aller et je m'empressais de le récupérer en plein vol après avoir laissé tomber mes valises au sol pour le faire tournoyer au-dessus de ma tête le faisant rire au éclat.**_

- Tu m'donnes le tournis 'Mily, _**s'exclama-t-il tandis que je le reposais au sol.**_

- Désolée Alex', je suis juste contente de te voir.

- Et moi je ne compte pas ? _**Râla Dereck avant que je ne me jette dans ses bras.**_

- Mais si tu comptes andouille, c'est juste que lui compte encore plus.

- Je croyais que j'étais ton meilleur ami.

- Dit le mec qui est en train de devenir jaloux de son fils, _**lui répondis-je avec un sourire moqueur.**_

- Quand je te dis que j'ai deux gamins à la maison, _**lança Carly avec un léger sourire**_, salut Emily.

- Salut Carly, _**dis-je en souriant à mon tour, la serrant dans mes bras avant de lui faire la bise.**_

- Et si on continuait tout ça dans la voiture, je prends tes valises.

_**Acquiesçant j'attrapais la main que me tendait Alex' avant de suivre Dereck et Carly en dehors de l'aéroport ou nous attendait l'une des voitures du BAU.**_

- Hotch' sait que tu as emprunté la voiture ?

- Quand il a su que tu venais il m'a limité obligé à la prendre et puis comme ça je peux me garer partout c'est pratique.

_**Je souris imaginant la scène tandis que Dereck continuait :**_

- D'ailleurs il vient pour Noël avec Jack j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas.

- Non du tout, comment va-t-il depuis…

- Plutôt bien, enfin c'est ce qu'il essaye de faire croire à tout le monde, tu le connais.

- Ouai…

_**Montant à l'arrière de la voiture avec Alex' je l'attachais dans son siège auto avant de m'attacher à mon tour.**_

- Personne ne sait que je reviens à part Hotch' ?

- Comme tu me l'as demandé, j'avais vraiment envie de le crier sur tout les toits au BAU, mais puisque tu ne veux pas que ça se sache…

- Je préfère, parce que si tu le dis à Reid et Pénélope, J.J. le saura elle aussi et je n'ai pas envie de la voir se la ramener avec son Lamontagne, ni de devoir subir une gueulante sur ce que je lui ai écrit au moment de mon départ.

- Ouai…, _**souffla-t-il pas convaincu tandis que je posais ma tête contre la vitre regardant le paysage.**_

_**Le trajet jusqu'à chez Dereck se passa plutôt bien, j'avais dit vouloir dormir à l'hôtel mais Carly et lui avait refusé, je dormirais donc dans l'une des chambres d'amis se trouvant dans la grande maison qu'il avait achetée à quelques kilomètres de Quantico…**_

- Et voilà, que penses-tu de notre maison ?

- Elle est immense, vraiment, et magnifique !

- Merci, le jardin et les fleurs c'est Carly, moi je me suis occupée de la retaper entièrement.

- Et tu as fait du très bon boulot, _**lui souris-je avant de descendre de la voiture pour gagner la maison Alex endormit dans mes bras…**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Et voilà, pas de J.J. dans ce chapitre, mais elle sera là dans le prochain ne vous inquiétez pas, alors qu'avez-vous pensé du retour d'Emily ? De la famille de Dereck ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews pour me dire tout ce que vous en avez pensé.**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster**_


	2. Jennifer

_**Waouh 11 reviews pour ce premier chapitre en même pas deux jours c'est juste trop un truc de malade merci beaucoup !**_

_**Et je dois dire que de lire qu'une personne est devenue accro en CM en lisant ma fic's ça fait juste trop plaisir et ça fait remonter des souvenirs aussi sachant que c'est exactement comme ça que je suis devenue accro moi aussi…**_

_**Brefouille je m'égare…**_

_**J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous plaira parce qu'avec autant de reviews j'ai la pression monstre.**_

_**Sur ceux je me tais et vous laisse lire !**_

_**Sooo bonne lecture !**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Cela faisait quelques heures que j'étais arrivé, je me trouvais actuellement en train de regarder Dereck qui faisait prendre son bain à son petit monstre et qui mettait de l'eau un peu partout dans la salle de bain et sur Dereck aussi, à se demander lequel des deux prenaient son bain quand j'entendis la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentir.**_

- C'est surement Carly qui a oublié ses clés, tu peux aller ouvrir ? _**Me demanda Dereck**_, ton petit monstre de filleul n'est pas très coopératif là.

- J'y vais ne t'inquiètes pas, mais tu devrais aller te changer, j'ai l'impression que c'est toi qui a pris un bain.

- Très drôle Prentiss.

- Je sais_**, souris-je avant de me diriger vers la porte que j'ouvris rapidement m'attendant à trouver une Carly pleine de sueur après son footing, mais il en était tout autre puisque devant moi se tenait la blonde à cause de qui j'avais pris la décision de quitter les Etats-Unis, Jennifer Jareau. **_

- Emily ? Tu… Mais… Oh mon dieu !

_**Sans que je n'y comprenne grand-chose je reçue un boulet de canon blond dans mes bras me faisant refermer les bras par pure réflexe sur sa taille.**_

_**Après plusieurs minutes je me séparais d'elle afin de la fixer, des cernes gigantesque sous yeux, le teint pâle, elle n'avait pas l'air très en forme, avant que je n'ai pu pousser mon introspection plus loin elle se mit à parler à lui vitesse hallucinante.**_

- Je suis désolée… Je suis désolée de ne pas m'être rendue compte plus tôt que tu m'aimais… J'aurais… J'aurais dû le voir… Tu ne serais pas partie… Et moi je n'aurais pas gâchée mon temps avec Lamontagne… T'aurais dû me le dire en face… Et merde… Je ne veux pas t'accuser… J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte plus tôt moi aussi…, _**fini-t-elle avant de s'accrocher à moi comme l'on s'accrochait à une bouée.**_

_**Ok là c'était bizarre, j'avais atterrie dans une dimension parallèle ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là, c'était impossible qu'elle soit là et qu'elle soit dans mes bras, impossible… Surtout que Dereck ne m'avait pas**_ _**dit qu'elle allait mal et dieu sait que je lui avais posé plusieurs fois la question de savoir comment elle allait, sa réponse restait toujours la même elle était avec Lamontagne, cesse de t'occuper d'elle.**_

_**Reprenant mes esprits je me détachais de Jennifer marchant jusqu'à la salle de bain sans même faire attention à si elle me suivait ou non, j'avais besoin de réponse immédiatement et la seule personne capable de m'en donner se trouvait en train de donner son bain à mon petit prince de filleul.**_

- Emily ? Qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas ? Ce n'était pas Carly à la porte ?

- Est-ce que tu m'as mentis ? _**Demandais-je froidement sans prendre la peine de lui répondre.**_

- Mentis ? Mais à propos de quoi ?

- De Jennifer ! Tu m'avais dit qu'elle était heureuse avec Lamontagne, qu'il fallait que je l'oubli, qu'il fallait que je passe à autre, alors qu'elle n'est même plus avec lui et qu'elle a l'air de ne pas avoir dormit depuis plusieurs semaines ! En faites elle a exactement la tête que j'avais au moment de mon départ !

- Emily je… J'ai fait ça pour ton bien… Je ne voulais pas qu'elle te brise le cœur encore plus qu'il ne l'était au moment de ton départ…

- Mon cœur est brisé, c'est un faite, il ne s'est pas guérie parce que tu m'as privée de la seule personne qui pouvait le faire ! Je te faisais confiance Dereck ! J'avais confiance en toi merde ! Tu étais la seule personne qui savait ou je me trouvais exactement ! La seule personne à qui j'ai tout dit ! tu en sais plus que n'importe qui sur moi et pendant ce temps tu te foutais de moi ! Finalement tu ne vaux pas mieux que les autres, _**finis-je la voix cassée avant de sortir de la pièce pour aller chercher mes affaires dans la chambre qui m'avait été attribuée.**_

- Emily ou est-ce que tu vas ?

- A l'hôtel, j'ai besoin de réfléchir…

_**Attrapant mes valises que je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de déballer je sortis de la pièce tombant**_ _**sur Dereck qui me bloquait le passage.**_

- Pousse toi ou c'est moi qui le fait.

- Je ne me pousserais pas Emily.

- Très bien, tu ne me laisse pas le choix_**, soufflais-je avant de l'envoyer valser contre le mur d'en face avec force chose que je n'aurais jamais pu faire si je n'avais pas été si en colère quittant le couloir…**_

- Emily…, _**entendis-je venir de derrière moi tandis que je quittais la maison, je me retournais en reconnaissant la voix qui n'était autre que celle de Jennifer.**_

- Suis-moi.

_**La jolie blonde ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et m'emboita le pas, une fois sur le trottoir je commençais à entrevoir une faille dans mon plan, je n'avais pas de voiture et connaissant Morgan il n'allait pas tarder à sortir pour me faire changer d'avis et même si j'appelais un taxi il ne serait jamais là à temps pour empêcher Dereck de me faire une scène la dehors devant tout le monde…**_

- Emily…

_**Me tournant en direction de Jennifer je la vis se mordre la lèvre supérieur tandis qu'elle me soufflait un :**_

- Tu veux que je te dépose quelque part ?

- Ok, _**lui répondis-je avec le ton le plus neutre possible, j'avais**_ _**besoin de réfléchir à tout ce que je venais d'apprendre avant de pouvoir envisager qu'il pourrait peut-être se passer quelque chose avec la jolie blonde qui se trouvait à mes côtés.**_

_**Elle sourit avant d'attraper mes valises sans me demander mon avis me guidant jusqu'à sa voiture, une Mini-Cooper bleu, de la même couleur que ses yeux… **_

_**Me laissant monter du côté passager elle s'empressa d'aller déposer mes valises dans son coffre avant de monter du côté conducteur.**_

- Depuis quand n'es-tu plus avec Lamontagne ? _**Lui demandais-je finalement pour couper court au silence qui se trouvait entre nous depuis notre départ de chez Dereck et aussi je devais bien l'avouer par pur curiosité.**_

- 4 ans, _**me répondit-elle**_, j'ai vraiment crue qu'il pouvait être la personne qu'il me fallait, mais plus les jours passait et plus tu me manquais, j'avais comme l'impression de ne pas être complète, qu'il me manquait quelque chose…

- Et il l'a pris comment ?

- Pas trop bien, il faut dire qu'il venait d'accepter de vivre avec moi…. Mais je ne pouvais pas lutter contre ce que je ressentais pour toi... Ou faites tu ne m'as pas dit à quel hôtel tu voulais aller, _**souffla-t-elle pour détourner la conversation d'elle.**_

- Peux m'importe, du moment qu'il n'y a pas de rat, _**plaisantais-je.**_

- Tu pourrais, _**lança-t-elle en se tournant un peu vers moi avant de renoncer**_… Non peux importe, _**rougit-elle**_, oublie.

- Jennifer dis-moi.

- Tu n'accepteras pas de toute façon.

- Jennifer…

- Non oublie.

- Jen' dis-moi, _**tentais-je,**_ _**espérant que ça allais la faire parler d'utiliser son surnom.**_

- Tu viendrais chez moi ? Je veux dire c'est mieux qu'un hôtel… Mais je sais que c'est stupide alors oublie….

- Ok.

- Ok ?

- Oui ok, _**lui répondis-je tout en ne sachant pas de trop pourquoi j'acceptais, j'avais juste ce sentiment qu'il fallait que je le**_ _**fasse, cette sensation que je ne pourrais plus me séparer d'elle maintenant que je l'avais retrouvé…**_

- Vraiment, vraiment ?

- Si je te le dis.

- Géniale, _**sourit-elle avec enthousiasme**_, alors on va déposer tes affaires et après on pourra allez manger au resto' ou je ne sais pas moi, comme tu veux.

_**J'eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas rire a l'enthousiasme qu'elle portait à cette nouvelle.**_

- Si tu veux, _**lui répondis-je avec amusement.**_

- Ok, _**fini-t-elle le sourire toujours aux lèvres.**_

_**Je crois que je pourrais décrocher la lune si ça me permettait de voir encore ce sourire lumineux sur ses lèvres.**_

_**5 minutes plus tard nous arrivâmes devant son immeuble, sortant de la voiture je voulu aller**_ _**récupérer mes valises mais elle était déjà en train de le faire…**_

- Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça tu sais.

- Faire quoi ?

- Porter mes valises, m'héberger…

- Emily, tu es partie sans me laisser de nouvelle sauf cette lettre ou tu m'avouais tes sentiments… Cette foutu lettre qui a foutu le bordel dans ma vie, tu n'as aucune idée d'à quelle point elle m'a retourné… Je n'avais jamais imaginé avant qu'il puisse se passer quelque chose entre nous… Et puis j'ai lu ta lettre et à partir de ce moment-là à chaque fois que je parlais avec Will j'avais cette putain d'impression de te tromper… J'ai pensé qu'elle passerait mais elle n'est jamais passée… En plus de ça Pen' a refusé de m'aider à te retrouver parce que Dereck le lui avait demandé et tu connais Penelope quand son chéri d'amour lui fait promettre quelque chose on ne peut plus rien en tirer… Alors croit moi il est totalement hors de question que je te laisse aller quelque part d'autre que chez moi… Parce qu'il y aurait un risque que je ne te revois plus jamais après et ça je ne peux pas me le permettre… Je ne serais pas sûr d'y survivre…

- Ok… Ok…, _**soufflais-je avant de l'attirer dans mes bras pour la serrer le plus fort possible**_, je ne partirais plus sans te dire ou je vais, ok ?

- Ok…, _**me répondit-elle avant de rompre notre étreinte pour poser une dernière question**_, ou faites tu étais où toute ses années ?

- Ca c'est une longue histoire, _**lui dis-je**_, je te la raconterais pendant que nous serons au restaurant, ok ?

- Ok,_** acquiesça-t-elle avant de nouer nos deux mains ensembles me faisant me sentir bien pour la première fois depuis une éternité…**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Et voilà pour ce chapitre, alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Des retrouvailles entre J.J. et Emily ? Bref je veux savoir tout ce que vous en avez pensé.**_

_**Dans le prochain chapitre vous en saurez un peu plus sur ce qu'il c'est passer pour nos deux girls pendant ses 5 ans.**_

_**Sur ceux je vous laisse et vous dit à bientôt pour le palier des vingt commentaires maybe ? **_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster**_


	3. Dans ses bras

_**Waouh 24 reviews en 2 chapitre vous êtes trop fort je vous aime !**_

_**Franchement quand j'ai vue toutes ses notifs de sur ma boite mail j'étais trooooooooop happy !**_

_**Alors je suis désolée si je n'ai pas publié quand dès les 20 reviews, mais j'ai eu un énorme bug de connexions et je ne pouvais pas publier, je profite des deux secondes ou ma connexion est revenue pour vous le publier, alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'ai réécris ce chapitre en ajoutant un Flash-Back, j'avais d'abord écrit un bref paragraphe sur leur 5 dernière année mais vous aviez tous l'air d'avoir tellement envie d'apprendre ce qu'elles ont fait que j'ai décidée de vous faire plaisir.**_

_**Sooo je vous laisse lire ce chapitre, bonne lecture !**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Je n'arrivais pas à le croire, si hier soir en quittant le pays des kangourous j'avais su que je dormirais le soir d'après chez Jennifer j'aurais ris, ris sans pouvoir m'arrêter parce qu'il m'était impossible de croire qu'elle puisse m'aimer un seul instant, pour moi elle était toujours avec William Lamontagne…**_

_**Et pourtant c'était la vérité, j'étais là, avec elle dans la chambre d'à côté…**_

_**Je regardais l'heure sur mon téléphone posé à côté de moi et j'eu l'impression d'avoir déjà connue**_ _**cette scène, avec un peu de différence il faut quand même le dire, mais dans le même genre…**_

_**Voyant que je ne trouverais pas le sommeil se soir je me décidais à me lever, attrapant un gilet et enfilant mes chaussons je pris la direction du salon qui menait sur une petite terrasse, ouvrant la porte fenêtre avant de la refermer derrière moi, je laissais mon esprit vagabonder sur ce qu'il c'était passé aujourd'hui, sur le diner que nous avions partagé elle et moi, diner pendant lequel je lui avait raconté mes 5 années en Australie en omettant quelques missions difficiles, diner pendant lequel elle m'avait, elle aussi raconté ses 5 années ici…**_

_**Flash-Back :**_

- Alors raconte-moi tout, ou étais-tu ? Qu'as-tu fait ? Bref je veux tout savoir ! _**Exigea-t-elle me faisant sourire, je la retrouvais bien là…**_

- Et bien…

- Et ne m'épargne pas, ok ? Je veux tout savoir, vraiment tout, _**me lança-t-elle en voyant que j'hésitais à parler.**_

- J'étais en Australie, j'avais appelé mon ancien patron à Interpole et il m'a trouvé un job là-bas, au départ je ne sentais pas vraiment la différence entre être ici et là-bas, tu me manquais toujours autant et j'ai même pensé à mettre fin à mes jours…, _**avouais-je avant de porter ma main à ma bouche pour me ronger un ongle, j'avais pris cette mauvaise habitude il y a longtemps, j'avais réussie à m'en débarrasser il y a de cela une dizaine d'année mais elle ressortait à chaque fois que j'étais stressée ou**_ _**que je pensais à un mauvais souvenir…**_

_**M'empêchant de martyriser mes pauvres ongles Jennifer attrapa ma main me faisant relever la tête dans sa direction croisant ses yeux remplit de larme.**_

- Mais je ne l'ai pas fait rassure toi… Je me suis très vite rendu compte que c'était une mauvaise idée et puis j'ai eu une période ''Want Take Have'' comme la surnommé Dereck, en référence à Faith dans Buffy.

- ''Want, Take, Have'' ? _**Demanda J.J. en fronçant le nez ce qui le rendait tout bonnement adorable d'ailleurs, ne semblant pas comprendre.**_

- Tu n'as jamais vu Buffy contre les vampires toi pas vrai ?

- Jamais pourquoi ?

- C'est normal que tu ne comprennes pas la référence, je vais essayer de t'en faire un résumer, Buffy était la bonne tueuse, celle qui avait plein d'amis super gentils, tous près à l'aider dans sa mission et à côté de ça il y avait Faith la méchante tueuse, balader de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil qui aurait tout donner pour être accepter par Buffy, faisant même des choses totalement stupide, le ''Want Take Have'' en faisant partie, pour traduire, elle prenait une personne, s'en servait et l'envoyait bouler juste après, _**lui révélais-je en songeant à toutes les blondes aux yeux bleu qui était passer dans ma vie les deux première année que j'avais passé à Sidney.**_

- Oh…, _**souffla la jolie blonde**_, tout ça aurait pu être évité… Si je m'en étais rendu compte plus tôt…

- Je ne t'en veux pas Jen', _**lui répondis-je en serrant sa main**_, je ne t'en ai jamais voulu, alors ne t'en veux pas s'il te plait.

- Je vais essayer mais je ne peux rien te promettre… Et ensuite qu'as-tu fait _**? Me demanda-t-elle après quelques instants de silence.**_

- Après il y a eu la naissance d'Alex… On peut dire que ça m'a remis les pieds sur terre, surtout quand Dereck à tenue à ce que je sois la marraine de ce petit bout de choux… S'ils leur arrivaient quelque chose à Carly et à lui c'était à moi d'en prendre soin… Et puis quand j'ai vu une photo de lui j'ai totalement craqué, plus mignon tu meurs !

- Ca je suis absolument d'accord, je ne savais pas que c'était toi la marraine, Dereck a toujours dit que c'était sa meilleure amie.

- Je suis sa meilleure amie.

- Et après tu t'es assagis et tu as fait quoi ?

- J'ai essayé de me poser, je me suis en quelque sorte mise en couple… Elle s'appelait Lou, Mais ça n'a pas duré j'avais l'impression de te tromper… De me tromper… Donc j'ai rompus avec elle et puis je me suis concentré sur mon travail..., _**continuais-je en songent aux nombreuses missions qui avait parfois tourné plus tôt mal avant de finir par un simple**_, voilà tu sais tout. Et toi qu'as-tu fait pendant ses 5 ans.

- J'ai essayé de t'oublier après la lettre que tu m'avais laissée… Parce qu'il était impossible pour moi de croire que je puisse être amoureuse de toi… Je me suis concentrer sur ma relation avec Will mais tout me rappelais toi, de Grey's Anatomy au pain au chocolat qui manquait sur mon bureau chaque matin… J'ai fini par me rendre compte que quoi que je puisse faire tu étais toujours dans ma tête… Alors je l'ai plaqué et j'ai attendu en espérant que tu reviennes un jour…

_**Fin du Flash-Back.**_

_**Ce fut seulement quand deux bras vinrent encercler ma taille que je remarquais que je n'étais plus la seule à être encore debout me faisant sortir de mes souvenirs de ce diner…**_

- Tu sens bon, _**me souffla-t-elle à l'oreille me faisant frissonner**_, un mélange de mangue et d'autre fruit de la passion, je ne l'avais jamais remarqué avant mais c'est assez… Apaisant…

- Je te retourne le compliment, _**lui révélais-je.**_

- Ah oui ? Et je sens comment moi ?

- Le bonbon à la violette, c'était mon bonbon préféré quand j'étais petite et aussi la lavande, comme dans les plaines de la Provence dans le Sud de la France, j'y allais souvent quand j'étais plus jeune, ma mère à une maison là-bas.

- Tu penses que l'on pourra y aller un jour ? Toutes les deux ? _**Me demanda-t-elle sa voix trahissant son envie.**_

- Je pense que ça pourrait se faire.

- Ca serait bien.

- Ouai…, _**souris-je béatement en m'imaginant courir dans le champ de**_ _**lavande avec J.J.**_

- A quoi tu penses ? _**S'enquit-elle.**_

- A toi et moi courant dans les champs de lavande avec un joli coucher de soleil derrière nous.

- Ca me parait un bon plan.

- Je le pense aussi, _**soufflais-je.**_

_**Je ne réussis pas à retenir plus longtemps le bâillement qui se trouvait au bout de mes lèvres ce qui fit rire Jennifer.**_

- Je crois qu'il est l'heure d'aller se coucher Em'.

- Je veux rester encore un peu ici, _**lui répondis-je en fermant les yeux**_, avec toi…

- On serait l'été je ne t'aurais pas dit non, je t'aurais même proposé de dormir ici, mais là on va finir par tomber malade.

_**Soupirant tout en sachant très bien qu'elle avait raison je la laissais m'entrainer à l'intérieur.**_

- Tu dors avec moi ce soir ? _**Me demande-t-elle avec espoir tout en refermant la porte fenêtre derrière nous**_, en tout bien tout honneur bien sûr, _**rajouta-t-elle en me voyant hésiter**_, c'est juste que je dors mieux avec quelqu'un et puis te savoir dans la chambre d'à côté sans pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras c'est un véritable supplice, surtout que j'ai toujours peur que tu ne sois pas là quand je me réveillerais, alors que si tu dors avec moi je pourrais te serrer très fort dans mes bras et t'empêcher de partir.

- D'accord, _**soufflais-je après avoir réfléchis**_, j'aimerais juste qu'on y aille doucement, qu'on apprenne à se connaitre à nouveau.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je comprends, _**me sourit-elle doucement**_ _**m'attirant à sa suite jusqu'à sa chambre dans laquelle elle entra**_, je vais te faire la cours Emily Erin Prentiss, tu finiras bien par craquer.

- On verra ça, _**lui répondis-je joueuse tandis qu'elle me faisait tomber sur le lit à ses côtés.**_

- Je suis sûr de ce que je dis, _**me lança-t-elle en baillant avant de venir poser sa tête dans le creux de mon cou serrant ma taille,**_ bonne nuit Em' fait de beau rêve…

- Bonne nuit Jen', soit en assuré, mes rêves ne peuvent être que bon avec toi à mes côtés…

- J'en suis rassuré alors, _**me sourit-elle avant de fermer les yeux glissant dans le sommeil…**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Du Flash-Back ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire ! Je pense que j'attendrais samedi cette fois-ci pour vous publier le chapitre ou dimanche ça dépendra du nombre de reviews que j'aurais eu.**_

_**Et oui, je vais vous faire du chantage maintenant parce que j'ai l'impression que ça marche plutôt bien.**_

_**Sur ceux je vous laisse,**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster**_


	4. Petit déjeuner

_**Petit chapitre je veux bien l'avouer puisqu'il ne fait que deux pages, mais il est tellement mignon que je pense que vous ne m'en voudrez pas de trop pour ça.**_

_**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews qui me font toujours plaisir et puisque nous en sommes à 10 sur le chapitre 3 je vous publie le 4 qui j'espère vous plaira.**_

_**Sur ceux je vous laisse lire !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Ce matin-là je fus réveillée par une bonne odeur de pancakes venant de la pièce d'à côté, m'étirant tel un chat je laissais mes souvenirs de la veille revenir peu à peu, d'abord j'avais atterrie à Washington ou Dereck Morgan était venue me chercher, quelques heures plus tard j'apprenais que la femme de ma vie n'était plus avec Lamontagne et que Dereck m'avait donc mentis et j'avais ensuite passée l'après-midi avec elle, je m'étais sentis revivre et ça faisait un bien fou et pour finir j'avais dormis avec elle, en tout bien tout honneur bien sûr, tout ce que je souhaitais pour le moment c'était de pouvoir prendre mon temps, en tout cas tout ce que je savais c'est que ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas dormis aussi bien…**_

_**Me décidant à me lever je rejetais les couvertures posant mes pieds au sol avant de me lever pour rejoindre ma blonde qui était en train de s'activer en cuisine. **_

_**Restant dans l'encadrement de la porte je la regardais danser tout en passant d'une casserole à l'autre, un véritable petit ange, elle sembla finalement remarquer ma présence quand elle emmena l'une des casseroles jusqu'à la table du salon, la posant sur le dessous de plat elle s'approcha de moi avant de m'enlacer posant un baiser sur ma joue.**_

- Bien dormis ?

- Très bien, je crois que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormis.

- Alors compte sur moi pour être à tes côtés toutes les nuits ou tu voudras bien de moi.

- Fais attention, je pourrais te prendre au mot et t'emmener partout avec moi.

- Et moi je pourrais tout aussi bien te prendre au mot et te suivre partout où tu iras.

- Ca ne me parait pas trop mal, à vrai dire je crois que j'aimerais ça.

_**Jennifer sourit de son plus beau sourire avant de poser un baiser papillon au coin de mes lèvres m'enflammant littéralement tandis qu'elle se détachait de moi pour m'emmener jusqu'à la table qui était dressée.**_

- Assied toi, je m'occupe de tout_**, me dit-elle simplement avant de tirer ma chaise pour que je puisse m'asseoir.**_

- Je pourrais facilement m'habituer à ça, fais attention.

- En faites j'espère réellement que tu t'y habitueras comme ça tu ne pourras plus t'en passer et tu resteras avec moi.

- Tu es diabolique.

- Non pas diabolique, je suis juste une excellente stratège.

- Si tu le dis.

_**Revenant de la cuisine elle déposa dans mon assiette plusieurs pancakes.**_

- Du sirop d'érable ?

- Tu veux me faire grossir ? Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de prendre plus de kilo.

- Cesse de dire des bêtises, tu es magnifique.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois te croire, après tout tu pourrais juste me dire ça pour me faire plaisir.

_**Me faisant lever d'autorité elle me fit la suivre dans sa chambre s'arrêtant devant son miroir.**_

- Tu me fais confiance ?

- Pourquoi tu…

_**Elle lâcha ma main s'approchant du gilet que je n'avais pas enlevée hier qu'elle ouvrit avant de le laisser tomber**_ _**au sol.**_

- Regardes toi, vraiment, tu es parfaite, _**me souffla-t-elle à l'oreille tandis qu'elle faisait glisser ses mains sur ma taille me coupant littéralement le souffle**_, pas un gramme en trop, je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas qui a eu la stupidité de dire que la perfection n'existait pas, puisqu'elle se trouve devant moi.

- Embrasse-moi, _**exigeais-je avant de me retourner pour me placer face à elle.**_

- Tu es sûr ?

- Comme je n'ai jamais été sûr…

- Vos désirs son des ordres mademoiselle Prentiss…

_**M'attirant encore plus près d'elle que je ne l'étais déjà elle approcha ses**_ _**lèvres**_ d_**es miennes bien trop lentement à mon goûts, n'y tenant plus je passais un bras derrière sa nuque l'attirant à moi faisant se rencontrer nos lèvres, attisant le feu que je ressentais au plus profond de moi, malheureusement nous dûmes nous séparer par manque d'air.**_

- Je… Oh My God, _**souffla Jen'**_, je… Jamais je… J'aurais crue penser qu'un baiser puisse-t-être aussi intense…

_**Repoussant une mèche de cheveux de devant son visage je posais un baiser sur sa joue avant de lui répondre :**_

- Je ne pensais pas non plus que c'était possible… Si j'avais su… Je t'aurais embrassé i ans et je ne serais pas partie pendant tout ce temps.

- Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagis i ans, je pensais que William Lamontagne était l'homme de ma vie…

- Donc j'ai bien fait de ne rien te dire.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, j'ai juste dit que je n'aurais peut-être pas bien réagis sur le moment, mais j'aurais suivis le même cheminement que j'ai suivis, c'est-à-dire que j'aurais fini par me rendre compte que tu étais indispensable à mon bonheur.

- Je suis vraiment indispensable à ton bonheur ?

- Bien sûr, et je t'interdis de dire le contraire, _**me répondit-elle avant de poser un baiser sur ma joue,**_ bon on va le manger se petit déjeuner ?

- Allons-y, _**lui souris-je avant d'attraper sa main l'entrainant dans l'appartement pour prendre ce petit déjeuner fait de Pancakes et de sirop d'érable, tout ça avec bonne humeur…**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Et voilà pour ce chapitre tout mignon qui comme vous l'avez remarqué contient le premier baiser de notre couple fétiche.**_

_**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**_

_**Soooo 10 reviews sur ce chapitre et vous aurez le prochain donc vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster**_


	5. Retrouvailles avec l'équipe

_**Et voilà pour le chapitre 5, je vous remercie pour vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir et je m'excuse vraiment vraiment vraiment beaucoup, mais j'ai eu un mal de chien à capter internet depuis dimanche soir et je profite d'un petit captage pour vous le publier, alors il fait quatre pages, ce qui en fait l'un des plus long chapitre de cette partie.  
Sur ceux je pense que je vous ai assez fait attendre, alors je vous laisse lire.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**JJ/EP**_

- Que fait-on aujourd'hui ? _**Demanda ma blonde en sortant de la salle de bain, habillée d'une tunique bleu marine et d'un legging noir, ses cheveux coiffés en un chignon d'où sortait quelques mèches ''rebelles'' et maquillée sans trop l'être.**_

- J'aimerais aller au B.A.U. pour voir les autres, on pourrait peut-être déjeuner tous ensemble, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Tu es consciente qu'il y aura surement Dereck ?

- Oui, je le sais, mais je ne vais pas me priver de revoir ceux que j'ai considérée comme ma famille parce que mon crétin de meilleur ami n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de ma cacher que la femme de ma vie était libre et m'attendait.

- La femme de ta vie ?

_**Oups… Je venais réellement de dire ça… Gênée je baissais les yeux n'osant rencontrer ces yeux qui me dirait surement qu'elle ne pensait pas la même chose que moi… Et dire que j'avais dit vouloir aller doucement je faisais tout le contraire…**_

- Em'…

- …

- Emily regarde-moi s'il te plait.

- …

_**Je l'entendis approcher tandis qu'elle se mettait à genoux devant moi me relevant la tête.**_

- Tu n'as pas avoir honte Em', je pense que tu es la femme de ma vie aussi.

- Vraiment ?

- Bien sûr que oui Em'…

_**Je lui souris timidement tandis qu'elle posait un baiser sur mes lèvres.**_

- Et je compte bien te le prouver chaque jour, allez debout, on a une équipe de choc à aller retrouver. Il va falloir que je te protège de la furie Garcia, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle te fasse du mal.

- Alors j'ai une super héroïne pour s'occuper de moi ? Ca me plait pas mal cette histoire.

- A oui ?

- Ouai…, _**lui répondis-je souriante, m'approchant d'elle avant de l'embrasser y transmettant tout mon amour**_, et si on y allait ? _**Lui demandais-je avant de me séparer d'elle.**_

- Allons-y..., _**me souffla-t-elle avant d'attraper ma main pour sortir de l'appartement direction sa voiture…**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Cela faisait cinq ans que je**_ _**n'avais pas mis les pieds ici et rien ne semblait avoir changée, attrapant la main que me tendait Jennifer je la suivis jusqu'à l'accueil ou je dû me laisser épingler sur ma veste une carte ''visiteur'' avant de reprendre notre route direction les bureaux, nous arrêtant devant les portes je sentis la main libre de J.J. me remettre une mèche en place tandis qu'elle me demandait inquiète :**_

- Tu es sur de vouloir y aller ? Je veux dire si tu n'en a pas envie ce n'est pas grave.

- Je suis resté bien trop longtemps sans leur laisser de nouvelle, il est temps que je les affronte, _**lui répondis-je bravement avant de pousser les portes des bureaux avec ma main libre, l'autre tenant toujours la main de Jennifer.**_

_**Mon entré provoque le silence complet dans tout le bureau avant que Jen' ne décide de venir à ma rescousse :**_

- Il n'y a rien à voir, retourner tous à votre travail !

_**Ce qui eut le mérite de les faire tous rebaisser leurs yeux sur leurs dossiers. **_

_**Enfin… Tous sauf Penelope, Reid, un type que je ne connaissais pas et Dereck tandis qu'Hotch sortait de son bureau voulant surement savoir pourquoi son employée avait criée ainsi.**_

- Oh My God ! Emily c'est bien toi ? _**Me demanda Penelope une fois que je me fus approchée sans lâcher une seule seconde la main de Jennifer.**_

_**J'acquiesçais doucement avant de recevoir une Penelope Garcia en larme dans mes bras.**_

- C'est bien toi… C'est dingue… Personne ne pensait te revoir un jour… J'avais des nouvelles de temps en temps bien sûr… J'avais assez de moyen de pression sur Dereck pour pouvoir savoir si tu étais toujours en vie et tout… Mais Oh My God… C'est bien toi !

- Je suis désolée Penelope, mais je ne pouvais vraiment pas rester ici, comme je te l'ai expliqué dans ta lettre…

- Je sais tout cela chérie, mais maintenant tu ne pars plus hein ? Je veux dire Jennifer est libre, tu es libre aussi je pense, donc tu vas rester ici ?

- Pour l'instant rien n'est encore décidé, mais il est possible que je reste un moment sur Quantico.

- Un moment ? _**S'exclama ma blonde**_, toute ta vie oui ! Parce que crois-moi il est tout bonnement hors de question que je te laisse repartir chasser les Kangourou en Australie !

- Je ne chassais pas vraiment les kangourous mais peu importe… Si c'est ce que tu veux, alors je resterais ici.

_**Jen' soupira avant de s'approcher de mon oreille :**_

- Je n'ai peut pas été assez clair il y a moins d'une heure, tu es la femme de ma vie, pas d'une journée, de toute ma vie, alors je compte bien te garder avec moi jusqu'à ma mort.

- Et moi je resterais tant que tu voudras de moi, _**lui répondis-je de la même façon.**_

- Alors tout est réglé, _**sourit Penelope qui se trouvant toujours dans mes bras avait tout entendu**_, tu restes avec nous, si tu veux je pourrais craquer quelque truc pour te réintégrer dans l'équipe.

- Je préfèrerais faire ça d'une manière plus légale si tu le permets Penelope.

- D'accord, _**sourit cette dernière**_, mais si tu as besoin demande je me ferais un plaisir de m'en occuper.

- Je n'en doute pas, _**lui répondis-je avant qu'elle ne se recule pour me laisser m'approcher de Reid qui semblait hésiter entre fuir en courant pour me montrer qu'il m'en voulait et me serrer dans ses bras pour me montrer qu'il était content de mon retour,**_ Hey, _**lui soufflais-je.**_

- Salut, _**me répondit-il avec un sourire timide.**_

- Je sais que quoi que je pourrais dire, rien ne viendra remplacer mes 5 années de silence, mais je suis désolée, je te promets que tu sauras toujours ou je me trouve à partir de maintenant, ok ?

- Ok_**, acquiesça-t-il tandis que je lâchais la main de Jennifer pour m'approcher de lui avant de le serrer dans mes bras.**_

- Tu m'as manqué Spenc'.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi Emily, _**me répondit-il me serrant toujours dans ses bras.**_

- De retour parmi nous Prentiss ? _**Me demanda alors Hotch' me**_ _**faisant me séparer de Spencer.**_

- Si vous voulez toujours de moi Monsieur.

- Je pense que cela pourrait se faire, mais il va falloir taire votre relation avec J.J., donc vous tous ici pas un mot en dehors de l'équipe.

- On ne dira rien Hotch', _**lui répondit Penelope**_, parce que notre famille ne peut être complète sans elle.

_**Réplique qui je dois bien l'avouer me tira une larme ce que Jennifer remarqua bien vite puisqu'elle s'empressa d'essuyer la goutte d'eau qui perlait au coin de mon œil gauche non sans lancer un :**_

- Arrête Pen' tu vas nous la faire ressembler à une fontaine.

_**Ce qui fit bien rire tout le monde, y compris l'agent que je ne connaissais pas, voyant que je le regardais il s'approcha de moi avant de me tendre une main :**_

- Agent David Rossi.

- Emily Prentiss, _**lui répondis-je en lui serrant la main**_, ravis de vous rencontrer Agent Rossi.

- De même Agent Prentiss, il faut dire que j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, j'avais hâte de pouvoir vérifier tout ce qu'ils m'ont dit.

- Qu'est-ce-que vous avez encore dit ? _**Demandais-je en me tournant vers le reste de l'équipe.**_

_**Ce fut Penelope**_ _**qui répondit à ma question :**_

- Rien du tout Emily, mise à part que tu manquais et que tu es un excellent agent.

- Ouai… On va dire que je te crois…

- Mais tu peux me croire.

_**Décidant de laisser passer pour cette fois je me tournais à nouveau en direction d'Hotch'.**_

- Que va-t-il falloir que je fasse pour être réintégrée ?

- Pour commencer aller voir Strauss.

- Et bien allons-y tout de suite.

- Elle n'est pas là, elle a pris une semaine de congé pour les fêtes.

- Et personne ne la remplace ?

- En faites si, mais crois-moi ce mec est un vrai con, désolé du mot, mais c'est le seul qui me vient à l'esprit pour le nommer, _**me répondit Hotch'.**_

- Donc j'attendrais le retour de Strauss… Vous êtes sur une enquête ?

- Pas vraiment, aujourd'hui c'était paperasse, d'ailleurs J.J. tu as de la chance que Monteith n'est pas vue que tu n'étais pas là, sinon tu en aurais pris pour ton grade.

- Attend comment tu as dit ?

- Calvin Monteith, pourquoi tu le connais Prentiss ?

- Un peu que je le connais, c'est un vieille ami de la famille, je suis sûr que ça sera encore plus simple de le convaincre lui que Strauss. Je reviens dans 5 minutes.

- Je peux t'accompagner ? _**Tenta Jennifer avec hésitation, se mordant la lèvre du haut.**_

- Bien sûr et peut être que comme ça il arrêtera d'embêter l'équipe.

- Tu as beaucoup trop d'espoir Prentiss.

- Vous ne connaissez pas mon pouvoir de persuasion Hotch', surtout quand il s'agit d'ami de ma mère, _**souris-je doucement avant de tendre ma main en direction de Jen' qui l'attrapa pour me suivre direction le bureau du diable accompagné du plus belle ange qui puisse exister…**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, prochain chapitre ce week-end je pense, à part si j'arrive à capter internet vendredi et que je vois beaucoup de review sur ce chapitre.**_

_**Sur ceux je vous laisse, **_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster**_


	6. Retour au poste

_**Et voilà le nouveau chapitre, je suis affreusement désolée de ne pas l'avoir publié avant, mais je n'avais vraiment pas d'internet.**_

_**C'était la grosse m*****, donc je profite d'avoir ma clé usb avec moi en cours pour vous publier ce chapitre.**_

_**Je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

_**JJ/EP**_

- Entrez !

_**Ce que je m'empressais d'ailleurs de faire lâchant la main de Jen', il ne valait mieux pas que qui qu'on que connaissant de près ou de loin ma mère sois au courant de ma relation avec elle et encore moins quelqu'un du F.B.I.**_

_**Non pas que j'en ai honte, loin de là, ses 5 années loin de tout m'avait permis de faire le point et je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais avoir honte de qui j'étais et de qui je suis toujours.**_

_**J'avais surtout peur de ce que ma mère pouvait inventer pour faire du mal à Jennifer et puis comme l'avait dit Hotch', ce n'était pas dans notre intérêt que cela se sache au boulot en dehors de l'équipe.**_

- Emily Prentiss, _**me sourit l'homme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 50 ans**_, tu es de retour au pays ? Ta mère ne m'en a pas parlé.

- Bonjour Calvin, oui je suis belle et bien de retour, en ce qui concerne mère je souhaitais lui en faire la surprise, _**lui expliquais-je avant de lui serrer la main qu'il me tendait.**_

- Je suis sûr qu'elle sera heureuse de te voir.

- Je n'en doute pas, _**lui répondis-je sur un ton neutre, bien que je sache qu'elle n'en avait strictement rien à faire que je sois ici ou à l'autre bout du monde on ne se voyait pas de toute façon…**_

- Alors je suppose que tu n'es pas venue dans mon bureau accompagné de l'Agent Jareau pour discuter de tout et de rien, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

- Je souhaiterais réintégrer l'équipe de l'Agent Hotchner, j'ai été loin pensant y trouver mieux, mais en réalité ce n'est qu'ici que je me sens bien.

- Je vais transmettre la demande, mais ça ne devrait pas poser de problème, tu as mon appuie, si bien sûr l'Agent Hotchner veux bien de ton retour.

- Nous avons discuté avec lui Monsieur_**, répondit à ma place Jennifer**_, il n'y voit aucun inconvénient et semble même plutôt content de la décision de l'Agent Prentiss Monsieur.

- Très bien, alors si tout est réglé, je m'occupe de tout.

- Merci.

- Pas de quoi Emily.

- Oh et puis je vous demander une petite faveur Calvin ?

- Bien sûr Emily, demandez moi ce que vous voulez, ce sera mon cadeau pour votre retour ici.

- Pourriez-vous donner leur journée à toute l'équipe de l'Agent Hotchner, ça me ferait plaisir de pouvoir prendre de leur nouvelle et ce n'est pas au bureau que se sera possible, en plus je suis persuadée que les papiers qu'ils doivent tous remplir pourraient attendre demain.

- C'est entendu, allez leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle, peut être que votre équipe Agent Jareau arrêtera de me prendre pour un monstre.

_**Jennifer ne sembla plus trouver quoi dire ce qui amusa grandement Monteith qui continua sa phrase ainsi :**_

- Oui, je sais tout agent Jareau, je sais tout, allez filer avant que je ne change d'avis.

_**Prenant ma blonde par l'épaule nous sortîmes du bureau avant qu'elle ne se tourne boudeuse dans ma direction.**_

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas défendu ?

- Pour qu'il change d'avis et te fasse travailler toute l'après-midi sans que l'on puisse se voir, j'ai préféré me taire.

- Pour moi hein ?

- Toujours pour toi, _**soufflais-je pour qu'elle seule puisse l'entendre.**_

_**Ce qui sembla lui aller, m'attrapant la main elle me traina à sa suite, lançant un rapide ''on a notre après-midi'' à tout le monde ce qui sembla les ravir avant de m'entrainer dans les toilettes de l'étage, n'oubliant pas de fermer la porte dernière nous avant de m'embrasser.**_

- Pour te rappeler de quel côté tu dois te trouver… Et puis aussi parce que ton décolleté me rend dingue… Je suis sûr que tu l'as fait exprès, _**souffla-t-elle contre mes lèvres.**_

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, _**lui répondis-je avant de capturer ses lèvres dans un nouveau baiser, me rendant encore plus dingue d'elle.**_

- Oh je suis persuadée que tu sais exactement de quoi je parle, _**rétorqua-t-elle tandis que l'on toquait à la porte.**_

- Vous avez fini les filles, ont vous attend et on à la dalle nous ! _**S'exclama Penelope de l'autre côté de la porte.**_

- On arrive, laisse nous deux secondes, _**répondit J.J. tandis que je me séparais à regret d'elle.**_

- Ok, on vous attend aux voitures, essayer d'arriver avant l'année prochaine, _**lança Garcia avant de s'éloigner comme le bruit de ses talons le prouvait.**_

- On devrait y aller, _**dis-je après une ou deux minutes de silence.**_

- On devrait ouai, _**me sourit Jennifer avant de s'approcher de moi.**_

- Je suis sérieuse Jen', ou sinon Garcia va revenir nous chercher.

- Je sais, _**soupira-t-elle**_, ce n'est pas de ma faute si ton maudit décolleté plongeant m'attire autant.

- Alors arrête de le regarder, ou je serais obligé de faire un détour par ton appart' pour pouvoir me changer.

- En faites il est très bien se décolleté et je sais me tenir pas besoin d'aller te changer.

- Ouai…, _**lui répondis-je pas vraiment convaincue.**_

- Si je te le dis, maintenant allons-y ou Garcia va venir nous chercher.

- Tu sais que c'est exactement ce que je t'ai dit il n'y a même pas une minute.

- Tu es sur de toi ? _**Me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire empreint d'innocence sur le visage mais qui ne trompait personne, surtout pas moi.**_

- Sur et certaine, _**lui répondis-je**_, et je sais que tu le sais, sinon tu ne me regarderais pas comme ça.

_**J'eu le droit à l'un de ses fameux tirage de langue qui m'avait tant manquée pendant ses cinq ans avant qu'elle n'ouvre la porte pour sortir, mais je ne la laissais pas faire m'empressant de refermer la porte.**_

- Tu sais que tu n'as plus dix ans j'espère ? _**Lui demandais-je avec un léger sourire en coin.**_

- Ah bon ? Je croyais que c'était pourtant le cas, _**me répondit-elle avec un léger clin d'œil.**_

- Donc… Si tu as dix ans, ça voudrait dire que je fais du détournement de mineur, je risque de prendre combien d'après toi ?

- Perpétuité, _**m'avoua-t-elle.**_

- Perpétuité ?

- Ouai… Avec moi comme gardienne de prison, alors que plaidez-vous Agent Prentiss ?

- Coupable votre honneur, je plaiderais toujours coupable si ça me permets de passer l'éternité avec vous à mes côtés, _**lui souris-je avant de l'embrasser à nouveau…**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Et voilà pour ce chapitre, je suis en vacance à partir de demain donc je ne devrais plus avoir de problème pour vous publier à partir de chez moi.**_

_**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !  
A bientôt,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster.**_


	7. Retrouvaille

_**Et voilà pour ce chapitre, qui fait quand même 5 pages word, je crois qu'il doit être le plus long que j'ai écrit pour cette partie.**_

_**Et en plus puisque je suis en vacance, vous avez même le droit à un texte de présentation du chapitre long comme mon bras.  
Non je déconne, je vais seulement vous donner les idées directive du chapitre, enfin pas toute, juste ce qu'il faut pour vous donner envie de le lire, donc dans ce chapitre un peu de guimauve, une réconciliation et deux petites garçons trop mignon, Mini Hotch et Mini Morgan.**_

_**Brefouille je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews et vous laisse lire ce chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**JJ/EP**_

- Et bien vous voilà, _**s'exclama Garcia en nous voyant arriver main dans la main.**_

- Désolée, on devait parler, _**lui répondis-je le plus naturellement possible.**_

- Parler hein ? _**Sourit Penelope en nous regardant un sourire en coin sur visage avant de faire un léger clin d'œil dans notre direction faisant rougir J.J. qui prit peu à peu une teinte rouge pivoine ce qui agrandit le sourire de Garcia.**_

- On a rien fait de répréhensible si c'est ça que tu veux savoir, _**rétorquais-je pour faire cesser l'agrandissement de son sourire.**_

- Mais je ne veux rien savoir moi, _**se défendit elle avant de se boucher les oreilles sans se départir de son sourire.**_

- Ouai… Tu n'as à peine pas se petit air de fouine qui veux tout savoir…

- Absolument pas, _**rétorqua-t-elle en croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine.**_

- Ouai… Ne t'étonne pas si j'ai beaucoup de mal à y croire.

- Fais ce que tu veux.

- Mais c'est bien ce que je compte faire.

- Bien.

- Bien, _**lui répondis-je avant d'éclater de rire suivit de près par Penelope tandis que le reste du groupe semblait avoir du mal à comprendre pourquoi on riait.**_

- Vous avez fumez quoi vous deux ?

- Absolument rien ma puce, _**lui dis-je une fois que j'eu réussis à arrêter de rire**_, sinon tu le saurais tu ne m'as pas vraiment quitté depuis hier après-midi.

- Ouai… Alors c'est plus grave que ça, c'est un problème au cerveau.

- Absolument pas, _**répondit Garcia**_, ça fait juste du bien de se retrouver.

_**Ce qui sembla convenir à tout le monde puisque la discussion s'orienta sur autre chose à savoir ce que nous allions manger et où, le lieu choisit fut le parc dans lequel ou aimions déjà bien nous retrouver de temps en temps avant que je ne parte et même si il risquait d'y faire froid personne n'avait envie d'aller ailleurs, il fut convenue qu'Hotch' aille chercher Jack chez lui pour qu'il vienne manger avec nous pendant que Dereck à qui je n'avais toujours pas parlé et c'était temps mieux, je n'avais toujours pas digérée qu'il me mente sur J.J. et Lamontagne, irait chercher mon filleul et sa femme qui ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui.**_

_**Pendant ce temps Rossi et Reid s'occupait d'aller acheter des Pizza et Penelope les boissons, j'avais voulu faire quelque chose, mais l'on me m'avait interdit, c'était la fête pour mon retour comme l'avait dit Garcia…**_

_**Une fois que tout ceci fut dit nous partîmes chacun en direction de notre voiture respective, enfin moi c'était plutôt celle de Jennifer…**_

_**Une fois dans la voiture de ma blonde, elle se tourna dans ma direction avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure, voyant qu'elle semblait vouloir me dire quelque chose sans oser, j'approchais ma main de sa joue que j'effleurais avant de lui souffler un :**_

- Tu veux me parler de quelque chose ?

- Ouai… Mais avant jure-moi de ne pas le prendre mal…

- Oh My God ! Tu t'es rendu compte que tu ne m'aimais pas et tu…

- Non ! _**S'exclama-t-elle en posant une main sur ma bouche pour me faire taire**_, ce n'est pas ça du tout, c'est juste que tu pourrais éviter de raconter notre vie aux autres…

- Oh… Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas, je comprends que tu es encore un peu de mal avec ça…

- Non, ce n'est pas du tout ça, c'est juste que j'ai toujours été assez discrète comme tu le sais, Je n'ai jamais vraiment étalé ma vie amoureuse devant les autres… J'aimerais juste que tout le monde ne soit pas au courant de ce qu'il se passe quand nous sommes seules…

- Et c'est ça que tu avais peur de me dire Jen', Honey, je peux comprendre totalement ça, je ne blaguerais plus sur ça avec Penelope si tu le veux.

- Ca serait bien, merci…

- Alors tout est réglé.

- Ouai… Tout est réglé, _**me sourit-elle avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes.**_

- On devrait y aller maintenant, ou alors ils vont tous arriver avant nous et Garcia va encore nous balancer deux ou trois commentaires de son invention.

- Ouai, t'as pas tort, _**souffla-t-elle à regret attachant sa ceinture avant de démarrer la voiture, quittant le parking pour de bon cette fois-ci…**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**L'arrivée au parc se passa sans nouveau questionnement de la part de Garcia puisque cette fois-ci nous étions les premières arrivées.**_

- On va trouver un bon endroit avant qu'il n'arrive ? Comme ça on aura plus qu'à manger une fois qu'ils seront tous là, _**me proposa ma blonde.**_

- Ok, _**lui répondis-je avant de sortir de la voiture suivit par Jennifer qui fit un détour par son coffre pour en sortir deux couvertures avant de me rejoindre devant la voiture.**_

_**Entremêlant nos doigts ensemble nous marchâmes un peu sur le chemin en caillou sur lequel nous nous trouvions avant de trouver un endroit d'où l'on pouvait voir les derniers éclats de soleil qui ne chauffait pas grand-chose, mais qui irait pour aujourd'hui.**_

_**Après avoir installés les couvertures sans trop de mal puisque le vent n'avait pas décidé à pointer le bout de son nez nous nous installâmes sur l'une des couvertures nous y couchant de tout notre long, tandis que Jennifer venait mettre sa tête dans mon cou.**_

- J'aime être avec toi, _**m'avoua-t-elle en posant sa tête sur mon épaule.**_

- Et moi donc, _**souris-je en inspirant une gorgée de son parfum qui se trouvait même dans ses cheveux, à croire qu'elle se lavait avec son parfum**_…

- Je n'ai pas envie que les autres arrivent, _**me dit-elle simplement avant d'enfuir un peu plus sa tête dans mon cou.**_

- Si je pouvais mettre ce moment sur pause je le ferais ma puce crois-moi.

- Ouai…

_**Malheureusement le moment de l'arrivée du reste du groupe se fit plus vite que nous ne le pensions, c'est quand je sentis un deuxième poids se rajouter sur moi et un ''Mily'' plein d'entrain retentirent que je compris que c'était mon filleul préféré.**_

- Coucou toi, tu as été sage depuis hier.

- Très ! Mais j'étais triste que tu partes… Pourquoi t'es partie ? T'avais l'air en colère…

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

- Ouiiii !

- Très bien, approche ton oreille de ma bouche.

_**Il se dépêcha de s'approcher avant que je ne lui dise :**_

- Tu vois la jolie fille dans mes bras ?

- Ben oui, c'est J.J.

- Et bien c'est mon amoureuse et ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vue, alors j'ai décidé de passer un peu de temps avec elle.

- Moi aussi ça faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas vue !

- Je sais mon cœur, mais elle ça faisait encore plus longtemps, tiens regarde, tu as quel âge ?

- 3 ans !

- Et bien dis-toi que ça fait 5 ans que je ne l'avais pas vue.

_**Il sembla calculer sur ses doigts avant de me montrer sa main complète ouverte.**_

- Ca fait beaucoup ça !

- Ouai.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas revue avant si c'était ton amoureuse ?

- Parce qu'elle ne l'était pas encore à ce moment-là.

- C'est compliqué, _**souffla Alex**_, mais je crois que j'ai compris.

- Je savais que tu comprendrais, tu es un petit garçon très intelligent.

- Et ! Mais je ne suis pas petit, je suis un grand, j'ai 3 ans ! Pas 2 ans !

- Pardon bonhomme, c'est vrai que tu es un grand.

_**Mes excuses semblèrent suffire puisqu'il ne dit rien de plus, il se releva avant de se diriger vers son père et sa mère :**_

- Papa, maman, je peux aller jouer aux jeux là-bas ?

- Bien sûr Alex, mais tu fais attention.

- Promis, _**s'écria-t-il avant de courir aux jeux.**_

_**Me décidant à me relever, j'entrainais dans le mouvement une J.J. bougon avec moi.**_

- Arrête de râler Honey, sinon je t'envoie à la sieste, _**la menaçais-je doucement.**_

- Je ne suis pas fatiguée !

_**Je ris doucement avant de me tourner en direction de Dereck et Carly :**_

- Salut Carly, désolée d'être partie hier…

- Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas à toi de faire des excuses, n'est-ce-pas Dereck ?

- Humpf…

- Ou plutôt devrais-je dire l'homme des cavernes qui me sert de mari, alors on attend…

- Je suis désolé…

- Désolé de quoi mon chéri ?

- Désolé, d'être un imbécile, de t'avoir raconté des conneries sur J.J. et Lamontagne… Même si au départ ça partait d'une bonne intention, j'ai compris que j'avais été stupide…

- On va dire que je te pardonne, mais tu es en probatoire Little Girl.

- Merci.

_**C'est le moment que choisis Hotchner pour arriver à ses côtés un jeune garçon d'environ 10 ans, un mimi-Hotch'.**_

- Jack je ne sais pas si tu te souviens d'Emily Prentiss, elle travaillait avec moi avant et c'est à nouveau le cas.

- Si je me souviens, bonjour Agent Prentiss.

- Salut Jack, mais tu peux m'appeler Emily et surtout tutoie moi, je ne suis pas encore assez vieille pour que l'on me vouvoie.

- Ok, _**sourit le jeune garçon.**_

- Jack ! _**S'exclama une petite voix qui appartenait à Alex qui courut pour se jeter dans les bras du fils d'Aaron.**_

- Salut moustique.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Tu verras quand j'aurais des muscles comme mon papa tu riras moins !

- Ou j'ai peur !

- Ouai t'as intérêt ! Tu viens jouer avec moi ?

_**Jack se tourna en direction de son père attendant qu'il ne lui donne son accord.**_

- Tu peux y aller, mais je ne veux pas de protestation quand Spencer et Dave arriveront avec les pizzas.

- D'accord papa, _**sourit le petit brun avant de courir avec Alexandre jusqu'aux jeux se trouvant un peu plus loin.**_

_**Tout le monde s'installa sur les couvertures tandis que je glissais à Hotch' un :**_

- Jack a l'air d'être un gentil garçon, je pense qu'il pourrait faire un jour un bon agent du F.B.I.

- Faites que non, _**me sourit Hotch'**_, même si j'ai bien peur que c'est ce qu'il veut faire plus tard, ça fait 3 ans qu'il se déguise en Agent du F.B.I. pour Halloween.

- Il doit être tellement adorable comme ça.

- Je dois bien avouer que oui, je dois avoir une photo quelque part, _**lança Hotch' en sortant son téléphone pour fouiller dans ses nombreux dossier avant de me le tendre pour me montrer la photo qui s'y trouvai**_t, c'était la première fois qu'il s'habillait ainsi, _**m'indiqua-t-il.**_

- Vous avez dû être fière.

- Je l'étais et je le suis toujours, j'ai eu peur qu'avec la mort de sa mère il ne se décide à prendre de mauvaise habitude, mais non, il est resté adorable et il est vraiment bon à l'école, il est le meilleur de sa classe.

- Un genre de Reid miniature ?

- Il n'a surement pas son Q.I., tiens quand on parle du loup.

_**En effet un peu plus loin près de l'entrée du parc se trouvait Reid accompagné de Penelope et l'Agent Rossi qui ne tardèrent pas à nous trouver, à vrai dire nous devions être les seules personnes assez cinglée pour manger dehors dans un parc en plein mois de décembre.**_

- Et voilà les pizzas ! _**Lança Reid en posant 5-6 boites devant nous tandis que l'Agent Rossi en déposant tout autant à ses côtés.**_

- Tonton Reid ! _**S'exclama Alex' en courant pour sauter dans les bras du génie, Reid étant son parrain.**_

- Salut champion, tout va bien ?

- Oui ! Tu as vu Tati 'Mily est de retour !

- Oui j'ai vu champion.

- Tu es content ?

- Très, je suis très content du retour d'Emily, j'espère juste qu'elle ne repartira pas d'aussi tôt.

_**Je fus touché par le ton triste qu'il avait utilisé, je l'avais déjà tellement blessé à l'époque avec mes phrases pleines de sarcasmes que j'envoyais à tout va…**_

_**Jennifer**_ _**sembla remarquer mon changement d'humeur puisqu'elle m'attrapa la main la serrant avant de me chuchoter à l'oreille :**_

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi.

- Je vois très bien que ça ne va pas, donc si jamais tu veux en parler, je suis là ok ?

- Ok, _**lui répondis-je avant de lui poser un baiser sur la joue**_, merci d'être là pour moi.

- Toujours,_** me sourit-elle avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes m'étonnant totalement car il y a encore une demi-heure elle voulait garder nos marques de tendresses pour nous seules.**_

- Beurk ! _**S'exclama Alex'**_, pourquoi faut-il toujours que les grandes personnes se face des bisous ?

- Parce que les grandes personnes s'aime voilà pourquoi mon grand, tu verras quand tu auras une petite copine.

- Ah ça non alors ! J'embrasserais personne moi ! _**Rétorqua-t-il en faisant une grimace qui nous fit tous bien rire.**_

- On verra ça…, _**lui répondit Dereck en ébouriffant ses cheveux.**_

- Bon et si nous mangions avant que ce ne soit froid ? _**Proposa Carly, proposition que tout le monde acclama en se jetant sur les pizzas…**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Et voilà le travail, alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire par reviews.  
Dans le prochain chapitre qui s'intitule mange avec que ce ne soit froid, vous aurez le droit à du Jemily, du Jemily et encore du Jemily, parce qu'il n'y aura qu'elles deux et aussi un peu Grey's Anatomy.**_

_**Brefouille, sur ceux, je vous laisse,**_

_**Bisous,  
Mel DiCaire Brewster**_


	8. Mange avant que ce ne soit froid

_**Et voilà le nouveau chapitre que l'on peut qualifier de complètement centrée sur le Jemily avec une touche de Grey's Anatomy, vous comprendrez vite pourquoi.**_

_**Je voulais vous remercier aussi pour vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir, j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre va vous plaire.**_

_**Je voulais aussi vous conseiller une fiction que je viens de découvrir, elle s'appelle ''Inattendu'' et est complètement géniale.  
Donc vous savez ce que vous devez aller lire après avoir lue mon chapitre/**_

_**Sur ceux, je me tais et vous laisse lire.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Le repas et le reste de l'après-midi c'était plutôt bien passé et c'est donc relativement fatiguée que nous regagnâmes l'appartement de Jennifer afin de nous blottir sur son canapé devant le première épisode de Grey's Anatomy, puisqu'elle avait décidée de parfaire ma culture des séries et puis… En plus de ça cette série était la nôtre, celle qu'elle m'avait jurée que l'on regarderait ensemble quand nous étions en Louisiane, ce que nous n'avions pas fait puisque je repoussais chacune de ses demandes, ne voulant pas tenter le diable…**_

_**Mais maintenant tout est totalement différent, je peux l'embrasser quand je le veux et il n'y a plus de Lamontagne pour nous en empêcher…**_

_**Néanmoins je ne comprenais toujours pas son intérêt pour cette série ou des médecins passait plus de temps à s'occuper de leur affaire de cœur que de leur patient, j'espérais sincèrement que ce n'était pas comme ça en vrai parce que sinon cela foutait vraiment les jetons…**_

- Ca ne te passionne pas hein ?

- C'est le première épisode c'est normal Honey, laisse passer quelques épisodes et après je pourrais te donner mon avis, _**lui répondis-je en embrassant son front, ok je lui mentais un peu, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle bouge pour éteindre la TV ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, j'étais beaucoup trop bien dans ses bras…**_

_**Mais malheureusement toute les bonnes choses ont une fin puisque quelques temps après, un épisode et demi pour être précise le ventre de Jennifer se mit**_ _**à grogner ce qui la fit râler parce que cite **_'_'Je n'ai pas envie de bouger alors ce fuc**** ventre attendra''_ _**mais il ne semblait pas vouloir attendre…**_

_**Je pris donc mon courage à deux mains pour me lever du canapé non sans avoir déposé un baiser sur son front :**_

- Je m'occupe de tout.

- Mais tu vas louper l'épisode de Grey's Anatomy, en plus dans celui Meredith fait…

- Honey, je le regarderais à un autre moment ce n'est pas grave, là ce qui compte c'est de satisfaire ton estomac, _**lui répondis-je avant de poser un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.**_

- Ok… Mais je suis sûr que si tu dis ça c'est parce que tu n'aimes pas cette série.

- Pas du tout, _**lui dis-je en essayant de garder mon visage impassible pour ne pas qu'elle**_ _**voit qu'en faites cette série me donnait juste envie d'aller**_ _**secouer l'héroïne principale qui n'arrêtait pas de fuir alors que c'était logique que l'homme de sa vie soit se Dereck Sheperd.**_

- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas, mais c'est gentil d'essayer de me faire croire le contraire pour me faire plaisir.

- Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas la série, je n'ai absolument rien contre elle, c'est juste cette Meredith que j'ai envie de frapper, sérieusement elle à l'homme parfait qui lui court après et madame elle préfère fuir en courant par peur du grand amour…

- C'est hallucinant à quel point tu l'as bien cerné alors que c'est seulement le troisième épisode.

- Je suis profileuse très chère, c'est mon métier.

- Je vois ça.

- Bon, le dîner ne va pas se préparer tout seul, il faut bien que j'aille m'en occuper.

- Je te laisse filer alors…

_**Elle se redressa afin de poser un baiser sur mes lèvres avant de se laisser à nouveau tomber sur le canapé.**_

_**Une fois que j'eu rejoins la cuisine je partis à la recherche d'une casserole dans l'un des nombreux placards de Jennifer ce que je fini par trouver après 5 minutes de recherches, elle avait définitivement beaucoup trop de placard et de chose à l'intérieur.**_

_**Après cela je me dirigeais vers le frigo que j'ouvris pour regarder ce qui s'y trouvait, voyant qu'il ne s'y trouvait pas grand-chose, seulement des œufs, du bacon et de la crème je décidais de me servir de mon imagination, tout en pensant qu'il faudrait vraiment aller faire des courses pour remplir se frigo, c'est ainsi que j'attrapais le bacon et les œufs**_, _**j'allais faire des œufs brouiller avec du bacon et peut être avec du pain grillé s'il y en avait, ce don je doutais grandement…**_

_**Mais finalement je réussis à dénicher**_ _**une baguette dans le congélateur que je fis décongeler au**_ _**micro-onde pendant que je faisais cuir les œufs et le bacon.**_

- Ca sent bon qu'est-ce-que c'est ? _**Entendis-je ma blonde dire du salon.**_

- Tu verras…

- Dit moi s'il te plait !

- Non, non, non, tu verras, tu sauras simplement que j'aurais pu faire bien mieux si tu avais eu quelque chose dans ton frigo.

- Je ne suis pas une bonne cuisinière, la seule chose que je réussis toujours c'est les desserts.

- On va faire un marché, _**lui dis-je en passant ma tête par l'ouverture de la porte de la cuisine**_, je t'apprends à cuisiner le salé et toi tu m'apprends à faire pareille avec le sucré.

- Ok, ça me va, _**me répondit Jennifer après avoir réfléchis une petite minute**_, on commence quand ?

- Quand tu auras de quoi faire quelque chose de convenable dans ton frigo.

- Demain ?

- Je croyais que tu travaillais demain ?

- Ouai… Mais demain soir, si je n'ai pas d'affaire.

- Alors il faudra que j'aille faire les courses demain.

- Je te donnerais de l'argent pour les courses.

_**Je souris d'amusement avant de retourner à ma casserole pour éviter que les œufs ne crament,**_ _**ce qui serait catastrophique car nous n'aurions plus rien à manger ce soir à part du bacon.**_

- Ne dis pas ça, je peux payer deux trois courses.

- Moi aussi.

- Oui et bien j'ai décidé que j'allais payer, alors laisse-moi le faire si ça me fait plaisir.

- T'es chiante !

- Je sais Honey, mais tu sais aussi que je suis du genre têtu.

- Je vois ça…, _**me répondit-elle maussade.**_

- Je suis sûr que tu ne vas pas me bouder longtemps.

- Ah oui ? Tu m'as l'air bien sûr de toi.

- Je le sais parce que c'est prêt.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui et je suis persuadée que tu ne me bouderas plus si tu veux quelque chose dans ton assiettes…

_**Elle se**_ _**leva du canapé en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire avant de se retrouver en face de moi.**_

- Tu as quelque chose à me dire peut être Honey ?

- Mmpf…

- Je n'ai pas bien entendu, dépêche-toi, ça va refroidir…

_**Elle me tira la langue**_ _**avant de soupirer :**_

- Ok, je ne te bouderais pas et uniquement parce que j'ai faim.

- Uniquement à cause de ça ? _**Lui demandais-je avec un léger sourire**_ _**aux lèvres avant de l'attraper par la taille pour la rapprocher de moi.**_

- Tu vois une autre raison toi ?

- Je suis sûr que je peux t'aider à en trouver une autre…, _**lui soufflais-je au creux de l'oreille avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.**_

- Hum… Je ne vois toujours pas…

- Ah oui ? Et ça ? Ça te parle…, _**lui répondis-je avant d'aspirer la peau de son cou la faisant gémir.**_

- Tu es maléfique, _**grogna-t-elle**_ _**quand je me séparais d'elle pour m'asseoir à table.**_

- Surement, _**admis-je avant de découper deux portions d'œufs brouillés et**_ _**de bacon.**_

_**Je la vis se toucher le cou avant de me lancer presque choquée :**_

- Ne me dit pas que tu m'as fait un suçon !?

- Très bien alors je ne te le dirais pas.

- Comment je vais faire pour cacher ça ? Tout le monde va le voir au boulot !

_**Tendant la main je l'attirais à moi avant de l'asseoir sur mes genoux.**_

- Honey, on est en hiver, personne ne t'en voudra si tu portes une écharpe.

- Ils vont se douter de quelque chose c'est obligé !

- Ils ne se douteront de rien, tu n'auras qu'à leur dire que tu as attrapé froid aujourd'hui au parc.

- T'es sûr ?

- Mais oui et puis s'il t'embête tu m'appelles, je viendrais te protéger.

- Super Emily, _**se moqua-t-elle doucement.**_

- C'est ça, moque toi_**, lui répondis-je avant d'attraper l'une des fourchettes sur table pour prendre un peu d'œuf et de bacon**_, ouvre la bouche Honey.

- Tu comptes me donner la bequeter ?

- Yep, alors ouvre la bouche Honey.

_**Accédant à ma demande non sans marmonner un ''**Je ne suis pas un bébé**'' elle ouvrit la bouche tandis que je laissais entrer la fourchette à l'intérieur en imitant le bruit d'un avion.**_

- Alors ? C'est bon ?

- Hmm, tu es une déesse des œufs brouillés et je ne dis pas ça seulement parce que je ne sais pas les faire.

_**Souriant, j'en pris encore un peu avant de répéter la même démarche que précédemment mais cette fois-ci je n'eus pas besoin de lui demander d'ouvrir la bouche elle était déjà ouverte prête à manger ce qu'il y avait sur la fourchette…**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Et voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça me fait toujours plaisir d'avoir vos avis et en plus ça m'aide à progresser et ça me donne envie de vous publier plus vite, alors n'hésitez pas.**_

_**Sur ceux, je vous dis à bientôt et vous souhaite un bon samedi. !**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster**_


	9. Se faire cuisiner

_**Et voilà, nouveau chapitre, chapitre qui se passe le jour du réveillon de Noël, avec un Hotch' qui va en prendre plein la tronche (Il l'aura cherché vous verrez) et puis Emily qui laisse un peu sortir ses émotions (Bon je sais ce n'est pas vraiment dans son habitude, mais je voulais montrer qu'il lui arrivait aussi d'être moins ''coincée'' enfin vous me comprenez et puis aussi parce qu'elle s'adoucie avec l'aide de notre blondie internationale).  
Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir.**_

_**Sur ce, je vous laisse lire et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**C'était le jour de Noël il était prévue que nous passions cette journée ensemble, toute l'équipe, ma deuxième famille…**_

_**Les plus doués d'entre nous en cuisine, c'est-à-dire Rossi et moi allions nous occuper de la dinde et des accompagnements tandis que Jenn' s'occuperait du dessert, puisqu'elle était celle qui se débrouillait le mieux avec l'aide de Carly, pendant que les autres s'occuperait de décorer avec les enfants le chalet que nous avions loué pour l'occasion.**_

_**J'avais dû jouer de mon influence et de mon nom pour pouvoir en trouver un une semaine avant les fêtes mais finalement ça avait payé, je n'aurais voulu être autre part qu'ici de toute façon…**_

- Honey tu n'aurais pas vue mon tablier ? _**Demandais-je tandis que je fouillais la cuisine du chalet à la recherche de l'objet qui allait me permettre de ne pas me salir inutilement.**_

- Je crois que tu l'as laissé dans notre chambre à l'étage.

- Merci, t'es un amour, _**lui répondis-je avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes**_, je ne sais pas comment je ferais sans toi.

- Tu aurais surement déjà perdue ta tête, _**me lança-t-elle taquine.**_

- Sûrement, _**admis-je avant de sortir de la cuisine pour monter récupérer mon bien dans la chambre que nous allions occuper pour le week-end.**_

_**Je m'empressais d'y récupérer mon tablier que Jennifer m'avait offert sur lequel était écrit ''Je suis**_ _**la pro des fourneaux'', j'avais d'abord crue à une blague quand elle m'avait ramené ça avant-hier soir en rentrant du boulot, mais j'avais bien dû me rendre compte qu'elle ne rigolait pas et qu'elle comptait bien me voir le mettre et puisque je ne n'arrivais pas à lui refuser quoi que ce soit…**_

- Sweet Heart descend ! Hotch, Jack et Beth sont là !

_**Ainsi j'allais enfin pouvoir rencontrer**_ _**cette fameuse Beth dont j'entendais beaucoup parler depuis mon retour,**_ _**sortant de la chambre mon tablier sous le bras je m'empressais de descendre pour enfin voir à quoi ressemblait celle qui faisait battre le cœur de mon ancien et futur supérieur.**_

_**La première chose que je remarquais en la voyant c'est qu'elle semblait me regarder avec crainte et méfiance, je ne savais pas ce qu'on lui avait raconté sur moi, mais tu pouvais être sûr que ça ne me mettait pas en valeur.**_

_**Jetant un coup d'œil à Hotch je le vis se retenir de rire, ok…**_

- Bonjour, je suis Emily Prentiss, _**me présentais-je avant de lui tendre ma main un léger sourire aux lèvres.**_

_**Elle s'avança doucement avant de saisir ma main et la serrer toujours avec crainte ce**_ _**qui semblait amuser Hotch' encore plus.**_

- Beth, _**me souffla-t-elle.**_

- Enchanté.

- De même…

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as Hotch', _**lançais-je en me tournant dans sa direction**_, mais ça à l'air marrant tu partages avec nous ?

_**Ma phrase eu le don de le faire retrouver un visage neutre, mais il ne pouvait pas contrôler ses yeux qui brillait toujours d'amusement.**_

_**Soupirant je m'approchais de lui avant de le tirer par le bras pour l'emmener à ma suite dans la cuisine.**_

- Qu'est-ce que tu as été raconté à ta copine Hotch' ?

- Rien du tout.

- Vraiment ?

- Bien sûr.

- Alors tu ne verras pas d'objection à ce que j'aille moi-même lui poser la question.

- Mais je t'en prie.

_**Comprenant que je n'aurais pas de réponse de sa part je sortis**_ _**de la cuisine à nouveau.**_

- Un problème Sweet Heart ?

- Moi ? Je n'ai aucun problème, c'est Hotch' qui fait le gamin.

- Comment ça ?

_**Ne lui répondant pas je me tournais en direction de Beth qui ne semblait plus comprendre grand-chose.**_

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'Aaron vous a raconté et il ne veut pas me le dire, alors quoi qu'il est dit oublié le, il voulait vous faire une blague.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Sweet Heart ?

- Hotch' a dû lui dire que j'étais méchante ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là, parce que ce n'est pas possible que je fasse aussi peur pas vrai ?

_**Jennifer s'approcha de moi avant de m'entourer la taille de ses bras.**_

- Ne t'inquiète pas Sweet Heart, tu ne fais pas méchante du tout.

- Figure-toi que je commence à en douter.

_**Jen' soupira avant de**_ _**me lâcher pour se diriger vers la cuisine dans laquelle elle entra.**_

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire ? _**Me demanda Jack.**_

- Je ne sais pas Jack, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça alors…, _**lui répondis-je espérant qu'il allait craquer plus vite que son paternel.**_

- Je lui avais dit que c'était stupide…

- Qu'est-ce qui était stupide Jack ? _**Lui demandais-je**_, _**j'allais enfin savoir ce qu'Hotch' avait raconté.**_

- Il a dit que t'étais une ancienne criminel que le F.B.I. avait recruté parce que t'étais douée pour le profilage.

- Et vous avez vraiment crue à ça ?

- Il avait l'air sérieux…

- Et bien ce n'est pas vrai, je vous assure que je n'ai jamais été une criminel, j'ai été à Interpol et puis je suis venue au F.B.I. avant ça je faisais mes études à Yale. Pas de passé de criminel je peux vous le jurer. Maintenant veuillez m'excuser mais je vais aller empêcher un meurtre à côté, _**lui dis-je moqueusement avant de reprendre mon sérieux en entendant un bruit sourd venir de la cuisine.**_

_**Je n'attendis même pas la réponse quand j'entendis un deuxième bruit sourd suivit de plusieurs autres, ne me dit pas qu'elle lui balance des casseroles ?**_

_**Ouvrant la porte je tombais sur une scène des plus hilarantes, Aaron Hotchner un amas de casseroles tout autour de lui semblant un peu sonné tandis que ma blonde pleurait de rire, chose que je ne tardais pas à faire moi aussi.**_

- C'est ça moqué vous ! _**Maugréa-t-il en se massant le crâne faisant redoubler notre hilarité.**_

_**Nos rires eurent le mérite de provoquer la curiosité chez Jack et**_ _**Beth qui vinrent me rejoindre à l'entrée de la cuisine.**_

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?

_**Jennifer ferma**_ _**les yeux avant d'inspirer puis d'expirer, essayant de reprendre son sérieux avant de rouvrir ses yeux sans regarder Hotch afin**_ _**de ne pas se remettre à rire.**_

- J'étais en train de le cuisiner, désolée du terme, _**lança-t-elle en croisant mon regard amusé**_, et il a reculé jusqu'à heurter le présentoir, à croire qu'il a bien voulu passer à la casserole finalement, _**fini-t-elle avant d'éclater à nouveau de rire, rejointe**_ _**dans son hilarité par Jack, Beth et moi-même.**_

- C'est ton charma qui te rattrape Aaron, _**pouffa Beth**_, tu n'avais cas pas me mentir sur l'Agent Prentiss.

- Emily, _**la corrigeais-je**_, Agent Prentiss c'est au travail.

- D'accord.

_**La sonnette**_ _**retentit et je m'empressais d'aller ouvrir tombant sur Penelope, Rossi**_ _**et Reid que je m'empressais de faire entrer.**_

- Suivez-moi vous allez bien rire, _**leur dis-je avant de les pousser**_ _**en direction de la cuisine.**_

_**Et effectivement j'avais raison, car à peine eurent ils franchies le pas de la porte**_ _**qu'ils éclatèrent tous de rire, enfin tous sauf Reid qui esquissa tout de même un sourire avant de se diriger vers Hotch' sortant son téléphone portable.**_

- Juste pour garder un souvenir, _**répondit-il à nos questions silencieuses.**_

- Je n'y avais même pas pensé, c'est une très bonne idée, _**lui souris-je.**_

- Normal, c'est moi le génie ici, _**dit-il simplement**_ _**avant de cadrer Hotch dans son appareil actionnant le bouton pour prendre la photo.**_

Tu me l'enverras mon choux ! _**S'exclama alors Penelope**_, je manquais de dossier sur lui.

- Parce que tu as des dossiers sur nous ? _**Lui demandais-je en me tournant dans sa direction pas très sûre d'aimer la réponse.**_

- J'ai une photo de toi au lycée qu'il faudra que je te montre, je suis sûr que tu ne te reconnaitrais même pas.

- Tu me montreras ça Pen', _**souris J.J.,**_ je veux savoir à quoi elle ressemblait au lycée.

- Pas de soucis ma belle, par contre je te préviens tu risques d'avoir un choque, j'ai dû faire plusieurs recherche pour être sûr que cette photo n'était pas photoshoper.

- Tu commences à me faire peur Garcia.

- Ce n'est pas mon but, c'est juste que tu étais tellement différente de maintenant.

- Shut ! _**M'exclamais-je alors**_, je commence à avoir peur alors tu serais gentil de ne plus m'y faire penser avant que je ne vois cette photo.

- Ok ma belle, c'est comme tu veux.

- Merci, _**dis-je simplement avant de rejoindre Jennifer**_ _**pour la prendre dans mes bras par derrière afin de me rassurer, je savais que c'était**_ _**stupide, que c'était une simple photo**_ _**mais j'avais peur de ce qu'elle pourrait découvrir d'autre sur moi.**_

_**Je sentis ma blonde se crisper, je savais qu'elle n'aimait pas les marques d'affection quand il y avait trop de monde, mais j'avais juste besoin de réconfort, elle sembla le comprendre puisqu'elle prit mes mains entre les siennes les relevant jusqu'à sa bouche afin de déposer ses lèvres dessus.**_

_**Sentant mon désarroi l'équipe c'était tus, ne faisant pas attention à ce qui se passait dans la pièce je ne les vis même pas la quitter.**_

- Et si tu m'expliquais pourquoi le faites que Garcia est un dossier sur toi t'embête à ce point.

- Pour rien, je n'aime juste pas que quelqu'un fouille dans ma vie, c'est la mienne…

- Et bien il suffira que tu le lui dises.

- Non, il ne vaut mieux pas, elle est encore capable de fouiller encore plus juste pour voir si je lui cache quelque chose ou pas.

- Mais tu ne lui caches rien.

- Rien qui ne la regarde du moins.

- Ah oui ? Et moi j'ai le droit de savoir ?

- Je pense… Oui…

_**Je lui pris sa main avant de l'emmener jusqu'à la table de cuisine, la faisant s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises.**_

- Quand… J'avais quinze ans… Je… Suis tombée enceinte… J'ai mené la grossesse à terme parce que ma mère à refuser que je me fasse avorter… Mais ensuite je l'ai fait adopter et je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde le sache… Ni même qu'elle essaye de la retrouver après l'avoir appris…, _**lui confiais-je en baissant la tête.**_

- Hey… Sweet Heart… J'irais parler à Penelope ok ? Elle ne fera plus de recherche… Elle m'écoutera… Je te le promets… Ok ?

_**J'acquiesçais faiblement tandis qu'elle m'attirait dans**_ _**une étreinte me serrant très, très fort…**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Et voilà, alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Je n'ai pas été trop dure avec Hotch' ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis.**_

_**Le prochain chapitre se nomme ''Quand ça tourne**_ _**au vinaigre'' dans lequel**_ _**il y aura une petite dispute pour notre couple préféré.**_

_**Mais je ne vous en dit pas plus, sinon ça ne serait pas marrant.**_

_**La suite la semaine prochaine surement, mais tout dépendra des reviews parce que je vais être assez occupé, puisque le dimanche je vais voir mon idole en show et donc je vais être surement trop excitée pour m'asseoir et poster une suite, donc il faudra me motiver et quoi de mieux que beaucoup de reviews ?  
Autre chose, j'ai décidé, pour vous motiver à reviewer que j'allais vous poster ma prochaine fanfiction pour les 100 reviews**_ _**et comme j'en ai plusieurs en cours d'écriture je me suis dit que vous alliez pouvoir voter entre deux de**_ _**mes préférées et sur lesquelles j'ai le plus d'idée.**_

_**Résumé 1 : Criminal Minds/Twilight :**_

_**Il y a une trentaine d'année Alice à fait une prophétie à Emily Prentiss qui était à l'époque sa voisine : ''Le phénix devra s'éteindre pour mieux renaitre de ses cendres, mais sa transformation ne touchera pas qu'elle et renforcera les liens qui uni la lune et le soleil'', maintenant elle est sur le point de se réaliser…**_

_**Résumé 2 : Pretty Little Liars/Criminal Minds :**_

_**A la disparition d'Alison DiLaurentis l'équipe du BAU avait été envoyé sur place pour la retrouver, mais sans succès, un an plus tard Veronica Hastings la cousine d'Emily l'appelle pour lui apprendre que le corps a été retrouvé, l'équipe décide d'aller proposer son aide à la police de Rosewood afin de coincer l'assassin de la jeune fille mais seulement l'enquête se complique quand l'équipe et les amies d'Alison se mettent à recevoir des messages d'un certain –A qui connait tout leur secret les plus sombres…**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Et voilà pour mes deux idées maintenant c'est à vous de trancher, sur ce, je vous laisse,**_

_**A bientôt !  
Mel DiCaire Brewster.**_


	10. Quand ça tourne au vinaigre

_**Ben My God 11 reviews en à peine une journée ? Vous avez fait fort ! Et puisque je suis de bonne humeur (vos reviews + Véronic DiCaire dans VEED) je me suis dit que j'allais vous mettre la suite ce soir, pour ce qui s'agit de mes deux fictions, elles seront toutes les deux toujours centré sur le Jemily, c'est ma cam' en ce moment je n'écris que ça, donc ne vous inquiétez pas.**_

_**Sinon pour l'instant c'est la deuxième qui a le plus de vote, mais seulement d'un point donc à vous de voter !  
Dans ce chapitre, une petite dispute entre le Jemily, mais ça ne durera pas ne vous inquiétez pas !  
Sur ce, je me tais et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien, une cuillère en bois entre les mains en train de touiller dans une grande casserole contenant les légumes pour ce soir tandis qu'à côté de moi Rossi était en train de surveiller la cuisson de la dinde.**_

- Sweet Heart tu peux venir m'aider ?

- J'arrive, _**lui répondis-je avant de lâcher ma cuillère en bois pour la rejoindre de l'autre côté de la pièce là**_ _**où elle se trouvait en compagnie de Carly**_, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

- Me remuer la préparation pendant que je verse la farine, si tu ne le fais pas ça va faire des grumeaux et ça ne sera pas bien.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ne pose pas de question et fait ce que je te dis.

- Bien mon capitaine, _**soupirais-je en attrapant la spatule qu'elle me tendait avant que**_ _**je ne commence à tourner la préparation dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre.**_

- Voilà, continue comme ça.

_**J'esquissais un sourire tandis que je continuais à tourner sa mixture pendant qu'elle y ajoutait une poudre blanche qui devait être de la farine.**_

- Je me débrouille bien ?

- Parfait Sweet Heart, ce n'est pas pour rien que ton tablier fait ton éloge.

_**Ouai… Mon tablier… Dereck c'était littéralement foutu de moi quand il m'avait vue l'enfiler, tandis que Jack avait soufflé en direction de**_ _**son père que si j'avais porté ça en descendent son**_ _**histoire aurait été moins crédible ce qui l'avait fait sourire tandis que Reid avait à nouveau sortie son téléphone pour je cite**__ ''agrémenter le dossier de Penelope'', __**merci Spencer…**_

_**Le seul qui ne c'était pas foutu de moi était mon filleul qui c'était approché de moi pour me faire un bisou et pour me complimenter par un**_ _''T'es belle 'Mily''._

_**Au moins une personne gentille dans mon entourage…**_

- Et voilà c'est bon, tu peux retourner à tes légumes Sweet Heart, _**me souffla-t-elle en me sortant de mes pensées.**_

- D'accord Honey, fais-nous un bon gâteau alors, _**lui souris-je avant de poser un baiser sur sa joue.**_

- Compte sur moi…

_**Vint rapidement l'heure de laisser mes fourneaux tranquilles puisque tout ce que j'avais à faire était fini.**_

_**C'est avec appréhension que j'allais donc rejoindre les autres au salon, je savais que ma blonde avait parlé avec Penelope une fois qu'elle en avait eu fini avec son dessert, mais elle n'avait pas voulu me dire ce qu'elle lui avait exactement raconté, elle m'avait juste promis qu'elle ne lui dirait rien à propos de ce que je lui avais confié sur ma grossesse…**_

- Emily ?

_**Je me tournais en direction de Penelope qui m'avait appelé attendant qu'elle ne parle :**_

- Je peux te parler en privé ?

_**J'acquiesçais avant de la suivre avec appréhension jusqu'à l'étage ou je la fis entrer dans ma chambre.**_

- Je voulais m'excuser si le faites que j'ai un dossier sur toi est pu te rendre mal à l'aise, ce n'était pas mon intention, tu me connais j'aime juste fouiller, c'est une déformation professionnel je pense et en même temps ça me rassure, parce que l'on ne dirait pas comme ça mais quand je ne connais pas quelque chose j'ai tendance à angoisser rapidement, je ne fais pas confiance et…

- Penelope stop ! _**Lui dis-je doucement en posant ma main sur son bras**_, j'ai compris, ok ?

_**Elle hocha la tête en soupirant.**_

- Moi qui croyait être celle qui angoissait le plus de cette discussion, _**souris-je**_, finalement j'ai l'impression qu'elle te faisait encore plus peur qu'à moi…

- C'est juste que j'ai l'impression que tu as tendance à fuir quand quelqu'un s'approche trop près de ce qui concerne ta vie actuel ou encore plus quand il s'agit de ton passé et je ne voudrais pas être la personne qui va te faire fuir loin de J.J. parce qu'elle m'en voudrait jusqu'à la fin de mes jours et…

- Stop Garcia ! Je ne partirais pas parce que ça me briserais encore plus le coeur que ne le serais jamais celui de Jennifer.

- Tu l'aimes vraiment ?

- Plus que ma propre vie.

- Tu ne la laisserais jamais, tu promets ?

- Promis, j'en mourrais de toute façon.

- Alors c'est réglé.

- Ouai… Mais ça ne te donne pas le droit de continuer à fouiller dans ma vie avec ton ordinateur.

- Promis, je ne le ferais plus.

- Bien, alors on peut y retourner.

- Bien sûr.

- Et je te préviens je le saurais si jamais tu t'amuses à fouiller, j'ai des contacts qui me préviendrons illico presto, _**la menaçais-je même si ce n'était pas vrai.**_

- Je t'ai promis que je ne fouillerais plus, détend toi !

- Avec toi comme amie je ne me détendrais pas, on ne sait jamais ce que tu vas nous fabriquer.

- Dis tout de suite que je te fais peur.

- Non, j'ai juste peur de ton ordinateur, _**dis-je avant d'enlever mon tablier pour le poser sur le lit.**_

- Mon ordinateur ne se pilote pas tout seul très chère.

- Je le sais bien ça, je dis juste que si tu n'avais pas d'ordinateur tu ne saurais pas tout ce que tu sais.

- Ouai dis comme ça ce n'est pas faux.

_**La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit alors timidement sur J.J. qui passa sa tête dans la petite ouverture de la porte.**_

- Désolée si je dérange, mais je voulais venir me changer.

_**Je souris avant de marcher jusqu'à la porte que j'ouvris au maximum**_ _**pour attraper la main de ma blonde que j'entrainais à l'intérieur de la chambre.**_

- Ne dis pas de bêtise et entre, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu vas mettre ce soir, vue que tu n'as pas voulu me le montrer avant.

- Parce que c'est une surprise et que tu ne le sauras que quand je l'aurais décidée.

- Bon et bien moi je vais vous laisser hein…, _**s'exclama Garcia avant de sortir en fermant la porte que Jennifer avait laissée ouverte.**_

_**Bien, passons donc aux choses sérieuses… **_

_**C'est dans cette optique là que je commençais à questionner ma blonde à propos de sa tenue de ce soir, mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher le morceau aussi facilement, après l'avoir suppliée pendant une dizaine de minute je décidais de passer à l'étape supérieur :**_

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je t'embrasse ça ne se voit pas, c'est d'ailleurs ce que je compte faire jusqu'à ce que tu me dises ce que tu comptes porter…, _**lui soufflais-je au creux de l'oreille la faisant frissonner.**_

- Arrête !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que… Il va finir par y avoir quelqu'un qui va venir nous chercher…

- Et quoi ? Tu as honte de nous ? _**Demandais-je en m'éloignant d'elle blessée avant de sortir de la chambre sans écouter ses cris qui me demandait de revenir.**_

_**Je savais qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment honte de notre couple, qu'il lui fallait du temps pour s'acclimater, mais je ne savais pas combien de temps je pourrais lui laisser sans que ça ne devienne trop dure pour moi de me cacher…**_

- Un problème Em' ? _**Me demanda Dereck en me voyant entrer.**_

- Non, non aucun, _**lui répondis-je en me recomposant une façade neutre.**_

- T'es sûr ?

- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Ok… Mais si tu as besoin de parler, de conseille, tu sais que je suis là.

- Je sais merci ma Little Girl.

- Oh tais toi l'as des fourneaux !

- Et alors ? Moi au moins je suis douée en quelque chose.

- Et BAM dis donc c'est qu'elle est remontée ce soir ! _**S'exclama Carly**_, 1 point pour notre Prentiss international !

- Parce que les points était compté fallait le dire !

- Ca aurait changé quoi que tu le sache ?

- Ben j'aurais mieux fait.

- Tu te serais mieux fait casser ? Mais ça mon cher je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour y arriver, j'arrive très bien à le faire toute seule sans ton…

_**J'entendis des bruits de pas dans les escaliers avant que la porte de s'ouvre sur ma blonde, les yeux rouges, complètement défaites…**_

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé la haut ? _**Me questionna Dereck inquiet.**_

- On pourrait parler Emily, s'il te plait…

- Je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir envie J.J.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passée entre vous deux ?! _**Demanda Penelope**_, je vous quitte il n'y a même pas dix minutes et tout roulait entre vous et là c'est la guerre froide.

- Elle a honte de nous…, _**laissais-je échapper**_ _**avant de sortir de la pièce ne laissant pas l'occasion à Dereck de me rattraper quand je passais à côté**_ _**de lui, j'avais besoin d'être un peu seule et surtout je ne voulais pas craquer devant se petite bouille adorable…**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Et voilà pour ce chapitre, comme vous avez pu le voir Emily pense que JJ a honte de leur relation, qu'en pensez-vous ? J'espère que ça ne parait pas trop bizarre.  
En tout cas n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser.**_

_**La suite je ne sais pas quand, le prochain chapitre s'appelle ''La neige'' et vous aurez le droit à une jolie scène toute mignonne dans… La neige bien sûr ! **_

_**Brefouille je me tais et vous dit à la semaine prochaine.**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster**_


	11. La Neige

_**Et voilà la suite, c'est aussi le moment ou vous devez tous me remercier de vous la mettre alors que j'avais dit que je n'étais pas sûr de poster ce week-end, oui, bon j'avoue que si je la mets c'est parce que je n'arrive pas à dormir à cause de tout à l'heure puisque je vais voir VERONIC DICAIRE :D !**_

_**Bref, je vais arrêter de parler d'elle et me concentrer sur la fiction, donc dans ce chapitre, réconciliation, bataille de boule de neige, en somme du guimauve encore et toujours et aussi une Prentiss qui est en train de nous choper un rhume…**_

_**Je n'en dis pas plus et vous laisse lire ce chapitre.  
Bonne lecture !**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Attrapant ma veste et mon écharpe je pris la direction de la sortie avant d'ouvrir la porte que je refermais derrière moi, faisant quelques pas dans la poudreuse qui était encore en train de tomber...**_

_**Soulevant la main je laissais un flocon entrer en contact avec mon indexe avant de sourire d'émerveillement, j'avais toujours aimé la neige,**_ **ce **_**sentiment de pureté qu'elle inspirait…**_

_**Prise d'un accès de folie je me laissais tomber de tout mon long dans**_ _**cette épaisse couche de neige cotonneuse, fermant les yeux j'entrepris alors de faire un ange dans la neige, comme quand j'étais enfant, quand je n'avais pas d'autre préoccupation que de faire un ange parfait…**_

_**Ouvrant les yeux je fus surprise**_ _**de croiser le regard de Jennifer qui m'avait visiblement suivit dehors, me**_ _**fixant avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres, sourire qu'elle**_ _**quitta en voyant que je l'avais repérée, prenant la parole.**_

- Je n'ai pas honte de nous, je n'aurais jamais honte de nous, parce que je t'aime, tu es celle qu'il me faut, celle avec qui j'ai envie de vivre toute ma vie, celle avec qui je veux pouvoir me marier un jour, celle avec qui je me vois bien avoir des enfants aussi, alors je t'interdis de ne serais ce que penser que je peux avoir honte de nous, parce que c'est faux, totalement faux. Alors maintenant je veux que tu te lèves et que tu me suives à l'intérieur avant que tu n'attrapes froid.

_**J'étais soufflé…. Soufflé parce qu'elle venait**_ _**de me débiter tout cela sans reprendre son souffle et**_ _**a**_ _**une telle vitesse…**_

- Et je n'attendrais pas toute la nuit pour que tu te décides alors donne-moi ta main.

_**Soupirant je lui tendais ma main avec une idée bien précise, profité un peu de la neige avec elle, croyant que je me décidais à être raisonnable elle me**_ _**tendit sa main pour m'aider à me relever…**_

_**Mais il**_ _**en était tout autre, en effet**_ _**à peine nos mains furent elles entrées en contact que**_ _**je l'attirais à moi, la faisant tomber sur moi.**_

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

- Je profite des deux choses que j'aime le plus, ma magnifique petite amie et la neige.

- Tu essayes de me flatter pour me faire oublier le faites que tu m'ais fait tomber dans la neige et que tu es osée douter de mes sentiments à ton encontre ?

- Pourquoi ça marche ?

- Possible…

_**Laissant échapper un sourire je retournais la situation la plaçant en dessous de moi avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.**_

- Je t'aime Honey.

- Moi aussi, n'en doute jamais…

- Alors comme ça tu voudrais des enfants de moi, dois-je te rappeler qu'il faut un homme et une femme pour pouvoir faire un enfant…, _**lui soufflais-je ce qui eut le don de la faire rougir.**_

- Je le sais ça… Je me dis juste que ça serait bien d'avoir un enfant à nous…Pas tout de suite… Mais je me dis que ça serait pas mal, dans quelques temps… Tu pourrais porter notre enfant ou le contraire… Ce sera comme tu voudras…

- Je nous verrais bien avec une petite tête blonde… Et puis je préfèrerais que ce soit toi qui le porte, je… Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée que je porte un autre enfant… Alors que j'ai abandonné le premier.

- Je comprends ma puce, je ne t'oblige à rien… Je porterais notre tête blonde si c'est ce que tu souhaites…, _**me sourit-elle en posant tendrement sa main sur ma joue pour la caresser**_, c'est idiot je sais, mais j'avais peur de t'en parler… Encore plus depuis ce que tu m'as dit dans la cuisine… Parce que je sais que tu en as déjà eu une… Je ne voulais pas raviver de mauvais souvenir et…

_**Puisqu'elle semblait partit pour faire un nouveau monologue je décidais de l'arrêter maintenant, attrapant une poignée de neige que je roulais en boule, la lui envoyant dessus ce qui eut le don de la faire stopper immédiatement de parler.**_

- Ne me dit pas que tu as vraiment fait ce que tu viens de faire !

- Si…, _**lui souris-je d'amusement**_, ça te pose un problème peut être ?

- Absolument, tu vas voir ! _**S'exclama-t-elle en m'envoyant à son tour une poignée de neige dans la figure, ce qui dégénéra en une bataille de boule de neige géante, j'avais l'impression de retomber en enfance et ça faisait du bien…**_

_**Nous fûmes retrouver une heure plus tard par Dereck et Carly qui étaient semblerait il venu voir si nous ne nous étions pas entretuées toutes les deux.**_

- Non mais c'est incroyable ! On vous laisse fâcher et limite à vous entretuer et on vous retrouve à jouer comme de véritable gamine dans la neige, faut vous faire soigner !

_**Phrase qui eut le don de déclencher notre hilarité…**_

_**Malheureusement je du me calmer quand je commençais à tousser sans pouvoir m'arrêter.**_

- C'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de jouer dans la neige en faites…, _**souffla Jennifer en tapotant doucement mon dos pour calmer ma quinte de toux,**_ ça va aller Sweet Heart, ça va aller…

- Dis-moi que je ne vais pas tomber malade, _**soufflais-je**_, je déteste ça…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, si jamais tu tombes malade je m'occuperais bien de toi, _**m'assura ma blonde en posant un baiser sur mon front.**_

- Si tu n'es pas toi aussi malade, _**fit remarquer avec raison Dereck**_, ce qui ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, surtout si nous restons ici.

- Il a raison, _**dis-je**_ _**simplement tandis que je fus prise d'une nouvelle quinte de toux.**_

- Ok, lève-toi on rentre, _**me souffla Jennifer en se levant avant de me tendre sa main pour me permettre d'en faire pareille.**_

_**Après cela nous suivîmes Carly et Dereck à l'intérieur ou nous attendais toute l'équipe.**_

- J'ai cru que vous vous étiez entretuée et qu'on ne retrouverait jamais vos corps ! _**S'exclama Penelope en venant nous enlacer sans écouter nos protestations sur le faites que nous étions trempée et que nous allions la mouiller elle aussi.**_

- On va bien… Enfin Em' est surement en train de tomber malade, mais on va bien, promis, _**lui répondit Jen' en réussissant à la repousser.**_

- Alors dépêchez-vous d'aller prendre une douche bien chaude, je te prépare une tisane.

- Une tisane avant de manger, t'es sûr de toi Pen' ?

- Ou elle en prendra une au moment du dessert comme tu veux, maintenant allez-vous changer, avec Rossi on s'occupe de la cuisine, _**nous lança-t-elle avant de nous pousser sans ménagement en direction des escaliers qui mène à l'étage supérieur…**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Et voilà, alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Pas trop guimauve quand même ? Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera ''la douche'' avec une Emily qui a toujours des doutes concernant le faites que JJ puisse t'être amoureuse d'elle (Mais elle se sous-estime bien entendu).**_

_**Sinon pour la fic's des 100 reviews il semblerait que vous soyez plus à vouloir la PLL/CM, pour ceux qui ne regarde pas Pretty Little Liars, je vous conseille de vous y mettre parce que c'est une série vraiment géniale, mais sinon pour ceux que ça n'intéresse pas je vous ferais un petit résumé de la série pour que vous puissiez suivre même si vous n'en aurez surement pas trop besoin.**_

_**Sur ce, je me tais et vous dit à bientôt,**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster**_


	12. La douche

_**Et voilà pour vous un**_ _**nouveau chapitre pour vous, chapitre qui se nomme ''la douche'',**_ _**mais pas de lemon, oui je vous préviens directe histoire que vous n'ayez pas de faux espoir pour la suite**_,_** je ne sais pas les écrire donc je ne préfère pas le tenter**_, _**mais ce n'est pas pour cela que vous n'aurez pas le droit à des petits moments mignon entre elles deux :P.**_

_**Sinon je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews, plus que quatre reviews et nous passerons les cent et donc**_ _**vous aurez le premier chapitre de ma PLL/CM.**_

_**Sinon aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire donc comme cadeau je veux plein de reviews, ben oui j'ai le droit de demander ce que je veux aujourd'hui.**_

_**Brefouille je me tais maintenant et je vous laisse lire.**_

_**Sooo bonne lecture à tous !**_

_**JJ/EP**_

- On devrait peut-être aller dans la salle de bain en même temps non ? _**Demanda timidement Jennifer ses joues prenant une teinte rouge pâle à sa proposition tandis que nous pénétrions dans notre chambre**_, enfin je veux dire ça irait plus vite… Je n'ai pas pensé du tout à autre chose non… C'est juste que ça irai plus vite… Ouai plus vite, c'est ça…

_**Souriant à son trouble**_ _**évidant je m'approchais d'elle décidant d'en profiter pour l'embêter un peu.**_

- Ça t'ennuierais tellement que ça que nous fassions des choses ensemble toi et moi ?

- Non… Non… Du tout… C'est juste que je pensais attendre encore un peu… Vu que tu as dit vouloir y aller doucement… Enfin… Tu vois quoi… A moins que tu n'en aies envie… Et je pourrais comprendre… Mais…

_**Je souris à nouveau avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes pour la faire taire.**_

- Je te fais marcher Honey, j'attendrais le temps que tu sois prête, je t'ai attendu 5 ans, je peux bien attendre encore un peu, ok ?

- Quand vas-tu arrêter de te foutre de ma tête ? _**Bouda ma blonde en croisant les bras.**_

- Jamais, tu es tellement adorable quand tu te mets à paniquer comme ça et puis quand tu boudes aussi, bref tu es adorable tout le temps en faites.

- C'est ça, essaye de m'amadouer par des compliments pour que j'oublie combien tu es méchante avec moi !

_**Souriant encore plus je la pris dans mes bras par derrière avant de déposer mes lèvres dans son cou la faisant frissonner. **_

- Et ça ? Ça marche ? _**Soufflais-je au creux de son oreille.**_

- Possible… Réessaye pour voir…

_**Accédant à sa demande je posais à nouveau mes lèvres dans son cou pour un deuxième baiser qui la fit à nouveau frissonner, sensible au même endroit que moi intéressant...**_

- Ainsi j'ai trouvé ton point faible, pratique…

- Tais-toi et embrasse-moi, _**me répondit-elle avant de se retourner afin que je puisse l'embrasser langoureusement.**_

- Vos désirs sont des ordres Jennifer…

- C'est bon à savoir, _**lança-t-elle simplement avant de m'entrainer en direction de la salle de bain**_, je prends la douche tu prends le bain ?

- Et pourquoi ne prendrions nous pas toutes les deux la douche ?

- Tu te fous de moi à nouveau c'est ça ?

- Pas du tout, je suis sérieuse… A moins que tu n'aies trop peur de craquer à mon charme légendaire, _**lui dis-je simplement avec un léger sourire en coin**_.

- Je n'ai peur de rien moi, c'est toi qui devrait avoir peur de craquer…

- Oh mais moi j'ai déjà craqué depuis longtemps tu devrais le savoir.

- Oh vraiment ?

- Oui, vraiment, tu le sais, ce n'est pas nouveau, dès la première seconde ou je t'ai vu.

- C'est mignon…

- Ne te moque pas de moi ! _**M'exclamais-je avant de commencer à me déshabiller pour entrer dans la douche sous le regard scrutateur de Jennifer**_, ça va ? Tu mattes bien ?

_**Ce qui eut le mérite de la faire rougir, m'approchant d'elle avec une démarche féline j'attrapais sa main avant de l'attirer contre moi.**_

- Et si tu te déshabillais Honey… A moins que tu n'es besoin d'aide… Parce que si c'est le cas je peux arranger ça, _**lui soufflais-je au creux de l'oreille avant de défaire le premier bouton de sa chemise.**_

- Je… Je crois que je vais y arriver seule, _**me répondit-elle s'éloignant de moi avant de fermer ses yeux et de secouer sa tête dans tous les sens comme si elle cherchait à reprendre ses esprits me tirant un sourire de satisfaction.**_

- Très bien, dans ce cas, rejoins-moi à l'intérieur quand tu seras prête.

- Ok…

_**Me retournant je marchais tranquillement jusqu'à la porte de**_ _**douche que j'ouvris non sans m'être retournée pour voir qu'elle hésitait toujours à enlever ses habits.**_

- Je ne vais pas te manger Honey, à moins que ce ne soit ce que tu veux bien sûr…

- Tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup tu sais ça ?

- J'aime t'embêter, c'est un de mes passes temps préférés.

- Si c'est comme ça je prends le bain !

- Avec toi on ne va pas faire d'économie d'eau… L'environnement ça te parle ?

- Surement plus qu'à toi, tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est de voir mon corps.

- Même pas, mais si c'est ce que tu crois libre à toi de le penser, _**lui répondis-je légèrement vexée qu'elle pense ça de moi, que je ne m'intéressais qu'à elle pour son physique, ce qui était totalement faux, je l'aimais pour tout ce qu'elle était, pas que pour son physique…**_

_**Entrant dans la douche je m'empressais de mettre l'eau à couler, ne souhaitant pas qu'elle m'entende pleurer, depuis que je la connaissais j'étais devenu beaucoup plus sensible à fleur de peau, ce qui n'était pas forcément une bonne chose…**_

- Sweet Heart tu vas bien ?

- Oui, oui je vais bien ne t'inquiètes pas, _**soufflais-je tandis qu'elle ouvrait la porte de la douche afin d'attraper mon bras pour me faire me retourner, souhaitant surement vérifier mes dires.**_

- Non tu ne vas pas bien, la preuve, tu pleures, est-ce que j'ai fait ou dit quelque chose de mal ?

- C'est juste que… Non laisse tomber…

- Sweet Heart… Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, tu sais très bien que je préfère savoir pour que l'on puisse en parler plutôt que de laisser la situation s'aggraver…

- Je ne t'aime pas que pour ton corps… Je t'aime pour toute ta personne… Et je n'aime pas quand tu insinue que je t'aime juste pour ta plastique… Parce que ce n'est pas vrai…

- Sweet Heart… Bien sûr que je sais que ce n'est pas vrai, je disais ça pour plaisanter, jamais je ne pourrais penser une telle, sinon tu m'aurais déjà sautée dessus, ce qui n'est pas le cas. C'est donc pour ça que tu pleurais ?

- Je sais que c'est stupide… C'est juste que quand je suis avec toi je ne contrôle plus mes émotions et c'est frustrant…

- Ce n'est pas stupide et montrer tes émotions n'est pas une mauvaise chose, je préfère que tu m'en parles plutôt que tu ne te morfondes dans ton coin, ok ?

- Ok, _**soufflais-je avant de baisser le regard, me rendant compte seulement maintenant qu'elle était nue, nue et magnifique, relevant rapidement la tête pour ne pas qu'elle croit que je la matais, je rencontrais son regard amusé, ratée...**_

- Tu me fais une petite place, à moins que tu ne sois trop occupée à me reluquer…

- Euh… Oui entre, _**répondis-je avant de me pousser pour lui laisser une place tandis qu'elle attrapait le gant de toilette qui se trouvait à sa droite afin d'y mettre du gel douche dessus avant de commencer à laver délicatement mon dos.**_

- Ça te plait comme ça…, _**susurra-t-elle à mon oreille avant de s'approcher de**_ _**ma clavicule…**_

- C'est parfait…,_** soufflais-je en fermant les yeux me concentrant sur ce moment magique…**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Et voilà pour ce chapitre, alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Pas trop nul ? Le prochain s'intitulera ''J'aime pas les surprises'' et comme son nom l'indique il sera centré autour d'une surprise que JJ réserve à Emily, ce qui n'est pas au goût de cette dernière qui justement n'aime pas les surprises et elle va devenir assez grognon.**_

_**Donc vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire pour avoir ce chapitre, des reviews, des reviews et encore des reviews !**_

_**Sur ceux, je vous laisse.**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster.**_


	13. J'aime pas les surprises

_**Reviews au rendez-vous donne donc un nouveau chapitre très rapidement, donc vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire pour continuer à avoir des suites rapide.**_

_**Je vous remercie pour tous vos joyeux anniversaires qui m'ont fait plaisir et vous annonce que le prologue de la PLL/CM est en ligne et s'intitule ''Le tueur fantôme'', alors n'hésitez pas à aller voir pour me donner votre avis, vous ne devriez pas avoir de mal à suivre même si vous ne regardez pas PLL puisque je commence comme si c'était le début de la série.**_

_**Ce chapitre se nomme donc ''J'aime pas les surprises'' et nous aurons le droit à une Emily de mauvaise humeur (Juste un petit peu vous verrez) puisque JJ lui prépare une surprise et qu'elle a très peu de patience (Bon j'avoue que sur ce coup-là j'ai un peu copiée sur mon caractère, donc si ça ne ressemble pas à la Emily de la série c'est tout à fait normal).**_

_**Sur ceux, je vous laisse lire.**_

_**Sooo Bonne lecture tout le monde !**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Jennifer m'avait poussé en dehors de la chambre une fois mes habits de ce soir passer, j'avais eu beau argumenter que ce n'était que des habits, elle voulait quand même me faire la surprise, en plus je détestais les surprises, maudite soit cette tête de mules…**_

_**Bon ok, je devais bien avouer que c'était l'un des traits de caractères que j'aimais chez elle aussi, le faites qu'elle est cette force de caractères, qu'elle croit en ce qu'elle faisait avec autant de force, mais je détestais toujours autant de ne pas savoir ce qu'elle me préparait…**_

_**Je fus sortie de mes pensées par l'arrivé de Dereck derrière moi qui vint s'asseoir sur les escaliers à mes côtés.**_

- Tu as été jeté de ta chambre toi aussi ? _**Demandais-je avec un léger sourire en coin.**_

- Même pas, j'allais vérifier que personne n'avait besoin de moi en bas pour mettre la table ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, j'en déduis que toi tu t'es fait jeter de ta chambre.

- Ouai… Mademoiselle Jareau ne voulait pas que je vois ce qu'elle allait porter ce soir, pour ne pas que je gâche sa surprise…

- Et donc tu boudes, _**compléta mon meilleur ami, un sourire amusé sur le visage.**_

- Pas du tout ! _**M'exclamais-je**_, je dis juste qu'elle aurait pu me les montrer tout de suite, maintenant ou dans dix minutes je ne vois pas de trop la différence.

- Visiblement tu la vois, sinon tu ne serais pas en train de bouder pour dix malheureuses minutes.

- Hump… Je déteste les surprises… Je panique et après je deviens désagréable et crois-moi tu n'as pas envie de retrouver l'ancienne Emily Prentiss.

- Et cesse ses bruits d'homme des cavernes comme me le dit bien assez Carly et vient plutôt avec moi pour donner un coup de main en bas, ça fera passez plus vite le temps et tu arrêteras surement de broyer du noir.

- Et J.J. ? _**Demandais-je.**_

- J.J. ne va pas se sauver pendant que tu seras en bas, _**rétorqua-t-il se levant**_, allez viens, _**lança-t-il en me tendant une main que je fini par attraper juste pour lui faire plaisir avant de le suivre à l'étage inférieur…**_

_**JJ/EP**_

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique ? _**Demandais-je au bout de vingt minutes à poireauter en faisant le tour du salon, sous le regard amusé de toute l'équipe.**_

- Tu veux que j'aille voir pour toi 'Mily ? _**Se propose gentiment Alex en s'avançant dans ma direction.**_

- Ce ne sera pas la peine…, _**entendis-je venir d'en dehors de la pièce, me dépêchant de sortir du salon je restais momentanément figée devant la beauté qui se**_ _**dégageait de ma petite amie.**_

_**Sa robe bleu foncé à fine bretelle touchait le sol de par sa longueur et faisait ressortir ses yeux, qu'elle avait maquillé d'un simple trait d'eye-liner noir et d'un peu de fard à paupière couleur bronze, les rendant encore plus magnifique si c'était possible…**_

- T'as perdu ta langue Sweet Heart ?

- …

- Je crois que oui, _**sourit ma blonde en avançant pour venir se placer à mes côtés pour passer une main devant mes yeux pour me faire réagir…**_

- T'es… T'es… Je ne connais même pas d'adjectif assez fort…

- Je suis si moche que ça ? _**Demanda-t-elle faisant mine d'être**_ _**blessée.**_

- Cesse de dire des bêtises… Tu es plus que parfaite…, _**soufflais-je avant de l'attirer à moi pour l'embrasser, transmettant par se simple baiser tout l'amour que je ressentais**_ _**pour elle.**_

- Waouh c'est chaud, cacher les yeux des enfants ! _**S'exclama Penelope nous faisant nous séparer**_, je savais que cette robe ferait de l'effet à notre Prentiss international.

- Je vois ça, j'ai bien fait de t'écouter Pen'.

- Toujours écouter tatie Garcia, c'est la règle d'or.

- Ca veut dire que tu étais dans le coup ! _**M'exclamais-je en me retournant sans lâcher la taille de ma blonde.**_

- Un peu mon n'veux, grâce à qui crois-tu qu'elle a acheté cette magnifique robe pour ce soir ? Mais je n'étais pas la seule à être dans le coup, Carly et Beth était avec nous quand on a été faire du Shopping.

- Alors vous m'avez toutes regardé cogiter et tourner en rond sans rien me dire, vive la solidarité féminine ! _**Bougonnais-je ce qui fit éclater de rire Penelope, Carly, Beth et ma blonde, ce qui m'énerva encore plus.**_

- Tu sais techniquement on a appliqué la solidarité féminine.

- Oui mais je suis aussi une femme, alors elle ne doit pas que s'appliquer dans le sens de Jennifer sinon ce n'est pas juste, _**rétorquais-je avant de croiser mes bras sur ma poitrine.**_

- Elle n'a pas tort, _**ne put s'empêcher de répondre Dereck sentant surement venir l'orage**_, vous êtes toujours en train de prôner la solidarité féminine comme si c'était quelque chose d'inviolable, mais là vous avez deux femmes, elle ne marche plus votre combine.

- On voulait juste aide J.J. à faire une surprise à Emily, _**souffla Carly.**_

- Je sais ma puce, mais là tu as blessé Emily, c'est comme si tu avais choisi le côté de J.J. dans une bataille.

- Mais c'est faux !

- Tu n'aimes pas ma surprise ? _**Me demanda ma blonde avec une toute petit voix me faisant me retourner dans sa direction, elle semblait avoir les larmes aux yeux ce qui me brisa le cœur.**_

- Bien sûr que si que j'aime ta surprise Honey.

- Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas l'air contente ?

- Parce que… Je ne sais pas en faites… Disons que je n'aime pas les surprises en elle-même, je déteste quand on me prend par surprise… Et pour couronner le tout je déteste que celles que je crois mes amies ai été dans le coup et qu'elles m'aient laissé tourner en rond pendant vingt bonne minutes alors qu'elles savaient parfaitement ce qui allait se passer !

- Oh… Je suis désolée Sweet Heart, je ne voulais pas… Je ne savais pas…

- Ce n'est pas grave Honey, tu ne pouvais pas savoir et puis je t'aime toi alors je pense que je peux aimer ta surprise... En quelque sorte…

- Vraiment ? _**Demanda-t-elle en mordant sa lèvre du bas, hésitant sur la marche à suivre.**_

- Oui vraiment, alors cesse de t'en faire, ok ?

- Ok…, _**souffla ma blonde.**_

- Bon et bien si tout est réglé, passons à table ! _**S'exclama Dereck en prenant la main de sa femme d'un côté et celle de son fils de l'autre avant de les**_ _**emmener dans le salon pour pouvoir dîner enfin suivit par le reste de l'équipe tandis que je restais encore un peu avec Jennifer dans le couloir.**_

- On ne va pas les rejoindre ? _**S'étonna J.J.**_

- Pas tout de suite, d'abord je veux te dire que je suis désolée, je veux dire, tu t'es donnée tellement de mal pour me faire cette surprise et moi je n'ai vraiment pas bien réagis et en plus c'est toi qui t'excuses, je n'aime pas les surprises, ok, mais tu n'avais pas à t'excuser, je suis la pire petite amie qu'il puisse exister…

- Non, c'est faux, tu n'aimes pas les surprises et alors, tout le monde ne peut pas aimer les mêmes choses.

- Et si vous arrêtiez de vous excuser toutes les deux et que vous veniez plutôt vous asseoir pendant que je vais chercher l'entrée ! _**Lança Dereck en nous poussant toutes les deux pour que nous allions nous asseoir à table afin de profiter de ce diner en famille…**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Et voilà, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Pas trop nul ?  
Je sais que ses chapitres là sont un peu court, mais c'est juste que je ne voyais pas comment les faires plus long, mais vue que je les postes assez rapidement, enfin plus rapidement que les chapitres de mes autres fictions, vous avez de la chance avec celle-ci de ce côté-là d'ailleurs, bon il faut aussi dire que j'ai énormément d'inspiration donc ça aide, je pense que ce n'est pas trop grave.**_

_**Sooo le prochain chapitre s'intitulera ''Impossible de dormir'' et sera centré principalement autour d'Emily et des petits monstres qui viennent la réveiller et l'empêche de se reposer.**_

_**Brefouille je vous laisse, à bientôt !**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster**_


	14. Impossible de dormir

_**Et voilà la suite, je suis désolée pour l'attente, mais le week-end dernier j'étais à Paris pour voir Véronic DiCaire à l'Olympia avec toute ma petite bande des DiCairiennes donc je n'avais vraiment pas le temps.**_

_**Néanmoins j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**_

_**Dans ce chapitre une Emily que l'on ne laisse pas dormir et une JJ qui ne se laisse réveiller par aucun bruit, un peu comme moi en générale d'ailleurs X).**_

_**Sur ceux, je vous laisse lire,**_

_**Sooo bonne lecture !**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Le repas c'était passer à merveille, entre les blagues de Dereck et Penelope, Reid qui nous parlait de sa dernière lecture (un livre sur l'astro physique au 19 ème siècle dont j'ai déjà oublié le nom) et les petits plats que nous avions concocté nous nous étions régalés, mais le meilleure je dus bien l'avouer fut le gâteau au**_ _**chocolat et ce n'était pas que parce que c'était ma blonde qui l'avait préparer, non il était vraiment délicieux…**_

_**Après cela nous avions été nous coucher et j'avais dû prendre énormément sur moi pour ne pas sauter sur J.J. qui était vraiment à tomber dans sa robe, mais j'avais tenue**_ _**bon et j'étais plutôt fière de moi…**_

- 'Mily, tu dors encore ? _**Entendis-je demander la petite voix de mon filleul qui venait d'ouvrir la porte.**_

- Quelle heure il est ? _**Demandais-je en me frottant les yeux avant de regarder le radio-réveille qui se trouvait à ma droite sans réveiller Jennifer, ce qui était plutôt facile puisque même la troisième guerre mondiale ne la réveillerait pas**_, 4 heures du matin ? Mais il faut dormir mon bonhomme.

- Je sais… Mais je veux les cadeaux, tu penses que le Père Noël les a déjà apportés ?

- Je ne sais pas Alex', mais je pense que tu vas devoir attendre encore un peu, parce qu'on ouvre les cadeaux tous ensemble, donc ça sera quand tout le monde sera réveillé.

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je suis venue te voir, je n'arrive pas à réveiller tout le monde, mais avec toi, ça ira plus vite.

- Alex', viens te coucher encore un peu avec moi, on ira les réveiller à une heure plus décente, _**soufflais-je en attrapant mon filleul que je plaçais entre J.J. et moi.**_

- Mais je ne veux pas me rendormir et si je loupais mes cadeaux et qu'ils partaient sans moi ?! _**S'exclama Alex' paniqué.**_

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils ne partiront pas sans toi, sinon tu pourras compter sur l'équipe pour te les retrouver, ok ?

- Ok… C'est vrai que l'équipe c'est les meilleurs…, _**souffla-t-il rassuré avant de se tourner vers J.J. pour se retourner à nouveau dans ma direction**_, elle dort encore ? Je ne l'ai pas réveillé ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, même si tu hurlais il y aurait peu de chance qu'elle se réveille.

- Ok, alors je peux lui faire un bisou sur la joue ? Ça ne va pas la réveiller ?

- Je pense que tu peux lui faire un bisou, il en faudrait beaucoup plus pour la réveiller.

- D'accord, _**acquiesça mon filleul avant de poser un baiser sur la joue de ma blonde qui**_ _**ne broncha pas, quand je disais que rien ne pouvais la réveiller, je n'avais pas vraiment tord…**_

- Allez, maintenant on va essayer de se rendormir d'accord bonhomme ?

- D'accord, _**bailla Alexandre attrapant l'une des mains de J.J. pour s'en servir comme d'un doudou avant de se retourner dans ma direction pour se blottir contre moi,**_ bonne nuit 'Mily…

- Bonne nuit petit cœur.

- Suis pas petit…, _**souffla-t-il avant de se rendormir avec une facilité déconcertante, beaucoup plus facilement que moi c'est certain, surtout que je ne pouvais pas respirer le parfum de ma blonde dont j'étais devenue totalement dépendante pour pouvoir m'endormir, je fini néanmoins par replonger dans le monde des rêves… **_

_**Dans lequel je ne pus pas rester longtemps, il semblerait que les deux petits monstres de la maison se soit donné ma chambre comme point de rendez-vous et puisque j'étais la seule entre J.J. et**_ _**moi à ne pas avoir un sommeil de plomb c'est à moi que revenait la charge de papoter avec Jack, je commençais à revoir l'idée même d'avoir un jour un enfant avec J.J., j'étais crevée avec le nez bouché en prime et pour couronner le tout on ne me laissait pas dormir, je décidais néanmoins de prendre sur moi pour parler avec mini Hotch'.**_

- Salut Jack.

- Salut Emily, je suis désolée de te déranger, mais je trouvais plus Alex' quand je me suis réveiller et vue que ta porte était ouverte…

- Pas grave, il est qu'elle heure ?

- 6 heures passé, je pensais que l'on pourrait bientôt ouvrir les cadeaux, mais personne n'est encore levé…

- Ça te dit d'attendre que les autres se lève avec moi ? _**Lui proposais-je de toute façon je n'allais pas pouvoir me rendormir le jour commençant à montrer le bout**_ _**de son nez et je savais d'expérience que quand il y avait trop de lumière il était rare de me voir m'endormir.**_

- Ben… Je ne veux pas déranger…

- Tu ne déranges pas, allez, monte, _**souris-je en tapotant la place à mes côtés.**_

- Ok…, _**souffla Mini Hotch en**_ _**venant s'asseoir à mes côtés**_, je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sûr, je t'écoute.

- Pourquoi tu étais partie ? Papa n'a pas voulu me le dire, il m'a dit que j'étais trop petit pour comprendre, mais maintenant j'ai presque dix ans et je pense être assez grand pour comprendre alors…

- J'étais malheureuse, tu ne connais surement pas encore ça, parce que tu n'as comme tu le dis si bien pas encore 10 ans, mais l'amour parfois ça peut faire mal.

- Comment ça ?

- Quand tu aimes quelqu'un et que cette personne ne ressent pas la même chose pour toi tu peux soit essayer de tout faire pour que la personne dont tu es amoureuse tombe amoureuse de toi ou bien fuir pour ne plus souffrir, j'ai choisi la solution de facilité et j'ai fui.

- C'était déjà J.J. la personne dont tu étais amoureuse ?

- Affirmatif.

- Mais elle t'aime alors pourquoi tu es partie ?

- Parce que au moment où je suis partie elle aimait quelqu'un d'autre…

- Je pensais l'aimer…, _**nous coupa la petite voix d'endormis de ma blonde**_, mais je me trompais, j'étais trop aveugle pour voir que la personne qu'il me fallait était déjà à mes côtés.

- On t'a réveillé ? _**Soufflais-je en me tournant dans sa direction.**_

- Du tout, salut Jack.

- Salut J.J.

- Vous avez décidé de faire un rassemblement sans me prévenir ce n'est pas cool ça, _**sourit ma blonde.**_

- Ose dire que tu ne m'aurais pas tué si je t'avais réveillé.

- Je t'aurais surement tuée, _**admit-elle**_, sinon comme ton adorable filleul a-t-il fini entre nous deux ?

- Il est venue aux alentours de quatre heures du matin, il voulait déjà ouvrir ses cadeaux…

- Je vois…

- Et moi je cherchais Alex' et j'ai pensé qu'il pourrait être ici quand j'ai vu que la porte était ouverte.

- Salut le Jemily ! _**S'exclama Penelope en ouvrant la porte en grand**_, je ne dérange pas ?

- Mais non, plus on est de fou plus on rit, mais parle moins fort, Alex dort, _**lui répondis-je en lui montrant mini Dereck qui était collé à moi mais qui avait lâché la main de J.J. dans son sommeil.**_

- Oh… Tu t'es reconvertis en gardienne pour enfant, fallait le dire Beauty Girl, _**s'exclama Dereck en entrant à son tour dans la chambre accompagné de Carly pour venir s'asseoir au côté de Penelope sur notre lit,**_ je te laisserais donc Alex' tous les soirs de la semaine prochaine pendant que moi j'irais au resto avec ma femme.

- Même pas en rêve Little Girl, un soir passe encore mais je ne le garderais pas tous les soirs de la semaine, je veux aussi pouvoir aller au restaurant avec la mienne.

- Parce que tu as prévue de m'emmener au restaurant ? Tu pourrais prévenir !

- Dis celle qui m'a organisé une surprise pas plus tard qu'hier soir…, _**lui répondis-je ce qui la fit taire non sans qu'elle ne m'ai fait un de ses célèbres tirage de langue.**_

- On peut entrer ? _**Demanda timidement Beth qui tenait la main d'Hotch'.**_

- Venez, _**sourit ma blonde**_, je crois que de toute façon ce n'est pas deux personnes en plus qui vont changer quelque chose au faites que le lit ne va pas tarder à s'écrouler.

- Dis tout de suite que nous sommes énormes ! _**S'exclama Dereck faussement outré.**_

- Oh pauvre bébé, _**soufflais-je amusée**_, si j'avais un peu de temps je pleurerais.

- On avait une réunion se matin ? _**Demanda Reid à l'entrée de la**_ chambre, je n'étais pas au courant, parce que je n'aurais pas oublié ça, je n'oublie jamais rien.

- Non ne t'inquiètes pas Spenc', on n'avait aucune réunion de prévue, il se trouve que notre chambre est juste prise d'assaut.

- D'accord.

- Allez, entre, un de plus, un de moins ça ne fera pas une grande différence maintenant.

- Tu es sur ? Je ne voudrais pas déranger…

- Entre, Spencer, ne m'oblige pas à venir te chercher, _**s'exclama Dereck.**_

- D'accord, j'arrive, _**répondit notre génie avant de venir s'installer sur le lit à nos côtés.**_

- C'est l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux ? _**Demanda la petite voix d'Alex qui était en train de se réveiller.**_

- Je crois que ça va être l'heure en effet, que dirait tu d'aller réveiller Dave avec moi ? _**Lança Dereck.**_

- Ok, _**sourit Alex'**_, mais alors on y va tous ensemble ça sera plus drôle !

- Ok, allons-y bonhomme, _**souris-je tandis que tout le monde commençait à sortir de notre chambre pour aller réveiller Rossi qui allait définitivement avoir une belle surprise en nous voyant tous prendre possession de sa chambre…**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Et voilà, pas trop nul ? J'ai voulu faire un petit chapitre un peu plus centré sur Emily et la relation qu'elle a avec son filleul et puis avec Jack aussi, bref je me suis bien éclatée à l'écrire celui-là, alors j'espère qu'il vous a plu !**_

_**Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera ''Cadeau de Noël'' et vous aurez le droit à l'échange de cadeau et vous saurez ce qu'Emily et JJ se sont acheté pour Noël.**_

_**Mais je ne vous en dit pas plus, je vous le publierais surement samedi prochain puisque mes dates du DiCaire Tour sont fini pour cause la demoiselle va regagner son côté d'Océan donc j'aurais du temps pour publier et pour écrire aussi, parce que mon stock de chapitre s'épuise petit à petit et ce n'est pas une bonne chose, loin de là…**_

_**Brefouille, sur ceux, je vous laisse et vous souhaite un bon week-end,**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster**_


	15. Cadeau de Noël

_**Hello, hello, comment allez-vous ? Moi super bien, bon je suis surtout super impatiente parce qu'il y a ''Once Upon A Time'' ce soir et que donc il va y avoir Lana Parrilla alias la Méchante Reine que je surkiff, bon moins que Paget mais quand même beaucoup.**_

_**Bref, je vais arrêter de vous raconter ma vie et vais commencer à parler de ce qui me mène ici, c'est-à-dire le nouveau chapitre de la fiction bien sûr.**_

_**Donc se chapitre s'intitule ''Cadeau de Noël'' ce qui veut dire que je n'ai pas besoin de vous expliquer ce que vous allez trouver à l'intérieur.**_

_**C'est aussi le dernier chapitre de cool avant une enquête qui va mettre les nerfs de notre Prentiss international à rude épreuve, mais vous comprendrez pourquoi plus tard.**_

_**Sur ceux, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Réveiller David Rossi avait été définitivement une chose amusante à faire, il avait cru rêver quand il nous avait tous vu débarquer et Dereck s'était bien sûr assurée d'en tirer parti en lui disant qu'effectivement il rêvait et qu'il pouvait donc voler comme un oiseau ce à quoi nous avions tous bien rit, après cela nous étions tous descendus pour ouvrir les cadeaux sous l'impatience de mon filleul et de Jack…**_

- Celui-là est pour toi je crois Alex'_**, lançais-je au petit brun qui s'empressa de venir s'asseoir à mes côtes tandis que je lui donnais le paquet que**_ _**J.J. et moi lui offrions par l'intermédiaire du Père Noël qu'il s'empressa de déchirer pour dévoiler une voiture télécommander.**_

- Super 'Mily ! Papa, papa, t'as vue ce que le père Noël m'a acheter ! _**S'exclama-t-il avant de courir jusqu'à son père pour lui montrer sa voiture,**_ on peut l'essayer tout de suite ? Dit moi que oui !

- Doucement mon p'tit gars, je crois qu'il faut d'abord la mettre à charger avant de pouvoir l'utiliser, le Papa Noël n'a surement pas eu le temps de s'en occuper.

- Ok… Mais tu penses que quand j'aurais fini de déballer les autres cadeaux elle sera chargé ?

- Je ne pense pas, mais après avoir mangé le petit déjeuner tu devrais pouvoir jouer avec.

- Vraiment ?

- Bien sûr bonhomme, allez va dire merci à J.J. aussi, il me semble que c'est aussi son Père Noël qui t'a offert ce cadeau.

- Parce qu'il y a plusieurs Père Noël ?! _**S'exclama Alex'.**_

- Non mon cœur, disons que c'est un cadeau que le Père Noël à acheter avec les sous qu'Emily et J.J. lui ont envoyé, tu comprends ?

- D'accord, alors je vais dire merci à J.J. aussi.

- C'est bien mon bonhomme_**, sourit Dereck tandis que mon filleul faisait demi-tour pour sauter dans les bras de ma blonde.**_

- Merci tatie J.J., t'es la meilleure tata tu monde avec tatie 'Mily !

- De rien mon grand, je suis content que cette voiture ta plaise, tu sais on a beaucoup discuté avec le Père Noël pour trouver cette voiture.

- Tu le connais ?! _**Demanda Alex' en se séparant un peu de Jennifer pour pouvoir la fixer dans les yeux attendant une réponse.**_

- Bien sûr que oui, j'ai même son numéro, je te le donnerais pour ton anniversaire si tu es bien sage avec ton papa et ta maman.

- D'accord, je vais être bien sage alors ! Tu penses qu'il pourra m'emmener sur son traineau ?

- On verra ça, tu sais qu'après sa tournée des cadeaux il doit faire un gros dodo, _**répondis-je en**_ _**venant m'asseoir à leur côté**_, tu comprends ?

- Bien sûr que je comprends, tout le monde a le droit de faire dodo.

- Alex' vient voir ! _**Lança Jack**_, on va pouvoir faire des courses ensembles !

- J'arrive ! _**S'exclama le petit brun avant de faire un dernier bisou à ma blonde et à moi-même.**_

_**Une fois qu'il fut éloigné je me tournais en direction de ma blonde pour lui souffler à l'oreille :**_

- J'ai aussi un cadeau pour toi.

- C'est quoi ?

- Suis moi, _**lui dis-je simplement en attrapant sa main pour qu'elle me suive dans notre chambre en haut tandis que je sortais un paquet de ma valise**_, pour toi, _**fini-je en lui tendant le paquet espérant que ça allait lui plaire, j'avais fait le tour des agences toute la semaine pour acheter un appartement à nous et un peu plus spacieux, je savais que c'était un peu prématuré, mais nous vivions déjà dans le même appartement depuis mon retour alors ça n'allait pas changer grand-chose…**_

_**Ouvrant le paquet J.J. en sortie une clé et plusieurs photos d'un appartement, notre appartement, enfin j'espérais qu'elle allait accepter…**_

- Tu m'expliques ? _**Demanda ma blonde ne semblant pas comprendre.**_

- Et ben… J'aime ton appartement Honey, vraiment, mais je me suis dit que nous pourrions avoir le nôtre, à nous et je me suis dit que ça ferait un beau cadeau de Noël… Mais si tu ne voulais pas je comprendrais… Je peux…

_**Je ne pus terminer ma phrase puisque ma blonde c'était déjà jetée sur mes lèvres pour me remercier, enfin je suppose…**_

- Tu… Tu aimes ? _**Osais-je souffler pour avoir sa réponse.**_

- Bien sûr que oui ! C'est juste, waouh ! Quand as-tu trouvée le temps de chercher un appartement et de le visiter ?

- Que crois-tu que je faisais pendant que tu étais au bureau, que je restais sagement à attendre ton retour sans rien faire comme une parfaite femme au foyer ? Et bien non très chère, je cherchais ton cadeau de Noël.

- Le plus magnifique des cadeaux de Noël, _**souffla-t-elle avant de faire une moue que je qualifierais encore et toujours d'adorable.**_

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien… C'est juste que je me dise que maintenant mon cadeau va paraitre tellement fade à côté du tien…

- Ne dis pas ça, je suis sûr qu'il sera très bien.

- Mais toi tu m'offres un appartement et moi… Rien ne pourra égaler ça…

- Hey… Toi tu m'as offert ton cœur et c'est la plus belle chose que tu pouvais m'offrir crois-moi, _**lui répondis-je en posant un baiser**_ _**au coin de ses lèvres**_.

- Tu dis juste ça pour me faire plaisir, _**rétorqua-t-elle avant de croiser les bras pour montrer qu'elle boudait.**_

- Ok… Tu sais quoi, dès demain je vais ramener ce foutu appartement à l'agence et je vais t'acheter un autre cadeau, un moins gros comme ça tu ne bouderas plus, _**m'exclamais-je avant de me relever, lui enlevant la boite contenant les photos et les clés de l'appartement pour aller les replacer dans ma valise,**_ satisfaite ?

- Sweet Heart… Je ne voulais pas agir comme ça… Je l'aime ton cadeau vraiment, c'est juste que par apport au mien il me semble vraiment minable, je veux dire… T'as de l'argent et moi je n'ai rien… Donc je ne pourrais jamais rivaliser avec toi…

- Je m'en fous que tu es de l'argent ou non ! Je n'en ai rien à faire parce que c'est toi que j'aime et personne d'autre, compris !

- Désolée… Je suis stupide…

- Tu n'es pas stupide.

- Si je le suis.

- Tais-toi, juste tais toi. Tu n'es pas stupide, je t'aime ok ? Et quoi que tu puisses penser tu n'es pas stupide. Alors tais-toi.

- Ok, je me tais…

- je préfère ça, on peut redescendre ?

- D'abord je veux te donner ton cadeau, même s'il ne sera jamais aussi bien que le tiens et que…

- Jennifer Lucy Jareau ferme là _**! M'exclamais-je exaspérée**_, ou je peux t'assurer que je vais vraiment ramener ses clés à mon agent immobilier.

- D'accord je ne dirais plus rien, _**souffla la blonde avant de se lever pour chercher une petite boite dans son sac à main,**_ j'espère que ça te plaira… Parce que sinon je suis sûr que je pourrais le faire changer et…

- Honey, tais-toi, je suis sûr que ton cadeau sera très bien, _**lui répondis-je attrapant la petite boite qu'elle me tendait tout en se mordant la lèvre montrant son anxiété.**_

_**Tirant sur le ruban qui maintenait le couvercle en place je m'empressais d'ouvrir la petite boite pour y trouver un bracelet surement en argent, sur lequel était positionné plusieurs breloque, elles aussi en argent.**_

- C'est magnifique, merci…, _**soufflais-je en fixant l'une des breloques, une date y était gravée le 22/07/2006,**_ tu m'expliques ?

- C'est la date ou j'ai pour la première fois croisé ton regard, quand tu étais dans le bureau d'Hotch' attendant qu'il te dise ou t'installer, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de te sourire, j'ai tout de suite eu envie de te connaitre.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, même si je croyais à cette époque que nous deviendrions de grande amies, _**me révéla-t-elle un léger sourire amusé**_, celui-là, _**continua-t-elle en me montrant une enveloppe**_, ça représente la lettre qui m'a appris ton départ, celle aussi qui m'a fait me rendre compte de ce que je ressentais pour toi, que ça dépassait le stade de l'amitié, celui-là, _**me dit-elle en me montrant le cœur qui se trouvait à côté de l'enveloppe,**_ représente mon cœur, dont j'espère que tu prendras soin.

- Sois en assurée, _**soufflais-je en prenant la main de ma blonde pour la porter à mes lèvres avant de lui demander la signification de l'avant-dernier symbole, une feuille d'érable**_.

- Ca c'est en référence au sirop d'érable, _**me répondit-elle avec un léger sourire**_, puisque je sais que tu aimes ça.

- Ca fait surtout grossir ouai…, _**marmonnais-je**_, et je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de prendre des kilos supplémentaires…

- Emily, ne m'oblige pas à m'engager sur ce terrain-là, parce que crois-moi tu risques de perdre.

- Si tu le dis, _**soufflais-je avant de regarder la dernière breloque**_, et celui-ci c'est pourquoi ? Pour que je mange plus de croissant ?

- Ce n'était pas le sens premier, mais si tu veux en manger plus ce n'est pas moi qui vais me plaindre, _**me sourit-elle avant de poser un baiser au coin de mes lèvres**_, en faites ça représentait le croissant que tu m'emmenais tous les matins au bureau.

- Comment as-tu su que c'était moi ? _**Lui demandais-je tout en essayant de me rappeler d'une fois ou elle aurait pu me surprendre.**_

- Ca à stopper quand tu t'es mises à déprimer et que tu n'étais plus la première à arriver et puis avec l'aide de Pen' j'avais placé une petite caméra dans mon bureau, je voulais savoir qui était la petite fée qui déposait tous les matins la chose que j'aime le plus dans mon bureau, d'ailleurs je me demande toujours, comment as-tu su que j'aimais ça ?

- Lors de notre première enquête en commun, je t'ai vu revenir le soir à l'hôtel en grande discussion avec Penelope, tu tirais une tête de six pieds de long alors j'ai un peu tendu l'oreille et tu étais en train de te plaindre du faites que tu n'avais pas trouvé une seule boulangerie vendant un croisant, tu te demandais d'ailleurs comment tu allais tenir sans ça, donc j'ai supposé que c'était en quelque sorte ta petite drogue et donc le lendemain je me suis levée de bonne heure et j'ai refait le tour de la ville, jusqu'à trouver une boulangerie vendant des croissants.

- Pourtant j'avais déjà fait le tour et…

- Ok, il est possible que j'ai emprunté la voiture de service pour me rendre dans la ville d'à côté pour t'en trouver un, mais évite d'en parler à Hotch' il n'y a pas encore prescription.

- Je ne dirais rien, promis, _**me sourit-elle avant de m'embrasser**_, je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour ne pas me rendre compte que la personne qu'il me fallait se trouvait juste sous mon nez… Tu as fait des pieds et des mains pour moi tout le temps et moi je n'ai rien vue…

- N'y pense plus ok ? Et si tu m'aidais plutôt à attacher mon bracelet ?

- Ok, _**souffla-t-elle avant de prendre le bracelet que je lui tendais pour le passer le plus délicatement possible à mon poignet…**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Et voilà, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'espère qu'il vous aura plus, parce que je me suis bien triturée l'esprit pour trouver des cadeaux qu'elles pourraient s'offrir et finalement je me suis arrêté sur ça.**_

_**Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera ''Début d'enquête'', oui je sais, pas très original, mais je ne voulais pas trop dévoiler ce qu'il va se passer dans la suite.**_

_**Alors je vous dis à samedi prochain et vous souhaite un bon week-end.**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster.**_


	16. Début d'enquête

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! Me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre qui s'intitule ''Début d'enquête''.**_

_**Cette enquête va être assez difficile pour Emily mais vous allez très vite comprendre pourquoi.**_

_**Je vous remercie encore tous pour vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir, mais je ne vais pas m'éterniser et je vais vous laisser lire ce chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise !**_

_**Donc, bonne lecture !**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Le reste du week-end c'était passé à merveille, mais malheureusement il se passa beaucoup trop vite et il fallut bientôt retourner bosser, moi y compris et heureusement parce que je commençais à en avoir marre de me tourner les pouces dans l'appartement de ma blonde que nous allions d'ailleurs bientôt quitter, il avait été convenue avec le reste de**_ _**l'équipe qu'ils viendraient tous nous aider à déménager le week-end prochain avant de fêter le nouvelle an, à part si nous étions en pleine enquête bien-sûr ce que je n'espérais pas car je souhaitais vraiment pouvoir bientôt emménager, ce n'est pas que je n'aimais pas l'appartement de J.J. loin de là, c'est juste que c'était chez**_ _**elle et non chez nous, j'avais l'impression d'y être étrangère…**_

- Tous dans la salle de réunion nous avons une affaire ! _**S'exclama Hotch en passant la tête dans le**_ _**bureau de Jennifer ou j'avais élu domicile en attendant d'avoir quelque chose à faire, en faites, c'était surtout parce que son canapé était confortable, avant de repartir pour surement annoncer aux autres la même chose.**_

- Prête à reprendre le travail ? _**Me demanda Jennifer avant de se lever de son bureau pour me tendre une main afin de m'aider à me relever de son canapé.**_

- Et comment, _**souris-je avant de poser un rapide baisé sur sa main que je tenais toujours et que je lâchais juste après mon**_ _**geste, il ne fallait pas qu'une personne extérieur à l'équipe puisse deviner que nous étions ensemble ou cela risquait de compromettre ma place dans l'équipe.**_

- Alors allons-y, _**répondit-elle simplement à ma phrase avant de m'attraper par le bras pour me tirer jusqu'à la salle de conférence dans**_ _**laquelle nous entrâmes allant nous asseoir dans les deux places restantes entre Reid et Penelope**_, c'est une affaire urgente je suppose, pour que je n'ai pas été tenu au courant avant.

- Affirmatif, c'est ta mère Emily qui vient de nous contacter à propos d'une disparition.

- Une disparition ?

- La fille de l'une de ses amies, tout est dans le dossier, _**répondit-il avant de me tendre un dossier ainsi qu'à ma blonde**_, Emily je te laisse t'occuper de ta mère et de celle de la victime, J.J. tu l'accompagnes, comme ça tu pourras rencontrer ta belle-mère.

_**Acquiesçant je me levais non sans tirer une grimace**_, _**ce qui fit doucement rire toute l'équipe, j'étais sûr qu'Hotch' le faisait exprès de m'envoyer là-bas avec J.J. juste pour se venger du coup des casseroles et de la photo que Pen' avait eu la bonne idée de caser en photo de profil sur tous les postes de l'agences ce matin**_ _**en arrivant…**_

_**J'adorais Penelope, vraiment, mais là j'avais tout sauf envie de croiser ma mère, si je n'avais pas été la revoir depuis mon arrivé ici c'est parce que la connaissant elle allait encore vouloir que je rencontre un énième prétendant et ça allait de nouveau dégénérer en dispute et il était hors de question que Jennifer se trouve là à ce moment-là, ma mère était encore capable de lui demander de prendre parti pour l'une de nous deux et même si je savais qu'elle serais de mon côté je préférais éviter les confrontations inutile, en plus quand je m'énervais**_ _**j'avais tendance à dire tout ce que je pensais et là c'était tout sauf une bonne idée, il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle apprenne que j'aimais les femmes parce que je l'aurais criée sous le coup de la colère…**_

- Sweet Heart ? Ça ne va pas ? Tu as l'air totalement ailleurs depuis que nous avons quitté la salle de réunion.

- Ca fait 5 ans que je n'ai pas parlé à ma mère et j'avais bien prévue de continuer encore, mais il semblerait que je n'ai pas cette chance…

- Ce n'est pas tout pas vrai ?

- Non… A chaque fois que je vais chez elle j'ai toujours l'impression d'être dans une agence de rencontre, elle trouve toujours le moyen d'avoir l'ami d'un ami à me présenter et…

- Elle ne sait pas que tu préfères les femmes ?

- Non et crois-moi il vaut mieux pour tout le monde qu'elle continue à l'ignorer, parce qu'elle pourrait faire de nos deux vies un véritable enfer.

- Mais… Si on décide un jour d'avoir un enfant elle va bien finir par l'apprendre.

- Je sais, mais tu peux me faire confiance, le plus tard sera le mieux pour tout le monde, tu l'as rencontré une fois, tu as bien vu comment elle était…

- On n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de faire connaissance, on était en pleine enquête à ce moment-là je te le rappelle.

- Et bien tu ne loupes rien, tu peux me faire confiance.

- Em', parle-moi, je n'aime pas quand tu me réponds par des phrases voulant toute dire la même chose, je préfère savoir que de rester dans le noir.

- Ma mère m'a bien fait comprendre qu'elle refuserait de me parler et s'amuserait à me mettre des bâtons dans les roues si je devenais lesbienne un jour… Tout ça à cause de sa maudite réputation… Mais elle ne sait pas que je l'ai toujours été en quelque sorte, j'ai eu une seule expérience avec un garçon et ça ne m'a pas plu et pour couronner le tout je suis tombée enceinte.

_**Notre conversation dû s'arrêter là car nous arrivâmes devant la maison de ma mère, nous garant j'approchais ma main de celle de ma blonde que je serais pour me donner du courage.**_

_**Voyant que je semblais avoir besoin d'une plus grosse dose**_ _**de courage Jennifer sembla regarder autour de nous pour voir si personne ne nous observait avant de venir poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.**_

- Je t'aime et tout va bien se passer, ok ? Je serais juste à côté de toi et si elle dit quoi que ce soit pour te mettre à mal je foncerais dans le tas, ok ?

- D'accord… Même si je préfèrerais que tu évites de foncer dans le tas comme tu le dis, ma mère serait encore capable de te coller un procès sur le dos.

- J'essayerais, on y va ?

- On y va, _**acquiesçais-je avant de poser mes lèvres une dernière fois sur les siennes me donnant ainsi du courage pour ouvrir ma portière et me diriger vers la porte d'entrée**_, comment s'appelle la gamine ? _**Demandais-je finalement me rendant compte que je ne le savais toujours pas tandis que nous remontions**_ _**l'allée menant à la maison de ma mère.**_

- Elle s'appelle Laura, Laura Henneville, sa mère est la sénatrice Lea Henneville, tu connais ?

- C'est une vieille connaissance à ma mère, je me souviens que la dernière fois que l'ai croisée elle n'avait pas plus de 10 ans, je lui lisais des histoires, il m'arrivait de la garder parfois.

- Elle en a 16 maintenant, _**me révéla ma blonde.**_

- Avant de nous appeler pour un enlèvement ils ont pensé à la fugue ?

- Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas mentionner dans le dossier, _**me répondit-elle en le feuilletant ce qui fit qu'elle ne vit pas**_ _**la première marche de l'escalier et qu'elle ne dut la vie sauve qu'à l'un de mes réflexes qui me la fit la rattraper par la taille.**_

- Ça va ?

- Je… Je crois, il faut vraiment que j'apprenne à marcher.

- Ou tout simplement que tu cesses de faire deux choses en même temps.

- Hé ! Mais c'est toi qui me demandait des infos sur l'affaire je te ferais dire.

- Je ne pouvais pas les lires en voitures puisque je conduisais.

- Et bien la prochaine fois je conduirais comme ça tu pourras lire le dossier.

- Et après c'est toi qui ne sauras pas de quoi parle notre dossier.

- Quand vous vous serez mise d'accord sur qui dois conduire et qui doit lire le dossier pour éviter que quelqu'un ne tombe, peut être que vous pourriez lâcher votre collègue Emily et venir nous rejoindre toutes les deux dans le salon.

- Oui bien sûr Maman, je suis désolée, _**lui répondis-je avant de lâcher délicatement ma blonde pour être sûr qu'elle était bien stabilisée sur ses deux pieds avant de l'inviter à passer devant moi dans les escaliers, comme ça si jamais elle se décidait à**_ _**retomber je pourrais l'en empêcher, puis inspirant je lui emboitait le pas tout en pensant que je donnerais n'importe quoi pour me trouver ailleurs qu'ici, je détestais Hotch' de me faire subir ça…**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Et voilà, que pensez-vous de ce début d'enquête ? **_

_**Du faites que je fasse intervenir la mère d'Emily ? **_

_**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser, même si la suite est déjà écrite je peux tout de même changer des choses si ça ne vous plait pas.**_

_**Le titre du prochain chapitre s'intitulera ''Elizabeth Prentiss'' donc je ne pense pas avoir besoin de vous dire ce que vous allez trouver à l'intérieur.**_

_**Sur ceux, je vous laisse, je suis extrêmement en retard sur le On-Shot de Noël est c'est un peu dans 3 jours donc j'ai intérêt de me grouiller X)**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster.**_


	17. Elizabeth Prentiss

_**Et voilà la suite, oui je sais il est tard, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais comme on dit, en tout cas j'espère que vous aimerez quand même se chapitre qui se nomme ''Elizabeth Prentiss'' et sera centré sur Emily et la relation tendu qu'elle a avec sa mère.**_

_**Et non la jeune fille disparue n'est pas la fille d'Emily qu'elle aurait confiée à quelqu'un d'autre comme l'une de mes rewieveuses (po sur pentoute que ça se dise) le pensait, même si j'avoue que c'est bien penser, mais la fille d'Emily aurait environ 25 ans et celle-ci en a presque 10 de moins.**_

_**Sinon je tenais encore à vous remercier pour vos reviews et je m'arrête là afin de**_ _**vous laisser lire, donc bonne lecture !**_

_**JJ/EP**_

- Emily, je suis heureuse de te revoir, bien que j'aurais préféré que cela se passe dans d'autre circonstance, _**me sourit Lea Henneville, une grande brune aux yeux chocolat, la cinquantaine, très élégante.**_

- Je suis heureuse également de vous revoir Lea, même si c'est vrai les circonstances ne sont pas des plus favorables, je vous présente ma collègue, l'Agent Spécial Jennifer Jareau, nous faisons toutes les deux parties de l'équipe pour retrouver Laura.

- Est-ce que nous pourrions vous posez quelque question, cela nous aidera à retrouver Laura, _**demanda J.J. en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.**_

- Bien sûr, vous pourrez toutes les questions que vous souhaiterez, mais il serait préférable d'aller nous asseoir au salon, nous y serons plus confortablement installer.

- Très bien, _**acquiesçais-je avant de passer ma main dans le bas du dos de ma blonde sans même m'en rendre compte.**_

- Enlève ta main, _**me souffla-t-elle me faisant me rendre compte de la situation, voyant**_ _**que personne ne regardait dans notre direction je m'empressais de l'enlever.**_

- Désolée, _**lui répondis-je à voix basse**_, c'est l'habitude et puis je déteste être ici alors ça n'aide pas à ce que j'évite de faire des conneries.

_**Ma blonde me sourit avant de me faire rejoindre le salon ou**_ _**ma mère nous indiqua le canapé en face d'elle.**_

- Que souhaitez-vous savoir ?

- Est-ce que votre fille avait un petit ami, ou un ami dont elle était proche ?

- Je ne sais pas, pour tout vous dire je n'étais pas souvent là, elle avait son meilleur ami, Troy McAlister, un garçon adorable, ils passaient tout leur temps ensemble.

- Tu oublies de parler de cette fille-là, _**intervint ma mère avec un air dégouté sur le visage.**_

- Qu'elle fille Lea ?

- Depuis quelque temps elle passait beaucoup de temps avec Paige Lehane, une jeune fille vraiment charmante…

- Mais lesbienne, _**ne put s'empêcher de compléter la femme qui m'avait donné la vie, j'essayais de garder un visage impassible et je le du surtout au parfum de J.J. que j'inspirais pour éviter d'exploser, le plus important pour le moment n'était pas ça, mais de retrouver cette gamine,**_ _**qui vraisemblablement n'avait pas été kidnapper mais avait surtout du vouloir fuir la pression familial comme j'avais rêvé de le faire plusieurs fois avant de partir pour la fac à l'autre bout du pays pour m'éloigner de ma famille.**_

- Vous avez son adresse Lea ?

- Non, elle venait chez nous mais je n'ai jamais vu ou elle habitait.

- Très bien, je vais appeler Garcia, elle pourra nous renseigner.

_**Prenant mon téléphone je laissais ma blonde continuer avec ses questions**_ _**pendant que je composais le numéro de Penelope.**_

- Ici la fée des ordinateurs, que puis-je faire pour toi Oh Grande Emily Prentiss ? _**Demanda Penelope avec son enthousiasme habituel.**_

- Tu pourrais me trouver le numéro d'une certaine Paige Lehane ?

- Je te trouve ça tout de suite Emily.

- Merci.

- Sinon ça se passe bien avec ta mère ?

- Ca ne se passera jamais bien, j'étais à deux doigts d'exploser alors que ça fait seulement cinq minutes que nous sommes là, je déteste être entre ses quatre murs, ça me rappelle mon enfance et mon adolescence et donc voilà pourquoi c'est moi qui t'appelle plutôt que J.J.

- Hey, ça va aller ok, tiens et si tu m'expliquais pourquoi tu veux l'adresse de cette Paige Lehane.

- J'ai l'intime conviction que Laura ne s'est pas fait kidnapper mais qu'elle a simplement fuit cette vie ou les personnes différentes ne sont pas accepter.

- Oh je vois, cette fille que tu me demandes de chercher, elle est lesbienne.

- Affirmatif et je pense que Laura aussi et disons que sa mère n'accepte pas vraiment que sa fille traine avec ce genre de personne.

- Je vois…. J'ai trouvée l'adresse, je te l'envoie sur ton portable.

- Merci Pen' et merci de m'avoir écouté.

- Pas de quoi Emily, je serais toujours là pour toi, j'espère que tu le sais.

- Je sais, _**souris-je**_, à tout à l'heure.

- A toute Emily, _**lança Garcia avant de raccrocher tandis que je reprenais le chemin du salon ou je montrais mon téléphone à J.J. pour qu'elle comprenne ou je comptais me rendre avec elle.**_

- Tu as du nouveau ? _**Demanda Lea Henneville avec inquiétude.**_

- Non, rien du tout.

- Pourtant tu as montré ton téléphone à l'agent Jareau.

- Je lui ai simplement montré que j'avais l'adresse de Paige.

- Ca a été… Rapide, _**répondit ma mère sceptique.**_

- Penelope est vraiment une personne exceptionnelle, il suffit de lui laisser un ordinateur et elle peut trouver n'importe quoi sur n'importe qui, _**sourit J.J. réplique à**_ _**laquelle je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire moi aussi.**_

- Nous allons aller rendre visite à Paige, nous vous tiendrons informée dès que nous aurons du nouveau.

- Très bien, merci Emily.

- Pas de quoi, je ne fais que mon travail, _**lui répondis-je avant de sortir de la**_ _**maison**_ _**suivit par Jennifer.**_

- C'est moi ou elle n'avait pas l'air vraiment atteinte par la disparition de sa fille ?

- Elle est atteintes, mais dans la haute société c'est extrêmement mal vue de montrer ce que l'on ressent.

- Pourtant tu n'es pas comme eux, _**souffla ma blonde qui**_ _**avait visiblement du mal à comprendre.**_

- Parce que j'ai passé ma vie à combattre le monde d'où je viens, pour ne jamais ressembler à ma mère, parce que je ne voulais pas ressembler à toutes ses personnes insensibles et je dois combattre cette part de mon éducation chaque jour de ma vie, parce que j'ai été élevée pour ne pas montrer ce que je ressens et…

- Hey, tu y arrives très bien, ok ? Tu es parfaite comme tu es Sweet Heart alors cesse de te faire du souci, je n'aime pas te voir comme ça, aussi perdu.

- Alors éloignons nous de cette maison, j'aurais peut-être moins l'impression d'être en cage.

_**Acquiesçant à ma demande Jennifer attrapa ma main sans même se soucier de si quelqu'un pouvait nous observer afin de nous conduire à la voiture avant de m'ouvrir la porte pour me faire monter de mon côté tandis qu'elle faisait le tour pour monter du sien, prenant la place derrière le volant pour une fois.**_

- Tu préviens Hotch' que nous allons chez Paige pendant que je conduis ?

- D'accord, _**soufflais-je avant de sortir mon téléphone de ma poche pour composer le numéro de notre supérieur.**_

- Aaron Hotchner ?

- Hotch', c'est Emily, nous partons de chez ma mère, nous nous rendons chez une amie de Laura, Paige Lehane.

- Très bien, rappelle-moi quand tu auras parlé avec elle.

- D'accord, à tout à l'heure.

- A tout à l'heure Prentiss, _**me répondit-il avant de raccrocher me permettant de glisser mon téléphone dans ma poche avant de poser ma tête contre la vitre, fermant les yeux pour essayer de me ressaisir…**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Et voilà pour ce chapitre, qu'avez-vous pensé de la mère de notre Emily Prentiss international ?  
Je l'avais pas aimé dans l'épisode ou elle était donc je me suis dit que je pourrais la faire un peu méchante dans la fiction.**_

_**J'espère néanmoins que ce chapitre vous a plu !**_

_**La semaine prochaine le chapitre s'intitulera ''Paige Lehane'' d'ailleurs pour ceux que ça intéresse pour son nom, j'ai fait un mix entre deux personnages de série que j'adore Paige McCullers dans PLL et Faith Lehane dans BTVS.**_

_**Le nom Henneville quand à lui c'est imposé de lui-même quant à la recherche d'une idée j'ai fait le tour de ma chambre et suis tombé sur le poster d'Aude Henneville de The Voice sur ma porte de chambre.**_

_**Bref, je vais arrêter de vous raconter ma vie et je vous dis à samedi prochain.**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster**_


	18. Paige Lehane

_**Hello tout le monde, je vous présente le nouveau chapitre de la fic's intitulé ''Paige Lehane''.**_

_**Je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews qui me donnent toujours envie d'écrire plus.**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

_**JJ/EP**_

- Sweet Heart, réveille-toi, _**entendis-je une voix me souffler tandis que le parfum apaisant de ma blonde arrivait à mes narines.**_

- On est arrivée chez Paige ? _**Demandais-je tandis que mes yeux papillonnaient pour s'ouvrir s'habituant à la luminosité.**_

- Oui, _**acquiesça-t-elle**_, je t'ai laissé dormir pendant le trajet tu semblais en avoir besoin, ça va mieux ?

- Oui, merci, _**soufflais-je avant de m'étirer**_, c'est bon je suis prête, on peut y aller, _**fini-je par dire avant de sortir de la voiture bientôt suivit par Jennifer qui me rattrapa pour marcher à mes côtés.**_

_**Arrivées devant la porte je toquais à celle-ci attendant que quelqu'un ne vienne nous ouvrir, ce qu'une jeune femme, blonde aux yeux gris bleu fit moins d'une minute plus tard.**_

- Paige Lehane ? _**Demandais-je.**_

- Oui c'est moi que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Je suis l'Agent Emily Prentiss et voici l'Agent Jennifer Jareau du F.B.I., _**nous présentais-je sans oublier de présenter nos plaques,**_ nous souhaiterions te parler de Laura Henneville, pouvons-nous entrer ?

- Euh… Oui bien sûr, entrez, _**nous répondit la jeune femme avant d'ouvrir la porte**_ _**de sa maison au maximum pour nous laisser entrer.**_

- Merci, _**lui souris-je doucement.**_

- Vous voulez un café ou un thé ou quelque chose à boire ? _**Nous proposa-t-elle**_ _**poliment en nous conduisant jusqu'au salon.**_

- Non merci, je peux t'appeler Paige ? _**Lui demandais-je**_, c'est juste que ça sera plus simple.

- Pas de problème, vous avez des nouvelles de Laura ? J'ai essayé de téléphoner à sa mère pour avoir des informations, mais je suis tombée sur une femme particulièrement désagréable qui n'a rien voulu me dire.

- Ma mère je suppose…, _**soufflais-je**_ _**exaspérée.**_

- Votre mère ?

- Oui, je ne l'a voit pas souvent et heureusement, elle est assez tirer sur les protocoles, mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de moi, parlons plutôt de l'endroit où se planque Laura avec votre aide.

- Je… Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler, _**répondit la blonde.**_

- Je pense que vous savez très bien de quoi je parle Paige, j'ai vécu la vie de Laura, je sais parfois que ses foutus règles qui entoure les familles riches sont pesant voir insoutenable et si j'avais eu quelqu'un en qui avoir confiance dans mes amies j'aurais surement fait une fugue.

- Je ne sais pas ou elle, maintenant excusez-moi, j'ai des devoirs à préparer pour demain.

- Bien sûr, néanmoins si tu as des nouvelles de Laura, fais-moi signe.

- Si vous le souhaitez mais je ne pense pas en avoir un jour.

- On verra, _**souris-je doucement avant de sortir suivit par ma blonde tandis que Paige fermait la porte derrière.**_

- Tu es sûr qu'elle sait où se trouve Laura ?

- J'en suis sûr et certaine, elle nous a mis beaucoup trop vite à la porte après que je lui ai parlé de ce que j'en pensais.

- Très bien, alors appelle Hotch' et demande lui de la placer sous surveillance policière et elle nous mènera à elle.

- D'accord, mais pour l'instant il faut que nous restions ici, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle en profite pour partir.

- Ok, alors on va aller garer la voiture plus loin et on va se planquer, ok ?

- Tu peux aller la garer toute seule ? Je veux rester ici pour ne prendre aucun risque.

_**Acquiesçant à ma demande Jennifer posa un rapide baisé sur ma joue me demandant de faire attention.**_

- Je ne cours aucun risque ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Si justement je m'inquiète, _**souffla-t-elle avant de s'éloigner tandis que je sortais mon portable de ma poche afin de composer le numéro de mon supérieur.**_

- Hotchner ?

- Hotch', c'est Emily, nous sortons de chez Paige Lehane, j'ai de bonne raison de croire qu'elle sait ou se cache Laura, je pense qu'il faudrait la mettre sous surveillance.

- A part ton intime conviction qu'as-tu d'autre pour que Strauss accepte ça ?

- Elle n'était pas inquiète, quand nous sommes arrivées J.J. et moi, elle nous a dit avoir appelé Lea Henneville je pense pour se couvrir, mais elle est tombée sur une personne qui l'a rembarré, j'ai supposé et je pense avec raison que cette femme était ma mère, ensuite quand je lui ai demandé si elle n'avait pas aidé Laura à se cacher, elle a paniqué et nous a mise J.J. et moi à la porte de chez elle en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, je suis persuadée qu'elle sait où elle se trouve.

- Très bien, vous y rester jusqu'à ce que Dereck et Reid soient revenue du Lycée de Laura, après cela ils prendront votre place, il est préférable que ce soit quelqu'un qu'elle ne connait pas qui la suive.

- Très bien, à tout à l'heure, _**dis-je simplement avant de raccrocher attendant que ma blonde ne me rejoigne, ce qu'elle fit 2 minutes plus tard.**_

- Hotch' t'as dit quoi ?

- On doit attendre ici un peu, il nous enverra Reid et Morgan dès qu'ils seront rentré du lycée de Laura.

- Ok, _**souffla-t-elle avant de rentrer ses mains dans ses poches afin de les réchauffer.**_

- Tu as oublié tes gants ? Il me semblait pourtant t'avoir vu en prendre une paire se matin.

- Ils sont dans mon bureau, _**me répondit-elle tout en commençant à sautiller sur**_ _**place pour se réchauffer.**_

- Malin tout ça, _**souris-je doucement avant d'ouvrir mes bras**_, viens là, je vais te réchauffer.

- Em' on est en mission ! _**S'exclama-t-elle doucement.**_

- Je le sais bien ça, mais je ne vais pas te laisser te transformer en glaçon pour autant, alors viens là, en plus ça permettra de nous couvrir, personne ne se demandera ce que font un couple dehors par ce froid, alors viens, _**lui répondis-je avec autorité tandis qu'elle soupirait avant de se réfugier dans mes bras tandis que je commençais à masser ses bras pour lui donner de la chaleur**_, c'est mieux comme ça ?

- Oui, merci, _**souffla-t-elle en finissant par poser sa tête sur mon épaule.**_

- Pas de quoi, _**lui répondis-je avant que nous arrêtions de parler afin d'éviter de se faire repérer…**_

_**JJ/EP**_

- Sweet Heart ? Ça ne va pas ? _**Me demanda ma blonde en me trouvant coucher sur son canapé après que nous soyons revenues de chez Paige Lehane.**_

- J'ai mal au crâne, mais ça va me passer, _**lui répondis-je en sentant un frisson me traverser.**_

_**Sceptique Jennifer s'approcha de moi avant de poser sa main sur mon crâne pour vérifier surement si j'avais de la fièvre.**_

- Tu es brulante Em', le faites d'être resté dehors dans le froid n'a pas du t'aider avec le rhume que tu avais déjà chopé ce week-end, je n'aurais pas dû te laisse me donner ton écharpe.

- Mais tu avais froid…, _**soufflais-je tandis qu'un nouveau frisson me traversais.**_

- Et maintenant tu es malade Sweet Heart, ce n'est pas mieux, _**soupira-t-elle**_, reste là je vais voir Hotch' pour qu'il nous donne le reste de la journée pour que je m'occupe de toi.

- On ne peut pas… Qui va s'occuper de retrouver Laura…

- Les garçons sauront très bien se débrouiller tout seuls et c'est non négociable, _**trancha-t-elle en voyant que j'allais répondre.**_

- Ok…, _**soupirais-je.**_

- Je reviens, _**sourit-elle doucement posant un baiser sur mon front avant de prendre la direction de la sortie,**_ Mme Prentiss ?

_**Entendant ma blonde prononcer le nom de ma mère je m'empressais de me retourner, la trouvant en train de regarder ma mère sans trop savoir quoi dire ni quoi faire.**_

- Agent Jareau, je cherchais ma fille, mais visiblement elle est occupée…, _**lança-t-elle avec dégout.**_

- Ne lui parle pas comme ça ! _**M'exclamais-je en me levant difficilement pour venir me placer devant ma blonde, mais visiblement c'était une mauvaise idée puisque je sentis mes jambes devenir cotonneuse et j'eu tout juste le temps de souffler un**_, je ne me sens pas trop bien, _**avant de m'effondrer dans les bras de Jennifer…**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**_

_**On se retrouve la semaine prochaine avec un nouveau chapitre intitulé ''J'aime votre fille'' et sera en POV JJ, c'est le seul chapitre de cette partie qui le sera d'ailleurs et c'est tout ce que vous aurez le droit de savoir.**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster**_


	19. J'aime votre fille

_**Tout petit chapitre je veux bien l'avouer, je l'ai rajouté après avoir terminé cette partie de ma fic's, je me suis rendu compte qu'il manquait quelque chose et donc voilà.**_

_**J'espère néanmoins qu'il vous plaira, n'empêche en le relisant j'ai un peu l'impression qu'Elizabeth Prentiss est la version sans magie de Cora Mills la mère de Regina dans Once Upon A Time pour ceux qui connaisse.**_

_**Et pourtant quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre je n'avais encore jamais regardé la série une seule fois.**_

_**Bref, je vais me taire et vous laisser lire !**_

_**Bonne lecture tout le monde !**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**P.O.V. Jennifer**_ :

_**Emily venait de s'effondrer devant moi et plutôt que d'être à ses côtés comme toute petite amie qui se respecte je devais gérer sa mère, je l'avais confié à Garcia après m'être assurée qu'elle allait bien, enfin aussi bien que pouvait aller une personne avec 40 de fièvres et qui venais de s'évanouir, mais mine de rien le faites qu'elle se soit évanouit comme ça, m'inquiétais énormément, peut être aurions-nous dut l'emmener à l'hôpital…**_

- Asseyez-vous, _**lançais-je finalement à Elizabeth Prentiss après 5 minutes de silences radio complet tout en m'asseyant moi-même à mon bureau.**_

- Ce ne sera pas la peine de m'asseoir pour ce que j'ai à vous dire Agent Jareau, vous allez laisser ma fille, rompre avec elle, ne plus l'approcher en dehors du travail…

- Il en est hors de question que je rompe avec Emily ! _**M'exclamais-je catégorique en me relevant.**_

- Il va pourtant bien falloir Agent Jareau parce qu'il est hors de question que ma fille ne sorte avec une autre fille.

- Et bien c'est le cas, alors il va falloir vous y faire, j'aime votre fille et je ne compte pas la quitter un jour.

- Combien faut-il que je vous paye pour que vous vous décidiez à la quitter.

- Rien du tout parce que je ne la quitterais jamais.

- 250 000 dollar ? 500 000 dollar ? Je peux monter plus haut s'il le faut, _**me répondit-elle en sortant son chéquier de son sac.**_

- Vous pouvez ranger ce chéquier, parce que je ne l'a quitterais pas.

- 750 000 dollar ? _**Tenta-t-elle augmentant ainsi son offre.**_

- Ca ne m'intéresse toujours pas alors je vais me répéter mais vous pouvez ranger ce chéquier !

- Vous aller accepter cette argent croyez-moi, sinon vous risquez d'en subir les conséquences.

- Vous me menacer ?

- Je vous préviens.

- C'est du pareille au même, je pourrais vous faire arrêter pour ça.

- Mais vous ne le ferez pas.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que je suis la mère d'Emily, vous ne souhaiteriez pas vous faire détester par elle.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ça la fasse me détester, je pense même qu'elle me remerciera de lui avoir rendu ce service, elle ne vous porte pas trop dans son cœur en ce moment, croyez-moi, vous la rendez complètement malade, elle ne peut pas rester plus de cinq minutes dans la même pièce que vous…

- Il n'y a vraiment aucune raison pour qu'elle ne m'aime pas, j'ai toujours subvenue à ses besoins.

- Vous ne l'avez pas contacté une seule fois depuis son retour et je ne parle pas d'argent en ce moment, je vous parle d'amour maternelle, vous savez l'amour que toute mère normalement constituée est censé éprouvé pour ses enfants.

- Je ne vous permets pas de…

- Et bien je me le permets moi-même, _**la coupais-je en sentant la colère s'insinuer dans chaque port de ma peau**_, vous essayez de me faire rompre avec elle, moi la personne qu'elle aimait déjà i ans quand elle est partie, vous ne voulez pas son bonheur, vous pensez seulement à vous et à votre réputation, vous vous foutez complètement des sentiments que peut ressentir votre fille !

- Je fais ça pour son bien et si elle ne le comprend pas maintenant elle le comprendra plus tard.

- Vous pensez que la priver de la personne qu'elle aime va la rendre heureuse ? Vous êtes un peu tordue ! _**M'exclamais-je hors de moi.**_

- Je ne suis pas tordue, je sais comment est la société de nos jours, je sais comment elle sera traité, je ne veux que son bien !

- Son bien hein ? J'ai beaucoup, beaucoup de mal à vous croire, je pense que vous ne pensez qu'à votre bien à vous, qu'à votre réputation, ce qu'en dirait vos paire, _**lui répondis-je avant de me rasseoir épuisé par temps de mauvaise foi de la part d'une seule personne.**_

_**C'est le moment que choisie d'ailleurs la porte pour s'ouvrir sur Emily qui semblait avoir couru un cent mètre…**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Et voilà, alors comment avez-vous trouvé la maman de notre Prentiss internationale, je suis sûr que vous la détestez encore plus qu'avant.**_

_**Le chapitre suivant s'intitule ''Je l'aime et tu ne pourras rien y faire'' chapitre dans lequel vous verrez Emily se rebeller contre sa mère qui n'est vraiment pas décidée à être gentille.**_

_**Mais je ne vous en dit pas plus, alors à la semaine prochaine tout le monde !**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster**_


	20. Je l'aime & tu ne pourras rien y faire

_**Hello, je suis désolée pour le retard, mais j'avais la flemme de publier hier, j'ai déjà eu du mal à mettre le chapitre de ma SwanQueen alors pour celui-ci.**_

_**Mais bon je vous le poste aujourd'hui donc on va dire que ce n'est pas trop grave hein ? X)**_

_**Je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir, sur ceux je me tais et vous laisse lire.**_

_**Sooo bonne lecture !**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Ouvrant doucement les yeux je fus surprise de me trouver dans l'antre de Garcia tandis que cette dernière pianotait sur son ordinateur à toute vitesse.**_

- Ou est J.J. ? _**Soufflais-je inquiètes en ne la voyant nulle part.**_

- Oh Emily tu es réveillée ?! Comment te sens-tu ?

- Je vais bien, mais ce n'est pas ça que je veux savoir… Ou est Jennifer ?

- Avec ta mère dans son bureau, depuis une heure, j'espère que ça se passe bien…

- Il faut que j'y aille ! _**Lançais-je avant de me lever, vérifiant que**_ _**j'arrivais à tenir debout par moi-même.**_

- Non, toi tu restes ici !

- Il est hors de question que je laisse ma petite amie se faire démonter par mon serpent de mère, elle est encore capable de la faire chanter pour que nous rompions !

- Ok, ok, mais si jamais tu diras à J.J. que je ne t'ai pas vu sortir.

- Compte sur moi Pen', _**lui répondis-je avant de sortir de son bureau en courant, ne prenant même pas en compte les agents qui se retournaient sur mon passage, arrivant devant le bureau de ma blonde dans lequel j'entrais sans même toquer.**_

- Em' ? Tu es réveillée ? Et moi qui avais dit à Penelope de te surveiller…, _**soupira Jennifer en se levant rapidement de sa chaise de bureau pour venir m'accueillir m'installant d'autorité sur le siège qu'elle venait de quitter avant d'aller s'en chercher un pour elle qu'elle installa juste à côté du mien.**_

- Il est hors de question que je te laisse gérer sa seule ok ? _**Soufflais-je juste pour elle tandis que ma mère semblait étrangement silencieuse**_, très bien maintenant que je suis là, on va pouvoir parler, pourquoi me cherchais-tu ?

- Je voulais savoir comment c'était passé ta visite chez cette Paige Lehane, mais j'ai visiblement interrompue quelque chose…, _**lança-t-elle avec toujours le même ton dégouté dans la voix.**_

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vu, ce que tu as pu dire pendant le temps que j'étais inconsciente à Jen' et après tout je m'en moque, parce que pour la première fois de ma vie je suis heureuse, alors je ne te laisserais pas gâcher mon bonheur comme tu t'es si bien amusé à le faire pendant mon enfance.

- C'est tout bonnement malsain et contre nature… Je ne cautionnerais pas ça !

- Et alors ?! J'ai 40 ans, j'ai passé l'âge d'avoir ta bénédiction !

- J'aurais toujours un droit de regard sur toi ! Tu es ma fille !

- Que quand ça t'arrange_**, lui répondis-je,**_ rappelle moi la dernière fois qu'on avait eu ne serais-ce qu'une conversation au téléphone ?

- La n'est pas…

- Tu vois tu ne t'en souviens même pas, pour la simple et bonne raison que tu ne t'es jamais soucier de moi comme une mère devrait le faire ! Tu ne m'as même pas souhaité mon anniversaire ! J'ai toujours été là que pour te faire bien voir par tes amis les politiciens ! Mais c'est fini maintenant ! Parce que je ne me laisserais plus faire ! J'aime cette merveilleuse personne qui est à côté de moi plus que ma propre vie et rien de ce que tu pourras dire ne me fera changer d'avis ! Alors si ma façon de vivre te dérange la porte est par là ! _**M'exclamais-je énervée tandis que ma blonde posait sa main sur la mienne de façon à me calmer.**_

- Je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire alors, _**me répondit-elle avant de sortir du bureau de ma blonde tandis que cette dernière se tournait dans ma direction.**_

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça…, s_**ouffla-t-elle en mordant sa lèvre supérieur**_, je veux dire tu m'avais bien dit qu'elle risquerait de te mettre des bâtons dans les roues si un jour tu lui avouais que tu aimais les filles…

- Et tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? Que je lui dise que tu n'es rien pour moi ? Désolée mais j'en suis incapable, tu es la femme de ma vie et je nous ferais toujours passer avant tout le monde, je te ferais toujours passer avant tout le monde.

- Mais je ne veux pas que tu te dispute avec ta mère par ma faute, _**me répondit-elle avant de baisser le regard.**_

- Jennifer regarde-moi ! _**M'exclamais-je tout en posant ma main sous son menton pour la faire me regarder droit dans les yeux**_, je me dispute tout le temps avec ma mère, ce n'est pas la première fois et je suis presque sûr que ça ne sera pas la dernière, alors cesse de t'en faire.

- Mais et si elle te faisait quitter l'équipe ou qu'elle me la faisait quitter à moi… On serait séparée et je refuse ça tu m'entends !

- Elle ne le fera pas, _**lui répondis-je avant de laisser un léger sourire éclairer mon visage**_, et j'ai ma petite idée de comment je peux l'en empêcher, je vais essayer de la rattraper toi reste ici, _**lui soufflais-je avant de poser un baiser sur sa joue repartant dans l'autre sens aussi vite que quand j'étais arrivé mais cette fois-ci prenant la direction du parking ou je ne la trouvais pas.**_

_**Mais elle devait toujours se trouver dans le bâtiment puisque sa voiture était toujours là, rebroussant chemin je me dirigeais vers le**_ _**bureau d'Hotch' espérant la trouver à l'intérieur et effectivement c'est là qu'elle se trouvait.**_

- Excuse-moi de te déranger Hotch' mais je souhaiterais parler à ma mère.

- Je pense que ça serait préférable en effet, entre Emily.

- Merci, _**lui répondis-je avant de fermer la porte de son bureau derrière**_ _**moi marchant pour m'asseoir sur le siège à droite de ma mère**_, très bien, sache que tu peux faire ce que tu veux, briser ma carrière, ma vie si tu le souhaites mais je refuse que tu t'en prennes à Jennifer, elle n'a rien à voir avec notre famille, elle est ma petite amie et je refuse que tu t'en prenne à elle pour m'atteindre…

- Je fais encore ce que je veux.

- Très bien, si tu veux le prendre comme ça alors je vais m'empresser d'aller prévenir ta bande des joyeux homophobes coincer du cul que je suis en couple avec une fille, ça va leur plaire, j'en suis sûr…, _**répliquais-je avant de me lever pour rejoindre la porte…**_

- Attends Emily !

_**Me retournant je retins un léger sourire de satisfaction avant de rejoindre mon siège.**_

- Très bien, je ne ferais rien pour ennuyer ta petite amie et toi-même si tu ne dis rien sur toi à mes amis.

- Très bien, ça me va, maintenant excuse-moi, mais j'ai mal à la tête et je vais aller me reposer.

- Et Laura ?

- Nos collègues l'Agent Morgan et le Dr. Reid sont sur une piste, nous ne pouvons vous en dire plus pour le moment.

- Je peux y aller Hotch' ?

- Bien sûr Emily et dit à J.J. qu'elle est libre aussi, histoire que tu n'es pas d'accident sur la route parce tu te serais endormis.

- D'accord, à demain, je vais me bourrer de médoc', ça devrait marcher comme sur des roulettes.

- Reviens nous en forme c'est tout ce que je demande.

_**Souriant légèrement à Hotch' je sortie du bureau pour regagner celui de J.J. dans lequel je m'engouffrais la trouvant en train de pleurer sur l'épaule de Penelope…**_

- Elle va me quitter… J'en suis sûr… Sa mère va réussir à la convaincre… Et moi je vais me retrouver… Seule sans elle…

- Comment peux-tu penser une seule seconde que ma mère qui a toujours fait de ma vie un enfer puisse avoir encore de l'influence sur mes choix ? Surtout ceux concernant la femme qui fait de ma vie un paradis.

_**Ma blonde releva la tête avant de croiser mon regard.**_

- je suis désolée Em'… C'est juste… Que j'ai tellement peur que… Que tu me quittes un jour… Je crois que je ne m'en remettrais pas…

_**M'approchant**_ _**d'elle je m'agenouillais avant de poser ma tête sur ses cuisses.**_

- Jamais je ne te quitterais, je mourrais pour toi, je décrocherais la lune pour toi, je ferais l'impossible pour toi, mais te quitter j'en serais incapable.

- Ben ça alors ! _**S'exclama Penelope**_, c'est de la déclaration, je veux aussi trouver quelqu'un qui m'en fera une aussi belle, J.J. tu as trouvée celle qu'il te fallait ! Alors un conseil ne la laisse pas filer.

- Aucun risque, _**souffla-t-elle avant d'attraper ma main pour embrasser chacun de mes doigts**_, je t'aime, _**fini-t-elle simplement.**_

- Et moi donc, plus que tu ne pourrais jamais l'imaginer…

- Bon c'est bien beau tout ça, mais je crois que j'ai eu ma dose de guimauve pour aujourd'hui, à plus les filles.

- De toute façon on allait partir, j'ai eu notre après-midi pour que je puisse me reposer.

- Alors repose-toi bien Em', histoire que tu nous reviennes en forme pour finir cette enquête.

- Si Dereck et Spencer ne la boucle pas avant, parce que je suis persuadée que cette fille sait où se trouve Laura.

- On verra ça demain en attendant sortez des locaux toutes les deux que je ne sois pas obligée de vous escorter, _**nous répondit Penelope.**_

_**Souriant doucement je me relevais avant d'aider ma blonde à en faire de même, essuyant rapidement les traces de maquillage qu'avaient provoqué ses larmes afin que personne**_ _**ne les remarquent quand elle quitterait le bureau.**_

- Merci…, _**sourit-elle doucement**_, ça va toi ? Les médicaments font toujours effet ?

- Ca va… Je commence à avoir à nouveau un peu mal à la tête, mais ce n'est rien par apport à avant

- Ok… On y va ?

_**Acquiesçant j'attrapais ma veste qui trainait sur le canapé avant de la passer attendant que ma blonde en face de même.**_

- Passe-moi cette écharpe et mets ses gants, _**me lança-t-elle avec autorité en m'enroulant l'écharpe autour de mon cou.**_

- Honey… Je n'ai pas besoin de tout ça, on va juste dans le parking sous terrain, on ne sort même pas dehors.

- Et alors ? _**Me répondit-elle en**_ _**attrapant l'une de mes mains pour me passer l'un des gants avant de s'occuper de ma deuxième main en m'enfilant le deuxième gant**_, tant que tu ne seras pas guérie je vais tout faire pour que tu ne sois pas plus malade, alors dit toi que tu ferais mieux de guérir rapidement.

- Et perdre mon infirmière personnel je ne crois pas, je pense plutôt rester malade encore quelque temps, _**souris-je doucement avant**_ _**de l'embrasser sur le bout du nez.**_

- Première chose, interdiction de m'embrasser tant que tu ne seras pas guérie, _**sourit taquine ma blonde avant de sortir de la pièce en sautillant, ne tenant pas compte de mes nombreuses protestations.**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**_

_**Le prochain chapitre ''Troy McAllister'' et se chapitre se tournera autour du meilleur ami de Laura ainsi que de son interrogatoire, mais je n'en dit pas plus pour ne pas vous spoiler.**_

_**Sur ceux, je vous laisse et vous dit à la semaine prochaine !**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster.**_


	21. Troy McAllister

_**Hey !**_

_**Voici le chapitre 21 qui est aussi l'avant, avant dernier chapitre de cette partie de la fiction, pour l'instant j'ai déjà écris 6 chapitre de la suite et je sais déjà exactement ce que je vais mettre dedans et l'épilogue de cette partie devrait vous mettre sur la piste de ce dont je vais parler dans la prochaine partie, mais je n'en dit pas plus.**_

_**Je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews et je vous laisse lire, donc bonne lecture !**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**En rentrant j'avais filé me coucher espérant ainsi atténuer mon mal de crâne mais quand je m'étais réveillée quelques heures plus tard il en était tout autre…**_

- Outch_**…, marmonnais-je en sentent ma tête me lancer tandis que les pas de ma blonde résonnais dans l'appartement**_.

- Em' ? Ça ne va pas ?

- Mal à la tête… Tu peux enlever tes talons ? Ca résonne…

- Je n'ai même plus mes chaussures Sweet Heart… Ton mal de tête s'aggrave, je vais te chercher de quoi soulager ta douleur…

- Marche plus… Ca fait trop mal…

- Il faut bien que j'aille te chercher des médicaments…

- Parle plus non plus…, _**grognais-je avant d'enfuir ma**_ _**tête sous les oreillers espérant ainsi faire cesser la douleur que je ressentais dans ma tête.**_

- Avale moi ça…, _**me lança-t-elle quelques minutes plus tard en enlevant l'oreiller qui se trouvait sur ma tête avant de me tendre un verre d'eau et deux médicaments**_, ça devrait faire passer ton mal de tête et ton air grognon.

- Suis pas grognon… Suis malade…

- Oui je vois ça, aller dépêche-toi d'avaler ça ! _**Me répondit-elle en prenant place à mes côtés dans le lit.**_

_**Soupirant je mis les deux cachets**_ _**dans ma bouche avant de prendre une gorgée d'eau pour**_ _**les avaler avant de me rendormir posant ma tête sur la poitrine de ma blonde…**_

_**JJ/EP**_

- Hey Emily comment vas-tu ?

- Mieux qu'hier Morgan.

- J'ai entendu dire par une certaine blonde que tu n'avais pas été une gentille malade, ce n'est pas bien ça.

- Tu es peut être gentil quand tu es malade toi ? Et sache que j'aurais pu être bien plus embêtante.

- Mais tu as eu peur de la faire fuir hein ? _**Sourit Dereck en faisant un clin d'œil dans ma direction.**_

- Je préfère faire attention.

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle te quittera un jour.

- On ne sait jamais. Bon et si nous parlions plutôt de l'enquête, qu'à donner votre surveillance de la maison de Paige ?

- Rien pour cette nuit, mais Hotch' et Rossi on prit notre place au petit matin, ça donnera surement plus de résultat. En attendant nous on va essayer de trouver d'autre piste pour être sûr que nous ne loupons rien.

- D'accord, vous avez été parlé au meilleur ami de Laura ?

- Pas encore.

- Ok je vais y aller alors.

- Je viens avec toi alors, _**proposa**_ _**Dereck.**_

- Non c'est bon, va te reposer un peu, je vais y aller seul.

- Tu es encore malade et J.J. nous a donnée comme consigne à tous de ne pas te laisser aller seule nulle part, ou cas où tu referais un malaise comme hier.

- Je n'ai pas prévue de retomber dans les vap' alors c'est bon pas besoin de me surveiller comme une gamine de 5 ans.

- Je sais très bien que tu n'as pas 5 ans, mais il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir, alors je viens avec toi et c'est non négociable compris ? Ne m'oblige pas à aller chercher J.J. dans son bureau.

- Ok…, _**soufflais-je en rendant les armes, comprenant que je n'aurais pas le dernier mot face à mon meilleur ami surtout s'il allait chercher ma blonde**_, alors va chercher ta veste et dépêche-toi, je n'ai pas toute la journée.

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Nous voici arrivés devant la villa de la famille de Troy McAlister le meilleur ami de Laura, vérifiant une dernière fois que nous ne nous étions pas trompé d'adresse je m'empressais de sortir de la voiture suivit par Dereck qui avait décidé de conduire parce que je cite ''avec tous les médicaments que tu as pris il est impensable que tu conduises aujourd'hui'', j'avais donc dû prendre sur moi et laisser lui laisser la place de conducteur…**_

_**Toquant à la porte d'entrée nous ne dûmes pas**_ _**attendre longtemps avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur le majordome de la famille.**_

- Bonjour, Agent Prentiss et Morgan, nous sommes ici pour parler avec Troy McAlister de son amie Laura, est-il ici ?

- Oui bien sûr, si vous voulez bien me suivre, _**nous répondit-il en nous faisant**_ _**entrer avant de fermer la porte derrière nous.**_

_**Nous conduisant dans le salon il nous fit asseoir dans l'un des canapés avant de nous laisser pour aller prévenir Troy de notre arrivé, moins de 5 minutes plus tard le jeune homme fit son apparition.**_

- Vous vouliez me parler ? _**Demanda un jeune homme aux cheveux brun et aux yeux de la même couleur.**_

- Oui, je suis l'agent Morgan et voici ma collègue l'agent Prentiss, nous souhaiterions te parler de ton amie Laura, tu aurais quelques instants à nous accorder ?

- Bien sûr, que souhaitez-vous savoir ?

- Etais-tu proche de Laura ?

- Elle était comme la sœur que je n'ai jamais eue, on se disait tout, mais depuis quelque temps elle était un peu plus distante…

- Depuis quelque temps ?

- Depuis qu'elle a rencontré Paige en faites. Elle a commencé à ne plus vouloir me parler de ce qui la tracassait ni de quoi que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs… Elle devait avoir peur que je révèle des choses à sa mère.

- Sur quoi ?

- Je suis sûr qu'elle avait craqué sur Paige, bien qu'elle n'est rien voulut me dire quand je le lui en parlé.

- Et ça ne te dérangeait pas ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Laura est ma meilleure amie et je ne suis pas de la même génération que mes parents… Eux sont de la vieille école et sont un peu je dois le dire homophobe, mais ce n'est pas mon cas, en tout cas plus depuis que je suis en âge de penser par moi-même.

- Très bien, _**souris-je doucement**_, je vais te faire part de l'une de mes théories à toi de me dire si je pourrais avoir juste, ok ?

- Ok, _**acquiesça Troy en me fixant attendant que je ne prenne la parole.**_

- Je pense que Laura n'a pas été kidnappée mais qu'elle a voulu fuir la pression qu'elle subissait en étant amie voir plus avec Paige, ma théorie te parait-elle possible ?

- A vrai dire je crois plus en votre théorie qu'à cette histoire de kidnapping.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais… Aurais-tu une idée d'endroit ou Laura aurait pu aller se cacher ?

- Et bien… Il y aurait peut-être…

- Oui ?

- On avait une cabane dans les bois dans laquelle nous allions toujours quand nous voulions nous éloigner de la pression familiale, ça fait près d'un an que je n'y suis pas aller, mais je pense que si Laura devait se cacher quelque part elle se cacherait dans cette cabane.

_**Mon téléphone sonna à ce moment précis et je m'empressais de le décrocher après m'être excuser auprès de Troy McAlister et de Dereck tout en m'éloignant.**_

- Prentiss ?

- Emily c'est Hotchner, Paige vient de prendre un taxi, nous la suivons, du nouveau de votre côté ?

- Dereck et moi sommes allez rendre visite au meilleur ami de Laura il nous a parlé d'une cabane dans laquelle elle pourrait être nous comptons y aller dès maintenant surement en sa compagnie pour être sûr de ne pas nous perdre.

- Très bien, nous nous continuons à la suivre, on se rappelle dès que l'on a plus d'info.

- D'accord, à tout à l'heure, _**acquiesçais-je avant de raccrocher pour me tourner en direction de Dereck et Troy.**_

- Paige a quitté son domicile, Hotch' et Rossi la suive.

- Très bien, _**répondit Morgan**_, alors nous nous allons aller voir cette cabane, on va avoir besoin de toi pour la trouver alors si tu veux bien nous accompagner ?

- Bien sûr, si ça peut aider à la retrouver plus vite, je vais chercher ma veste et je vous suis.

- Merci Troy, nous t'attendons ici, _**souris-je doucement.**_

- Pas de quoi, je me dépêche_**, répondit le jeune homme avant de sortir**_ _**de la pièce pour récupérer sa veste….**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Et voilà, pas trop nul ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !**_

_**Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera ''Trajet et dispute'' et il y aura une toute, toute petite dispute Jemily, mais vraiment rien de méchant je vous rassure de suite.**_

_**Donc je vais vous laisser et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine.**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster.**_


	22. Trajet et Dispute

_**Hello tout le monde, tout d'abord je voulais m'excuser pour ce chapitre qui a tardé à venir, mais vue le peux de reviews que j'ai eu sur ce chapitre, je commence à me demander si ça vaut le**_ _**coup que je poste la partie 3, quand celle-ci sera terminé, ce qui sera dans pas longtemps, il doit rester tout au plus 4 chapitre.**_

_**Enfin bref… Je voulais quand même remercier ce qui on prit le temps de me laisser une review, c'est pour vous que je poste ce chapitre.**_

_**Alors bonne lecture !**_

_**JJ/EP**_

- Jen' ? C'est Emily, on part de chez Troy le meilleur ami de Laura, on va essayer un endroit où elle pourrait se planquer, une vieille cabane ou elle allait étant plus jeune.

- Tu as pris ton écharpe, ton bonnet et tes gants quand tu es partie au moins ?

- Bien sûr que oui j'ai pris mes gants, mon écharpe et mon bonnet… D'ailleurs j'ai l'air particulièrement ridicule avec ce truc sur la tête…, _**soupirais-je tandis que Dereck se foutait de moi.**_

- C'est un bonnet Emily, tu ne vas pas participer à un concours de mode avec, en plus moi je le trouve mignon se petit bonnet noire avec écrit F.B.I. dessus.

- Mignon ? Tu te fous de moi ?

- Non du tout.

- J'ai des doutes…

- Bon, parlons d'autre chose, tu as pris tes médicaments de 10 heures ?

- Pas encore, mais je n'ai pas d'eau alors je les prendrais une fois de retour au B.A.U.

- Passe-moi Dereck, _**exigea alors ma blonde.**_

- Il conduit Honey ça ne va pas être trop possible là.

- Alors met le haut-parleur pour qu'il m'entende.

- J.J. on n'est pas seuls dans…

- Emily fait ce que je te dis ! _**Me coupa-t-elle.**_

_**Soupirant j'abdiquais avant d'éloigner le combiné de mon oreille avant d'appuyer sur la touche de mise en haut-parleur lui permettant ainsi de parler avec mon meilleur ami.**_

- Morgan ? Tu m'entends ? _**S'éleva alors la voix de ma blonde.**_

- A merveille beauté, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

- Tu as une bouteille d'eau ?

- Euh… Oui dans ma portière pourquoi ?

- Donne là à ta voisine qu'elle puisse prendre ses médicaments.

- Je suis encore assez grande pour m'en occuper toute seule, _**soupirais-je faisant rire Dereck.**_

- Visiblement non, sinon tu aurais pris tes médicaments, donc maintenant tu prends la bouteille d'eau de Dereck et tu les avales !

- Oui maman…, _**marmonnais-je excédée à ma blonde tandis que Dereck et Troy aussi d'ailleurs se fendait littéralement la poire ce qui m'énerva encore plus**_, et toi occupe-toi de conduire, je ne tiens pas à me retrouver dans le décor.

- Bien mon capitaine, _**plaisanta Morgan.**_

- Oh ne commence pas ! _**M'exclamais-je avant de lui tirer la langue.**_

- Tu as pris tes médicaments maintenant ?

- Pas encore Jennifer…, _**soupirais-je énervée.**_

- Je fais ça pour ton bien alors change de ton avec moi !

- Peut être que tu fais ça pour mon bien mais j'ai juste l'impression d'avoir une mère et non pas une petite amie, alors on se reparlera quand tu te seras décidée à faire la part des choses entre les deux ! _**Lui répondis-je avant de raccrocher tandis que Dereck se marrait toujours à mes côtés**_, toi je ne veux pas t'entendre, j'ai été assez clair ?

- Promis, _**me répondit-il moqueur avant de reprendre son sérieux**_, mais si j'étais toi je la rappellerais pour m'excuser maintenant…

- Et l'entendre me demander si j'ai bien pris mes médicaments encore une fois merci bien…

- Elle s'inquiète pour toi, surtout après cette nuit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit ?

- Elle m'a appelée en plein milieu de la nuit, tu avais beaucoup de fièvre et tu t'es mise à parler dans une langue étrangère, le français d'après J.J. et parfois tu parlais en anglais d'une certaine Lauren Reynolds.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit sur Lauren ? _**Demandais-je essayant de cacher mon inquiétude.**_

- Tu as dit qu'elle était morte, tu répétais Lauren Reynolds est morte…

- Ok, _**soufflais-je soulager de ne rien avoir dit d'autre et surtout d'avoir délirée en français… Personne ne devait être au courant de mon passé… Pas même J.J…**_

- Qui est Lauren ? _**Demanda finalement Dereck.**_

- Une vieille amie à moi…

- Et comment est-elle morte si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?

- Dans un accident de voiture en France justement.

- Ok, je ne savais pas que tu parlais français.

- Je n'ai jamais cachée que je parlais plusieurs langues.

- Mais tu ne nous a jamais dit lesquels tu parlais.

- A part le français je parle espagnole, italien, arabe et j'ai quelque notion en russe.

- Ben dit donc… Personnellement l'anglais me suffit merci bien.

- Tu n'as jamais appris d'autre langue au lycée ?

- J'ai eu la bêtise de prendre allemand, _**grimaça-t-il me faisant doucement rire je n'avais jamais été fan de cette langue non plus.**_

- Et ? _**Lui demandais-je l'incitant à continuer son histoire.**_

- Et bien j'ai été au premier cours et ensuite j'ai séchée le reste de l'année, sérieusement qui a pu inventer une langue aussi nul ?

- Je n'ai pas la réponse Morgan mais si jamais je l'apprends un jour tu seras le premier à le savoir.

- C'est gentil_**, me sourit-il avant de tendre son bras gauche afin d'attraper quelque chose dans sa portière de voiture.**_

- Que cherches-tu ?

- Ca, _**me répondit-il en me tendant une bouteille d'eau.**_

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! _**M'exclamais-je en attrapant tout de même la bouteille d'eau qu'il agitait sous mon nez.**_

- Je fais ça pour ton bien et aussi parce que je n'ai pas envie de me faire tuer par J.J. en rentrant.

- Tu as peur d'une fille ? _**Lui demandais-je un sourire moqueur sur le visage.**_

- Je n'ai pas peur des filles, j'ai peur de Jennifer…

- Ah oui ? Et ou vois-tu une nuance dans ta phrase Jen' est toujours une fille au dernière nouvelle, _**le coupais-je mon sourire moqueur toujours en place.**_

- Je le sais ça, mais crois-moi toi aussi tu aurais peur d'elle si tu avais dû supporter ses sautes d'humeur quand tu étais au pays des koalas.

- En même temps c'est de ta…

- Hum, hum…, nous avons dépassé la sortie, _**nous informa Troy faisant directement**_ _**cesser notre dispute mais pas pour longtemps…**_

- Si tu avais pris tes médicaments on ne l'aurait pas loupé.

- Oh tu me casses les pieds Dereck Morgan, _**m'exclamais-je avant d'attraper les deux médicaments que je devais prendre les glissants dans ma bouche, ouvrant rapidement la bouteille d'eau j'avalais une gorgée afin de faire passer les médicaments**_, voilà maintenant on peut penser à l'enquête ? _**Demandais-je tandis que Dereck faisait demi-tour pour prendre le chemin que lui indiquait Troy…**_

_**JJ/EP**_

- On va devoir continuer à pied, _**lança finalement le**_ _**meilleur ami de Laura après que nous ayons roulé quelques minutes sur un chemin forestier.**_

- D'accord, _**acquiesçais-je avant de détacher ma ceinture m'empressant de sortir de la voiture.**_

- Attends Emily !

- Quoi ? _**Demandais-je en me retournant pour attendre que Dereck me rattrape le bonnet estampillé F.B.I. que m'avait refilé J.J. ce matin entre les mains.**_

- Tu n'es pas sérieux là ?! _**M'exclamais-je**_, autant me tamponner F.B.I. sur le visage avec ce truc la !

- J.J. m'en voudrait si je ne te faisais pas porter ce truc alors tu vas le mettre sur ta tête ou je te l'enfilerais moi-même !

_**Soupirant j'attrapais le bonnet**_ _**qu'il me tendait l'enfilant sur ma tête.**_

- Voilà on peut y aller ? A moins que tu n'es une combinaison de ski à me faire mettre aussi, _**lui dis-je sentant la mauvaise humeur pointer à nouveau le bout de son nez, je détestais lorsque l'on me maternait, j'avais conscience que**_ _**ma blonde faisait tout ça pour mon bien mais c'était plus fort que moi je détestais ça, j'avais l'impression de retrouver mes trois ans…**_

- J.J. ne m'en a pas parlé mais si tu veux je peux l'appeler pour qu'elle t'en apporte une, _**me répondit Morgan taquin.**_

- La ferme Little Girl ! _**M'exclamais-je avant de commencer à avancer, m'enfonçant dans la forêt suivit par Troy et mon meilleur ami hilare…**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Après plusieurs minutes de marche ou j'avais fini par laisser passer Troy McAllister devant moi nous entendîmes un craquement de branche venir de notre droite, attrapant mon**_ _**arme je m'empressais de la pointer dans la direction d'où venait le bruit bientôt suivit par Dereck qui fit mettre Troy derrière lui plus par précaution que par réelle menace, mais il fallait mieux prévenir que guérir comme on le disait.**_

_**Ce ne fut que quand je vis une arme se diriger vers moi que je compris que j'avais surement bien fait de la sortir…**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews pour me dire si le chapitre était bien et si ça vaut le coup que je poste la troisième partie quand celle-ci sera fini.**_

_**Je vous dis à très bientôt pour le chapitre suivant !**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster.**_


	23. Retrouvaille2

_**Et voilà la suite, qui est aussi la dernière partie avant l'épilogue, je croyais qu'il me restait des chapitres mais visiblement non :P.  
Sinon j'ai remarqué que les menaces était plutôt efficace avec vous puisque j'ai eu pas moins de 13 reviews, contre seulement 3 pour le chapitre d'avant.**_

_**Mais bon, je vais arrêter**_ _**de vous embêter et je vais vous laisser lire, soo bonne lecture tout le monde !**_

_**JJ/EP**_

- F.B.I. lâchez votre arme ! _**M'exclamais-je, tenant mon arme avec fermeté.**_

- Emily ? _**Demanda-t-une voix que je reconnue comme étant celle de…**_

- Hotch' ? C'est toi ?

- Affirmatif, _**répondit-celui-ci avant de baisser son arme avançant dans notre direction tandis que je faisais de même.**_

- Que faites-vous ici ? _**Demandais-je une fois celle-ci rangée dans mon holster.**_

- Nous avons suivi Paige jusqu'ici ensuite elle a dut se rendre compte que nous la suivions et nous nous sommes perdus dans cette forêt.

- Ok, ce qui veut dire que tu avais vu juste Emily, _**lança Morgan**_, elle ne s'est jamais fait kidnapper, elle a bien fugué.

- Et nous ferions bien de nous dépêcher ou alors elle risque de partir avec Paige et nous n'aurons plus aucune chance de la retrouver.

_**Acquiesçant Troy se mit à courir et nous nous empressâmes de le suivre, il fallut moins de deux minutes pour arriver à la cabane.**_

- C'est la haut, nous lança doucement son meilleur ami en montrant la cabane se trouvant à quelque mètre du sol avec son doigt.

- Ok, je monte, _**souffla Dereck en avançant vers l'échelle non sans avoir allumé son téléphone en mode haut-parleur pour que nous puissions suivre ce qu'il se passe une fois qu'il serait en haut.**_

- Soit prudent, _**lui répondit Hotch' tandis que mon meilleur ami commençait à monter.**_

_**Une fois qu'il fut en haut nous le vîmes ouvrir la porte de la cabane en bois avant qu'il n'y entre.**_

- Laura ? _**Demanda Morgan.**_

- Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé ?! _**S'exclama cette dernière**_, je croyais que tu les avais semé Paige !

- Je le croyais aussi ! _**Lui répondit la deuxième jeune femme.**_

- Ta mère et très inquiète tu sais, c'est pour ça qu'elle a fait appel à nous.

- Ma mère ? Inquiète pour autre chose que sa réputation, vous plaisantez ? Tout ce qui l'a toujours inquiétez c'est que je m'éloigne du chemin qu'elle m'a tracé !

- Je devrais monter aussi, _**lançais-je finalement en voyant ou allait cette conversation**_, si il y a bien une personne qui peut la comprendre c'est moi.

- Ok va-y_**, accepta Hotch**_, mais sois prudente, _**fini-t-il avant de me laisser monter à l'arbre.**_

_**Une fois montée en haut de l'échelle je me laissais glisser à l'intérieur de la cabane dont Morgan n'avait pas fermé la porte, attendant quelques secondes que mon regard s'habitue à la semi-obscurité avant que je ne puisse fixer la grande brune en face de moi, aucun doute c'était Laura.**_

- Emily ? _**S'étonna cette dernière en fixant toute son attention sur moi.**_

- Salut Laura, ça fait longtemps, _**souris-je doucement**_, j'aurais préférée te retrouver dans d'autres circonstances mais…

- Toi aussi tu viens là pour me ramener chez ma geôlière ? _**Me coupa-t-elle.**_

- Il le faut Laura et tu le sais mais avant cela je souhaiterais te raconter une histoire si tu veux bien m'écouter.

- Comme quand j'étais petite ?

- On peut dire ça, mais pas vraiment de princesse ni de conte de fée dans celle-ci, juste une histoire que je pense utile de te raconter.

- Ok, je t'écoute Emily, _**me répondit-elle en venant s'asseoir à mes côtés sur le sol de la cabane.**_

- D'abord je souhaiterais que tu éteignes ton téléphone Dereck, s'il te plait.

- Euh, oui… Bien sûr, _**acquiesça ce dernier en sortant son téléphone de sa poche de derrière afin de l'éteindre**_, voilà.

- Merci, _**soufflais-je avant de me concentrer sur Laura**_, tu es prête ?

_**Elle hocha positivement la tête attendant que je ne me lance.**_

- Il y a quarante ans de cela naquit une petite fille qui se fit prénommer Eve, cette jeune fille a vécu ses 15 premières années avec plus ou moins de problème, jusqu'au jour où elle tomba enceinte, provoquant pour la première fois du dégoût chez celle qui l'avait mise au monde, de toute sa grossesse, c'est ce qui l'avait le plus traumatisée. 7 mois après s'être découverte enceinte Eve donna naissance à une petite fille qu'elle confia à l'adoption. Environ un an après Eve se rendit compte qu'elle aimait un peu trop regarder les filles pour son bien, mais pour ne pas recroiser se regard dégoûté chez sa mère elle essaya de le cacher, et elle réussit plutôt bien. Jusqu'à ses 35 ans environs, moment ou son regard croisa celui d'une jolie blonde aux yeux bleu se nommant Jessica, mais malheureusement pour Eve, Jessica aimait les hommes ce qui n'était pas bon pour son cœur, elle a donc décidé de partir pour tenter de l'oublier, mais sans grand résultat, avant de partir Eve avait tout de même laissée une lettre à la jolie blonde qui s'est rendu compte grâce à celle-ci qu'elle ressentait elle aussi des sentiments pour Eve.

- Et ensuite ?

- Eve est revenue au Etats-Unis il y a peu, elle souhaitait passer Noël avec son filleul le fils de son meilleur ami, _**lui répondis-je**_, et là elle a découvert que la femme de sa vie était libre et l'attendait.

- Et sa mère elle est au courant ? Comment a-t-elle réagis ?

- Oui elle est courant et elle a mal réagis comme elle s'y attendait, mais elle s'en fout, parce que temps qu'elle a Jessica à ses côtés ça lui va, elle l'a un peu menacé aussi de révéler son homosexualité à ses amis coincé….

- C'est ton histoire, pas vrai ? _**Demanda Laura avec hésitation.**_

- Oui, c'est mon histoire.

- Et comment s'appelle réellement Jessica ?

- Elle s'appelle Jennifer, Jennifer Jareau, mais tout le monde l'appelle J.J.

- Tu penses que je pourrais la rencontrer un jour ?

- Je pense que oui, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème.

- Je suis là… En faites, _**lança-t-une voix venant de derrière moi me faisant me retourner.**_

- Jen' ? Depuis quand tu es là ?

- Depuis le début de ton histoire, Jessica hein ?

- C'est le premier prénom commençant par la même initiale que la tienne auquel j'ai pensé, ou faites pourquoi es-tu montée ?

- Henneville et Prentiss séniore sont en bas, j'ai pensé que vous préféreriez le savoir avant de descendre, histoire de vous y préparer.

- Elles sont là toutes les deux ? _**M'entendis-je demander dans une synchronisation parfaite avec Laura.**_

- Affirmatif et ne me demandez pas comment elles ont pu nous retrouver aussi vite je n'en ai aucune idée.

- Super…, _**souffla Laura**_, je ne suis pas encore prête à lui dire Emily…

- Si, je suis persuadée que tu l'es, seulement tu as peur, tu aimes Paige ?

- Bien sûr que oui ! Sinon je n'aurais jamais fui pour pouvoir être avec elle !

- Alors c'est tout ce dont tu dois garder en tête pour le moment d'accord ?

- Ok, mais on y va maintenant sinon je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir encore le faire.

_**Acquiesçant je posais un rapide baiser sur son front avant de me tourner vers ma blonde pour l'embrasser tout en lui soufflant un rapide**_ _''je suis désolée''_.

- Je suis désolée aussi Sweet Heart, je vais essayer de moins te couver à l'avenir.

- Alors tout est ok ? _**Demandais-je d'une tout petite voix.**_

- Tout est ok, _**me sourit-elle doucement**_, bon je descends histoire que l'on ne passe pas le reste de la journée ici et ne t'inquiète pas Laura on est tous là pour te soutenir.

- Merci Jennifer, _**la remercia doucement la jeune femme avant que ma blonde ne descende.**_

_**Après cela**_ _**je me tournais vers Morgan avec sérieux.**_

- Rien de ce que j'ai pu dire ne dois sortir d'ici, compris ?

_**Acquiesçant Dereck posa sa main sur mon épaule.**_

- Tu n'étais même pas obligée de me dire de ne pas en parler j'avais bien compris que cela devait rester secret.

- Merci, _**souris-je doucement avant de lancer**_, j'y vais, tu pourras y aller ensuite, _**dis-je à Laura avant de descendre de l'arbre manquant de glisser sur l'avant-dernière marche de l'échelle ne devant mon salut qu'aux**_ _**deux bras de Jennifer qui vinrent se poser sur mes hanches. **_

- Évite de tomber, tu es déjà malade, pas besoin que tu ne rajouter une jambe cassée à ton palmarès.

- J'ai déjà bien assez de médicament à prendre, merci, _**grimaçais-je avant de sauter au sol aidé par ma blonde.**_

- Ou est Laura ? _**Demanda sa mère en venant à notre rencontre.**_

- Elle arrive, _**répondis-je simplement en lui montrant le haut de l'arbre.**_

- Elle t'a expliqué pourquoi elle avait fait ça ?

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas à moi de vous en parler, elle arrive, elle va tout vous raconter.

_**En effet Laura était en train de descendre suivi presque aussi tôt par Paige puis par Morgan.**_

- Mère, _**salua timidement Laura venant se placer très vite à mes côtés.**_

- Viens donc là que je puisse te serrer dans mes bras.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu en es encore envie quand je t'aurais dit ce que j'ai à te dire.

- Explique-toi alors.

- Pas ici, pas devant tout le monde…

- Ok, _**lançais-je en prenant les choses en mains**_, Hotch', Rossi, Morgan, vous dégagez, toi aussi mère, en faites toutes les personnes qui n'ont rien à voir avec cette histoire vous partez !

- Je peux rester ? _**Demandèrent en même temps ma blonde et Troy.**_

- Vous voyez ça avec Laura, je ne peux pas lui imposer des personnes.

- Je… Ce ne me dérange pas que vous restiez, _**souffla-t-elle tandis que l'équipe accompagné de ma mère quittais la petite clairière nous laissant en comité restreint.**_

- Est-ce que je vais enfin savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

- Mère, j'aime Paige, pas comme une amie… Comme une petite amie. Et rien de ce que tu ne pourras dire ne changera ça… Et s'il le faut je n'hésiterais pas à utiliser les mêmes menaces qu'Emily a utilisée sur Elisabeth.

- Je peux en placer une ? _**Demanda finalement Léa après que Laura eu fini de dire ce qu'elle avait à dire.**_

- Euh… Oui.

- Merci, Laura, _**souffla-t-elle pour poser sa main sur la joue de sa fille**_, comment peux-tu penser une seule seconde que je te renierais, tu es ma fille…

- Mais tes amis, ils sont toujours en train de dire que c'est mal… J'ai cru que tu pensais pareille…

- Et bien ce n'est pas le cas, je suis ta mère et je t'aime, peu importe qui tu aimes, ok ?

_**Acquiesçant Laura lâcha la main de Paige avant de se jeter dans les bras de sa mère tout en lui soufflant quelque chose à l'oreille que personnes d'autres qu'elles deux ne furent en mesure d'entendre…**_

_**Attendris devant la scène**_ _**qui se déroulait devant mes yeux je ne pus empêcher de se poser sur mes lèvres un petit sourire tandis que je sentais la tête de ma blonde se poser délicatement sur mes épaules avant de passer ses bras autour de ma taille.**_

- Ça va ?

- Ouai…

- Tu aurais aimé que ta mère réagisse ainsi également pas vrai ?

- Je savais très bien que cela n'arriverait jamais… Mais je savais qu'il y avait une chance pour que Léa ne soit pas comme elle…

- Peut-être changera-t-elle d'avis plus tard…

- Elle ne changera pas d'avis, elle est comme moi, têtue et borné.

- Tu l'es beaucoup moins que moins_**, ne put s'empêcher de lancer ma blonde en posant un baiser sur ma joue.**_

- Comment ça tu es moins têtue que moi ?! _**M'exclamais-je en me retournant pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux**_, ok… Tu te fous de moi et moi je cours bien entendu…

- Du tout, _**sourit-elle tandis que ses yeux brillait d'amusement.**_

- Ouai… Arrête ça veut-tu ?

- Promis, _**acquiesça-t-elle en posant un autre baiser sur ma joue avant de se séparer de moi attrapant ma main pour me trainer à sa suite jusqu'aux voitures ou nous attendait le reste de l'équipe ainsi que ma mère qui tira une grimace en nous voyant arriver mais je n'en tins pas compte me contentant de rejoindre ma seule et unique famille, ma famille de cœur…**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Et voilà, le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue qui devrait vous plaire niveau intrigue.**_

_**En effet, ça sonne le retour d'un homme qui nous a tenu en haleine pendant une grande partie de la saison 6, mais je vous promets que notre Emily internationale ne finira pas comme dans la série, ou peut-être bien que si… Ah ah, je vais arrêter de vous torturer et je vous dit à la semaine prochaine.**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster**_


	24. Epilogue

_**Hey j'espère que vous allez bien, pour ma part ça va niquel, je vous remercie pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait plaisir comme toujours !**_

_**Je suis consciente que cet épilogue est vraiment tout petit, mais c'est surtout pour pouvoir lancer la troisième partie.**_

_**Enfin bref, vous allez comprendre en lisant, alors bonne lecture !**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**6 mois plus tard**_ :

_**S'échapper de cette endroit plein de garde n'avait pas été si compliqué que ça, songea Ian Doyle en s'éloignant doucement et sans courir de l'entrée de la prison qui avait été sienne pendant près de 10 ans.**_

_**Il avait suffi pour cela qu'il ''emprunte'' par la force l'uniforme de l'un des gardes et son badge d'entrée pour pouvoir filer à l'anglaise.**_

_**Restait juste maintenant à espérer que l'un des seules contacts qu'il lui restait ne fasse pas tout capoter, car il comptait bien avoir sa vengeance.**_

_**Sortant une photo de sa poche de derrière il l'observa quelques instants tandis que les traits de son visage se faisait plus dure.**_

_**Il aurait la peau de cette garce de Lauren Reynolds, même s'il fallait pour cela qu'il la pourchasse sur toute la planète…**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Et voilà, c'était la fin de cette deuxième partie, la troisième partie s'intitulera ''Quand le passé ressurgit'', et comme vous avez pu le lire nous auront le retour de Ian Doyle.**_

_**Cette troisième partie se déroulera un an après l'épilogue, ce qui veut dire que Doyle aura largement eu le temps de préparer sa vengeance contre Emily.**_

_**Mais je ne vous en dirais pas plus, puisque le prologue est assez cours lui aussi, je pense que je le publierais en début de semaine prochaine, si bien sûr les reviews sont au rendez-vous.**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster.**_


	25. Annonce

**_La partie 3 est maintenant en ligne, pour ceux que ça intéresse :o)  
Bisous,_**

**_Mel DiCaire Brewster_**


End file.
